


A Dangerous Desire

by Iris_Dietrich



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 60,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Dietrich/pseuds/Iris_Dietrich
Summary: An OC wakes up in the Vampire Diaries, at first she's excited until she realizes who she is in this world... Vicki Donovan. Elijah is endgame but he will not show up for a while but there is still some smutty fun while we wait
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Vicki Donovan/Damon Salvatore, Vicki Donovan/Mason Lockwood/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this OC as Serinda Swan but feel free to cast whoever you like.

Seriously??? I didn't know if this was a dream or what but I woke up and discovered I was IN the vampire diaries, at first I was excited... it might not be for long... however long this dream would last but it could be fun right? WRONG turns out I came to the Vampire Diaries as stupid Vicki Donovan!

It took me a while to realize it, because looking in the mirror I didn't look like the actress that played her, I looked more like someone who could literally pass as Melinda Clarke's daughter, not that I was complaining, I had long gorgeous hair, ample breasts and a skinny waist. It wasn't until someone called me Vicki, that this dream turned into a nightmare.

Chapter 1:

I woke up in a classroom, like I had just nodded off in a daydream. I didn't recognize anyone around me. Not knowing what to do I ran out of the school when the bell rang instead of going to my next class... I wouldn't even know where my next class was. Suddenly I saw someone I recognized... it was Nina Dobrev... she was in the school's hallway, I looked around to see if anyone was seeing what I was but instead ended up seeing someone else familiar, Candice King. what the hell was going on? I needed to get some air, outside I see the sign for Mystic Falls High School, was this a dream... it had to be right? Why can't I remember anything before waking up... I know I was a college student and that I know this place from a TV show but I don't remember what I was doing before waking up here, not even getting into bed and falling asleep.

Alright I need to calm down, it's just a dream... it's probably a studio class day and I fell asleep on break that's all, I'll wake up soon and everything will make sense again. I should just enjoy what's happening right? Like at first sight of Ian Somerhalder walk straight up to him and drop to my knees, that would make for a hell of a dream.

"Hey, Vick... Vicki," I hear but I don't pay too much attention to the nagging voice until suddenly someone grabs my arm, I turn around to see that McQueen guy who plays Jeremy Gilbert,

"Hey Vicki, are you alright?"

Oh holy fuck, did I wake up as Vicki Donovan from the Vampire diaries? That sucks, one of my least favorite characters, on the plus side I guess this dream isn't going to last very long.

I realize Jeremy is still staring at me concerned, crap better play along,

"Fine, Jeremy, thanks... just a little out of it today."

He nods a bit unsure but the second bell rings and he jogs away to get to class.

What the hell do I do now? First figure out what episode this is, my hand reaches up to my neck, nothing... so I guess I haven't been attacked by Damon yet, it must be the pilot. I try to remember everything that happens to Vicki episode one, doesn't Tyler try to force himself on her in the woods and then Damon nearly kills her? Damn that girl just couldn't catch a break. Wait I'm that girl now... did I mention how much this sucks? Well I'm not gonna go along with being assaulted sexually or physically, If I'm here I'm gonna make sure things go a little differently.

I walked back into the school and found the girls locker room , I needed a moment to pull myself together and maybe wash the stoner out of my hair. Looking in the mirror I'm confused because I don't look anything like the actress who plays Vicki Donovan, I'm myself but improved, My hair is more luxurious and longer, my waist is smaller and stomach flatter, and my boobs are definitely bigger, if anything I think I look like I could actually pass for Melinda Clarke's daughter. I get in the shower and about 40 minutes later I'm no longer smelling like a joint. I managed to jimmy open some lockers and put together an outfit, just jeans and a t-shirt, but better than the clothes I woke up in. I also find a phone, it's a sidekick reminding me I'm not just in a tv show but also in 2010... 2009, I forget when this show started. I open the calendar, yup September 10, 2009. Okay now what? I open maps and see where Mystic Grill is to the school, If i'm here I better familiarize myself with how to get around. Crap what about my house, I haven't seen Matt yet, how do I get home without making it obvious I don't know where I live?

Maybe I can find Jeremy again and ask if he'll walk me, he must know right? He was practically Vicki's stalker season 1... well for as long as Vicki lasted in season 1.

I decide to make my way over to the Grill and wait for everyone there, I check the time and it's only 11am, dammit it might be awhile. I pull out my phone and study google maps until I'm pretty sure I've located the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is busy at school making eyes at Elena and Damon's not supposed to show up until later, this could be my chance to make sure I don't end up compelled.

I walk over there, the town isn't very big thankfully, it only takes me 35 minutes. I knock on the door, finally Zach opens it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Vicki Donov-"

"I know who you are... shouldn't you be in school?"

"Right, small town. And yes, that's true I should but umm see I had this dream, more like a nightmare, I was attacked by a vampire..." I see his eyes get large, "I know I sound crazy but I swear i'm not on anything... today. Something just told me you might be able to help?"

"What makes you think I can help?"

This is taking too long, I drop the act a bit,

"Maybe it has to do with the grow house you have in your basement, and not growing the kind of plants that have usually been my focus... in the past. so... are you gonna help me protect myself from this vampire or not?"

"You know?"

"I know enough, and I think I need help, it feels like something is different around here lately... more dangerous, please Zach." He sighs and nods his head showing me in and downstairs. He gives me a couple bundles of Vervain and tells me "not to go looking for trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that I leave and head back over to the Grill.

On the way back to the grill I passed a salon and went in, Vicki had some cash on her and since I don't plan on using it for drugs I decided to put some polish on my new look. I was sitting outside steeping my tea with some of the Vervain I got off Zach when people starting getting off school and making their way over. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me, not quite believing how well this Vick could clean up I guess. I smirked and sipped my tea.

Finally Jeremy showed up,

"V...Vicki?"

"Hey." I replied cheerfully

"What happened to you?" he said taking in my new appearance.

"I decided to turn over a new leaf, granted ditching school wasn't the best way to show that... you know how people say things won't change until you get sick and tired of being sick and tired?"

"No."

"Well let's just say I'm finally sick and tired of how I used to be... hiding behind drugs, always disappointing my brother, blaming the whole world for getting stuck with crappy parents. I decided today to no longer be defined by those things. I even decided I'm gonna break up with Tyler Lockwood... for real this time."

"Wow, seriously?" Jeremy said getting excited over that last part.

"Yeah, things are always gonna be sucky around me, that's life right? But if I keep acting like throwing a tantrum is suddenly gonna change the world and make it give me what I think I deserve than I'm no better than my mom and I'll end up just like her... or worse, and I don't want to do that to Matt... or you." He gave me a shy smile at that one then he got a confused look,

"Hey aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"I am? I mean, I am, thanks... better hurry." I rush inside, crap I forgot Vicki worked at the grill, that certainly knocked me off the high horse I was just getting comfortable riding.

I rush in back and find an apron, I got a dirty look from I'm guessing a manager but I kept my head down and got to taking orders,

I finally see Matt, he's sitting with Tyler. I go up to their table and ask what they would like to drink.

Matt: "Dr. Pepper sounds good, thanks, Vick."

Vicki: "Of corse brother, and for you?" I ask Tyler, who is clearly appreciating my new look, pausing a little too long on my chest, I'm pretty sure Matt just kicked him under the table, because he curses under his breath and shifts in his seat a bit before answering me,

Tyler: "I'll have a coke."

Vicki: "Coming up." I say and walk away to get their drinks but I still catch Matt asking Tyler not to ogle me right in front of him.

I pass Caroline and Bonnie as they enter talking about the new guy, Stefan Salvatore.

My shift finally comes to an end, and I see Jeremy has awkwardly been hanging out, but it works in my favor.

Vicki: "Hey, can I ask a favor?" I ask going up to him.

Jer: "Yeah, anything." He jumped at the offer,

Vicki: "Would you mind walking me home... and helping tidy up the place I know it's a lot to ask but I want to do something nice for Matty but something tells me I'm gonna be completely hopeless with a vacuum... if I can even find where we keep ours."

Jeremy chuckles, "yeah sure, no problem, actually sounds kind of fun."

Vicki: "Really? you realize we'll be cleaning up with our clothes on right?"

I get another laugh from Jeremy and it feels good that I'm making the kid happy after loosing his parents and having a judgey sister always on his back,

Jer: "Alright, now it sounds less fun, but I'm still in."

We arrive at the Donovan house and I can breathe a sigh of relief that I managed to work out where I live in this world without tipping off too many people. We get to cleaning, the house needs a lot of work, everything is out of date and mildewy. I decide... if I live long enough, I'll be showing up for all Vicki's future shifts at the grill to help Matt as much as I can.

"So are you going to the party by the falls tonight?" Jeremy asks.

Vicki: "No, I'm gonna stay here, probably not the right environment for me to be in when I'm trying to turn over a new leaf."

Jer: "Yeah, I get it."

Vicki: "How about you?"

Jer: "Yeah I think I'm gonna go. Could do with blowing off some steam." He says, I was kind of hoping Vicki's new attitude would influence him to change as well but it doesn't seem to be transferring that quickly.

Vicki: "Do me one more favor?" I ask walking closer to him,

Jer: "What?"

Vicki: "Stay with people... don't wander off alone in the woods,"

Jer: "OOkay, why?" He asks a bit freak out by my request.

Vicki: "Just been having these strange dreams lately... just don't want you getting hurt." I say playing with his t-shirt a bit.

Jer: "Are you sure you're okay, this is just a new leaf... out of the blue, nothing... happened?"

Vicki: "Yeah, absolutely, I guess it's gonna take a few days to shake all the paranoia that usually accompanies the drugs."

Jer: "Right... well, I promise I'll be careful."

Vicki: "Thanks, Jer." I give him a kiss on the cheek but he leans in to kiss me for real and I let him, it's weird kissing a boy in high school again, but I guess I'm in high school too again, so many things to work out still.

He leaves and I start snooping around, seeing what I can find out about Vicki. We didn't exactly learn much about her from the show, just that she was sleeping with Jeremy and Tyler and liked getting high. I'm gonna need to know more than that if I'm gonna go undetected here. I'm hoping after tonight I'll wake up in my own world but I get the sinking feeling that might not happen, that I might be here awhile. I still don't understand how this happened or what exactly is going on, I'm just trying to make the best of it, I moved around a lot when I was younger and adapting is a skill I've had to hone. Put me in any situation and I'll try just to get on with it and make the best of it.

I find which room's Vicki's...

She has some pictures up, I study them. Wait is that Vicki holding a newborn Matt? Vicki's the older one? But she's a year bellow him in school... crap I... I mean she must have been held back a few times, that's embarrassing.

It looks like she likes the band Garbage and... Elvis Costello, that's surprising. I find some DVDs it's old B&W horror. Huh, this girl and I just might have gotten along.

I'm startled by banging on the front door, I go over and look through the peep hole... it's Jeremy.

Vicki: "Hey, what are you doing back here?"

I take in his appearance he looks shaken up

Jer: "There was a girl at the party... she was attacked in the woods, some kind of animal. She's dead."

Crap, this is my fault isn't it? I didn't go tonight so Damon attacked someone else, I want to tell myself none of this is real but... looking a Jeremy, I get the sick feeling this is 100% real, and I just got someone killed.


	2. Acceptance

I woke up and immediately realized I was in Vicki's room. I was right, whatever this is, it isn't just a dream, I can't begin to understand what's happening but I'll be damed if I let another person die because I didn't want to play along.

Radical acceptance, I am Vicki... actually maybe I'll ask people to use my full name, or her full name... damn this is so confusing. I am Victoria Donovan and I am in the Vampire Diaries, there I've said it. I've accepted that is my current reality. And it can't just be about making the best out of this situation for myself I have to consider those around me. Damon killed someone last night because I avoided going to the party not wanting to deal with getting assaulted by Damon... or Tyler.

However I ended up in this universe, it's clear to me there are consequences to my actions... or inactions. And I don't want any more blood, needlessly, on my hands.

I get up and make breakfast for me and Matt.

He wakes up and shuffles into the kitchen smelling the coffee.

Matt: "What's all this?"

Vicki: "I heard about what happened last night, think of this as I'm really glad your still alive breakfast."

Matt gives me a sad smile and comes over giving me a big hug, It actually feels nice... grounding.

Next I get to school early and ask the main office for another print out of my schedule, it's only the second day of classes so they don't question it, if anything I think they were more surprised I intended to actually attend my classes.

I bumped into Jeremy in the hall, he smelled like pot. Guess it wasn't just Vicki's influence that drove him down a wrong path.

During lunch I was trying to plan my next moves. Was each day a new episode? or was there a week in between episodes like how they aired on tv? I got passed a flyer about the Night of the comet, that's the episode where Damon terrorizes Vicki on the roof, right? But he hasn't met me yet... and the girl he attacked in the woods died, so he won't be terrorizing her anymore either. Dammit, I miss one damn party and I've messed up the entire trajectory of season 1.

Alright, think, if the little things are changing focus on the big things, who dies next? It's Tanner, right? I really want Alaric to come, he could teach me to defend myself and he is damn fine to look at but I don't want to feel responsible for anyone else's death either... what do I do?

The bell rings and I start walking towards my next class when I bump into Stefan Salvatore. Hate to admit it but I stopped breathing for a little bit, I always spent time drooling over Ian Somerhalder I never gave whats his name? See I don't even know the actor's name, but I shockingly have to hold myself back from mounting him, he is so hot.

Stefan mercifully interrupts by thoughts by introducing himself,

Stefan: "Sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Stefan Salvatore, new here."

Vicki: "No, it was probably my fault, my head was somewhere else. I'm Victoria Donovan, new here too... sorta." Suddenly I get an idea, "This is going to sound very forward and I promise I don't mean anything inappropriate, but do you think we could exchange numbers?"

Stefan looks around, I guess checking if Elena is around but he thankfully agrees.

Stefan: "Uh, yeah I guess that fine. here," He hands over his phone and I give him mine so we can program in our numbers.

Vicki: "Thanks, I should get going to class. It was nice... bumping into you... Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan: "You too, Victoria Donovan."

**Stefan POV:**

Donovan... she must be Matt's sister, I haven't heard much about her other than she was a druggie but I didn't get that vibe from her. I turn to finish walking to my class when I see Bonnie staring at me, hopefully she doesn't misunderstand me giving Victoria my number. It seemed harmless at the time but I don't want anything to come between Elena and I, especially since Damon arrived in town, he'd take advantage of any opening without thinking twice.

**At the Grill, 3rd person:**

Bonnie: "I saw them exchanging numbers."

Caroline: "Stefan and Vicki Donovan?"

Elena: "Maybe she was just being welcoming."

Caroline: "Please, the only kind of welcoming gift she would think to get anyone would be a basket of pills, booze, and weed. If she was talking to Stefan she's trying to get in his pants, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Elena: "I thought she was with Tyler?"

Bonnie: "No Tyler was hooking up with like 3 different girls at the party the other night."

Caroline: "Yeah but it's Tyler, maybe thats him being restrained. Whatever... we need to put the focus back on you and Stefan, so you talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena: "Nope. We didn't go there."

Caroline: "Well no wonder Vicki thinks she has a shot."

Bonnie: "Caroline!"

Caroline: "What? I'm just being honest, it's easy- Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex! unless Boy likes girl, girl friend zones boy, another girl gives him sex."

Elena: "Stefan's not like that."

Caroline: "All guys are like that."

[Elena gets up.]

Bonnie: "Where are you going?"

Elena: "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

Meanwhile Victoria picks up another shift, does her hw, and tidies the house again before deciding to finally put herself into the action and attend the comet thing in the town square.

**Gilbert House:**

Elena: "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

Jenna: "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

Elena: "Actually according to Bonnie, Vicki Donovan was trying to throw herself at him."

Jeremy enters the kitchen,

Jeremy: "Can you not talk about Vicki, she's not like that, she's actually been trying really hard to turn things around."

Elena: "I was just telling Jenna what Bonnie saw."

Jeremy: "And what did Bonnie see?"

Elena: "They were in the hall exchanging numbers."

Jeremy: "Wow, what a slut," Jeremy says sarcastically. He grabs an apple and starts to walk away when Jenna stops him,

Jeremy: "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."

Jenna: "Oh, no, no, no!"

[Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: "Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

Jenna: "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

Jeremy: "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

Victoria POV:

I am walking towards the grill when I feel someone watching me, I turn around but no one's there, when I face forward again Damon materializes out of nowhere making my heart leap up into my throat.

Vicki: "Shit man, what the hell?"

Damon: "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I roll my eyes at that, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Damon Salvatore." He does that sexy dance thing with his eyes, but I remind myself he is too unhinged to get close to right now,

Vicki: "Victoria Donovan."

Damon: "Victoria," Damon says my name testing it out on his tongue. "What do you say to me and you having a drink?"

Vicki: "As long as it's in a well lit populated location, I could be talked into it."

Damon: "Well where's the fun in that?" Damon asks pouting a bit.

Vicki: "Your loss," I say as I press my body closer to his and tilt my head up to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how much fun I can be." I say seductively and walk away with confidence.

I can feel him watching me walk away, I'm definitely on his radar now, that should keep the other girls of Mystic Falls relatively safe tonight.

I pull out my phone and text Stefan

V: Just met your brother, he sure comes on a little strong

I get a reply almost instantly

S: Please Victoria stay away from Damon, he isn't safe

V: Believe me, I know

I just finish typing and hit send as Damon grabs me off the street disappearing us.


	3. Twist

**Victoria POV:**

On the roof Damon tore into my neck, man that hurt like a bitch, but he quickly pulled away spitting out my vervain trained blood and coughing violently. I used this time to pull out a can of pepper spray that was now vervain spray and got him right in the eyes... making him stagger backwards. Not leaving him any time to recover I kicked him hard in the chest causing him to fall off the roof.

After that I calmly walked down to the bar and ordered two drinks, It didn't take long before he stormed in looking murderous ,

"Do you have any idea how long I am going to torture you now before I kill you?"

I stayed calm and passed him over a drink,

"Relax, take a seat, I got you a drink. This time without the vervain twist, I know how that disagrees with you."

"Are you trying to die tonight?" he asks looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"No, I'am not. I have no doubt if you want to kill me you'll succeed sooner or later,"

"Trust me it'll be sooner," he threatens

"Well, I think if you've learned anything tonight, is that I'm not going down with out a fight. Look I don't want to die, but I'am also not gonna bat my eyes at you and kiss your ass so you take pity on me, something tells me thats not an emotion you carry. So I decided if you came at me I'd do something different than the generic beg for my life route, you know mix it up... keep it interesting."

"And you think not being a cliche will keep you alive?" Damon said condescendingly.

"Probably not for long, if that was all my plan entailed."

"Well please, dazzle me with your master plan."

I sigh, "sit down, take a breath, enjoy your drink, and I will. Right now you seem a bit unhinged, it's drawing attention."

"You know what else draws attention, kicking a man off a roof!" He whisper screamed at me,

I roll my eyes, "please, your fine, it's your ego thats more bruised than anything, come on I even bought the expensive bourbon."

He clenches his jaw but eventually takes a seat and downs his drink.

"There, sitting, drinking, and breathing, now spill before I get bored again and kill you right here in front of all these people."

"I know how to open the tomb," I tell him.

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"The comet is tonight, thats what you've been waiting for, right? Now all you need is the ugly crystal necklace and a witch... but what if I told you I know a short cut?"

He studies me before answering, "I'd say you just got interesting again."

The bartender comes back over,

"The next round is on him," I say nodding over to Damon.

"So how does a small town druggie know so much?" He asks me snidely

I roll my eyes, "I assure you I'm perfectly sober,"

"Oh yeah for how many hours now?"

"Its been two days thank you very much," I tell him.

"Must be a record." He says sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter how I know things, just that I do, so I'm going to give you a piece of information proving to you my value and in return you're gonna refrain from negatively impacting the population of Mystic Falls."

"Or I can drag you out of here, drain the vervain out of you and compel you to tell me everything I want to know." He said making me gulp in fear.

"Where's the fun in that?" I try asking.

"Oh trust me, I'll find it plenty fun."

"More fun that always being one step ahead of Stefan?" He looks at me slightly interested now.

"Say you do get me out of here without anyone seeing, wait till the vervain's out of my system, compel me... torture and kill me. That puts the ball back in Stefan's court, he'll come after you try to thwart your plans, but keep me alive and I can not only be your endless source of information, I'll be a double agent. You won't have to worry about your little brother swooping in and spoiling all your plans... speaking of, he just walked in, what's it gonna be?"

**Damon POV:**

Oh brother did I want to kill this chick. I did not expect her to get the drop on me and that had me wanting to tear her apart ripper style but unfortunately the bitch made a few good points. She clearly knows more than she should and it could be useful to have someone on the inside to keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't Stefan up any of my plans... plus she's certainly not boring, she'll make the time left waiting for Katherine slightly more enjoyable. Crap I think I'm gonna let her live.

"Answer me one question?" I ask her staring deep into her eyes,

She give me a nod,

"Why, do you want to help me, aside from self preservation, there's another reason isn't there?"

She looks down somewhat sadly before returning my stare,

"The girl you killed last night, it was supposed to be me, I knew you would attack me and I thought by not showing up I'd just avoid it... I didn't consider someone else would be hurt in my place."

"What makes you think I would have attacked you, I mean don't get me wrong you're very attackable," I tell her.

"I saw it," is her answer... huh.

Well, she just keeps getting more and more interesting.

"Give me your phone," I program my number in and text myself so I have hers.

"I'll be in touch, thanks for the bourbon." I finish my drink and sure enough Stefan rushes over to her to make sure she's okay... let's see how she plays this.

I listen in:

Stefan: "Are you alright? what did Damon want?"

Vicki: "For me to come with him, he was really weird and creepy and he was doing this thing with his eyes... I don't know man, it was just weird. Than he looked at this bracelet I was wearing and got all huffy and walked away."

I smirk, the girl had skills and Stefan fell for it, maybe she could be useful to my diabolical plan after all.


	4. Secret Agent, Man

**Victoria POV:**

When I got home from the grill that night Damon was waiting by my front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, hoping he hadn't conned an invitation in by Matty.

"Nice place, really denigrates the phrase white trash." Man he was a dick.

"What do you want?" I ask again running out of patience.

"Watch it! Just because I am allowing you to live a few weeks longer than you should doesn't mean I won't go to extreme lengths to teach you manners." I kept any smart remarks to myself and let him get on with his showboating.

"I believe there was a certain promise of information... you know to prove your usefulness. Time to pay up." Right I had forgotten.

"Your dad's grave."

"What?"

"If you don't find it morally objectionable you should dig up your father's grave. Buried with him is Emily Bennet's grimoire. Since she did the spell to seal the tomb then..."

"How to unseal the tomb would also be in there... and I assure you there is nothing I find morally objectionable, well apart from filling my tank with regular, now that's just sinful." He moved out of the way allowing me to get to the door.

"Gonna invite me in?" He asks

"Don't you have some digging to do?"

"Just want to make sure I can access you to make you suffer in unimaginable ways if your lying to me."

"I'm sure you'd fine away around it."

"hmm, I'm sure your right." He bopped me on the nose and sauntered away.

"Until then my little secret agent."

**3rd Person POV:**

At the boarding house Elena and Stefan shared an epic moment and an epic kiss, she left and Stefan stayed up waiting to for Damon to come home so he could warn him away from Vicki. Stefan was intrigued Victoria had a bracelet laced with vervain it gave him an idea on how to protect Elena tho.

Finally around 1 am Damon came in covered in dirt.

"What... where have you been?" Stefan stumbled to ask thrown off by his brother's dirty appearance.

"Aw, baby brother worried about me. Hey I thought you'd be happy me taking the time to hide my kills." Damon said hinting he was covered in dirt because he just buried someone instead of the truth he had recently unburied their father.

"I'd be happier if there weren't any kills to hide," Stefan tells him.

"Well that's just wanting your cake and eating it too, very greedy."

Stefan gave up talking to Damon and went up to bed. Damon opened his jacket and produced the grimoire he had dug up. Smirking to himself before going up to bed himself.

(A/N: because Damon was distracted with Victoria and digging up his dad's grave he didn't compel or sleep with Caroline)

Vicki had a whole week before she found herself in another episode. In that time she worked with Damon giving him just enough to keep her useful but not too much that he didn't still need her, it was a hard line to walk. She kept up with classes, broke up with Tyler, and showed up for all her shifts at work. People were starting to talk about the changes in her. Even Elena had to admit that she wasn't responsible for Jeremy's downturn. He was still hanging around the stoners and disappointing his sister and aunt. Vicki tried to help but she honestly had enough on her plate. She still made sure to text him once a day so he didn't feel abandoned by her. She didn't want to add to his reasons to check out but she also didn't want to be responsible for pulling him through this either.

The texts would ask him to come over and have dinner with her and Matty or hang out with her after work or get together to study before school but he almost never took her up on it.

Jeremy had always thought Tyler was the reason things never progressed between him and Vicki but now Tyler was out of the picture and still she was treating him like a little kid. He hated it, he was glad she was doing better but it just left him feeling more alone. She still texted him everyday but it was never that intimate connection he needed to feel so he kept using in order to numb the pain.

**Victoria POV:**

I had convinced Damon not to ask for Bonnie or Shiela's help in opening the tomb, it was going against their ancestor and helping vampires two things they wouldn't be likely to do plus Bonnie was too young and inexperienced and Shiela was too old and frail for such a big powerful spell. He needed to find a witch in her prime, one that was actually fond of him who would willing do him this favor and not screw him over first chance she got for forcing her to do the spell.

He thought on it and eventually came to the same conclusion I had, Bree. He hadn't killed Lexi yet so he was still in her good books, plus she'd help keep him away from Caroline and probably rock his world again. Even in the show after he killed Lexi she seemed down for one last ride.

Thursday finally came and it was the Friday Night Bites episode apparently that episode spanned two nights the first where Damon crashes Elena's "like Stefan" dinner for Bonnie and the next where Tanner dies. Bree was supposed to arrive in the next week so that still left Damon with too much free time to terrorize his brother and the humans of Mystic Falls. Which put Tanner in a very dangerous spot.

Stefan arrived at school walking up to Elena Bonnie and Caroline,

Stefan: "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie... Caroline."

Caroline: "Hi!"

Bonnie: "Hey, um, I gotta... we gotta go before the bells rings."

Caroline: "Why we have plenty of time?" Bonnie ignores Caroline and drags her away with her.

Caroline: "Ow, let go."

Elena: "Bonnie, wait..."

Stefan: "She doesn't like me very much. Is this still about Victoria?"

Elena: "She doesn't know you and no I explained you were just being friendly and it seems Vicki is really trying to turn over a new leaf its probably good she have some none stoner friends. She's just... she's my best friend. She's just looking out for me."

[Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around.]

Tyler: "Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Matt: "You're a dick. Sure you're not just pissed because Vic wised up and dumped your ass."

Tyler: "Like I care, she was just an easy l..." Tyler realizes he's talking about his best friends sister... "lady.... whatever, look you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls."

Matt: "Pathetic save and they are called Gnomes."

Back to Stefan and Elena

Elena: "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

Stefan: "Yes."

Elena: "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

Matt: "Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice."

Tyler: "Let her know she made the wrong one."

[Tyler catches the football and looks menacingly over at Stefan]

Matt: "What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!"

[Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.]

Victoria texted Damon to let him know Stefan tried out and made the football team and that Elena was hosting a dinner get together to help Bonnie get on board the Stefan train.

D: That's it? Some secret agent you are.

V: What can I say it's a slow week.

D: Well, I say we make it more interesting, you and I are crashing that party.

Later that night Damon and Victoria are walking up to the Gilbert porch,

Victoria: "This is a bad idea."

Damon: "This is a great idea!"

Victoria: "I am not in the inner circle yet, this is only going to make them wary of me."

Damon: "No, it'll make them protective of you. now shut up and follow my lead." He rings the bell and waits for Elena to answer the door.

**inside:**

Stefan: "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

Bonnie: "Yeah, they are."

[The doorbell rings again.]

Elena: "I wonder who that could be."

Elena opens the door surprise to see Damon and Vicki there.

Damon: "Hope you don't mind, Stefan told me you where hosting dinner, I thought it'd be a perfect chance to get to know my brother's new friends."

Vicki holds up the cake,

Victoria: "we brought dessert."

Elena: "Oh... uhh."

Stefan comes to the front door hearing his brother, he's surprised to see Victoria, he looks to her wrist but the bracelet she was wearing the other night is gone. He looks back over to Damon harshly

Stefan: "What are you doing here?"

Damon: "Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

Elena: "Oh, yeah, you can..."

Stefan: "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon? We're just...finishing up."

Elena: "It's fine. Just come on in."

Damon: "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

Elena: "Thank you."

[The Living Room.]

Vicki: "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. That makes me like you all the more Stefan."

Bonnie: "Well, just as long as your not liking him too much." Bonnie mutter under her breath.

Damon: "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Victoria: "Yeah, I get that. deciding to turn over a new leaf and fighting for how you want your life to be not just accepting what you were stuck with is hard but since turning things around myself I have found it's worth it." Stefan smiled sadly at Victoria not liking that Damon had dragged her into this.

Damon: "So Elena, hear your on the Cheerleading team, You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type." Damon changes the conversation not liking the little moment between his brother and his underling.

Elena: "Oh uh, my mom was a cheerleader, and I've just always done it."

Damon: "I'm sorry, Elena... I heard about your parents. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Victoria: "Wow captain buzzkill, nice segway."

Stefan: "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

Damon: "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

Later Elena is in the kitchen with Damon cleaning up, Bonnie is in the bathroom and Stefan uses this time to approach Victoria.

Stefan: "Hey,"

Victoria: "Hey, sorry for this. Really didn't expect agreeing to one date meant I'd be crashing whatever this was supposed to be."

Stefan: "Don't worry about it, this is all Damon. So umm what happened to that bracelet that you were wearing the other night."

Victoria: "Oh nothing, it just didn't really go with my outfit today."

Stefan: "I think it would go with everything, its very beautiful." Stefan said staring deep into her eyes, "you should always wear it." he add trying to compel her.

Victoria played along, "I should always wear it."

Bonnie came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Victoria excused herself to help Elena in the kitchen. Bonnie decides she should help too. Damon comes out and Stefan confronts him.

Stefan: "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to. She is trying to turn her life around, you should let her."

Damon: "Please of course she exists for my amusement, They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking. And you of all people should know its only a matter of time before she falls off that wagon, I'm just helping her along."

Stefan: "All right look you've had your fun. You used Victoria, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

Damon: "That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

[Elena's bedroom.]

Elena: "Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun."

Stefan: "Hmm. That makes one of us."

Elena: "Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be... although I don't really see him and Vicki as a couple, it kinda seemed like she didn't want to be here tonight."

Stefan: "Yeah if she wants to stay on this new path we need to do everything we can to keep her away from Damon."

Elena: "Okay, I trust you."

Stefan: "Thank you."

**Victoria POV:**

I put back on my Vervain bracelet playing along with the storyline that Stefan "compelled" me to always wear it. But it didn't really matter as I was drinking it daily anyway. I had to hand it to Damon the plan actually worked I was officially "in" Elena's inner circle, at Stefan's urging but still it would make things a lot easier. 

Tonight Tanner would die unless I intervened, I had already intervened enough to spare Caroline being treated like a blow up sex doll full of blood so I knew it was possible to change things I just hadn't quite worked out how to do it this time. If I did something to Tanner to make him miss the game, mess with his car or slip him sleeping pills, then Damon might end up killing someone else in his place like when I didn't show up at the party at the falls that first night. 

I don't have too much time to brainstorm on it and I'm starting to panic but I need to get to School. I text Jeremy on the way asking if he wants to just _chill before homeroom_. I'm surprised when he texts back _yea sure_.

I grabbed something from the vending machine for breakfast, not very healthy I know but I didn't have time to grab anything more substantial before leaving the house.

"You know you should be careful, I hear food is a drug." Jeremy says as my mounds bar drops.

"Please, there's coconut and almonds, if anything this is me eating healthy." I joke back. "So what made you finally agree to hang out with me today?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet uncomfortably,

"Yeah sorry, just been busy."

"Okay."

"Actually thats not it, when you broke up with Tyler... did you even think about giving us a shot?" Wow that was bold of him, It kinda makes me respect him a bit more but it also puts me in a SUUUUUPPER awkward position.

"Uhh, honestly? No. I am trying to think of myself, as selfish as that sounds, keeping clean, being a better sister, trying to catch up on school. I mean its pathetic I woke up from my drug stupor to realize I am older than Matty but two grades behind him, do you know how much of a loser that makes me feel like? I like you Jeremy and I don't regret any time we've spent together but I just really need to focus on myself right now and I'm not going to apologize for that. If you don't like the new me... if you were only with me before for drugs or sex, that person is gone. And she's going to stay gone as long as I have a say."

I start to walk away but he stops me and kisses me, catching me off guard.

"Just so you know, it wasn't just the drugs or the sex, both of which I admit I really like but I like you more. And I want you to keep putting yourself first I just miss the old you, as selfish as that sounds, I think I could have really fallen for her, what the hell is wrong with me that I don't feel that for you now that your clean?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with you Jeremy. Your lost right now, and maybe thats just where you need to stay for a little bit longer, it's like hanging out with someone when your hungover, you can really care about that person but still want them just out of your face, wait does that make any sense? Whatever, what I'm trying to say was that I think high and lost me could have really fallen for you too, I think she did actually, and maybe that's even what got me to care again. So thank you and I am sorry if you feel like I've left you behind."

"No I get what you're saying, we're in two different places, and unfortunately they don't lend themselves to us being together. Thanks for saying you were falling for me too. It means more than you know. Maybe when I'm in a different place or a bit more over you we could be close again."

"I would really like that," I tell him.

"Just not right now, so maybe ease up on the polite texting, its kinda getting on my nerves," he tells me.

I laugh a bit at that, "Alright fair enough, I'll ease off a bit."

"Yeah its just coming off a bit big sistery which is kinda adding insult to injury."

"Yikes, okay message received."

Throughout the day I am distracted by thoughts on what to do to protect Tanner tonight, and I am still no closer to a solution. At lunch Elena comes up to me and asks me to join her and her friends at their table.

**Elena POV:**

I see Vicki come in the cafeteria and a turn back to Bonnie and Caroline,

"I'm gonna invite her over," I tell them.

"Wait what?" Caroline asks completely confused as to why I would do this.

"She came over the other night with Damon, Stefan's brother, and I kinda do see a change in her and Stefan is worried if she keeps hanging out with his brother all the progress she's made will disappear."

"And how is this your problem, or ours?" She asks not getting it, I look to Bonnie for help but she seems fairly annoyed I'm asking her over too.

"Look Stefan is new here and he thinks of her as a friend, she's not corrupting my little brother anymore, so I really have no reason not to like her so I'm offering an olive branch... it's the right thing to do."

I walk up to her and it's super awkward but she accepts my invitation and comes to sit with us.

"Hi Caroline, Bonnie, sorry if this is uncomfortable I know we're not exactly close but you try saying no to those big doe eyes."

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Caroline exclaims agreeing with her I look over to Bonnie for help again but she just shrugs,

"They have a point, you mastered the puppy look when you were 2 and you've ruling us all with it ever since."

"Hey! at least I use my powers for good." I argue.

The rest of lunch actually isn't that bad, we were all able to get along and I'm happy I was able to do this for Stefan.

Later that night I am getting something out of my car for the game when Damon surprises me,

Elena: "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Damon: "Im hiding from Victoria."

Elena: "And why is that?"

Damon: "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

Elena: "Really? That doesn't sound like her."

Damon: "Oh you just have to let her get going, she can be quite the chatterbox. Plus she's awfully young."

Elena: "Not much younger than you are."

Damon: "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

Elena: "Look granted I haven't always been Vicki's biggest fan but I grew up with her and her brother, I've known her my whole life and that means something to me."

Damon: "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

Elena: "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon: "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

Elena: "Really?"

Damon: "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

Elena: "Excuse me?"

Damon: "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me."

I admit there is something about his eyes that draws me in but I am more than just my hormones. I hit him, hard furious he would first think so low of me and second try to do this to his brother.

Elena: "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine."

**Victoria POV:**

I see Elena slap Damon from across the parking lot, I walk over clapping once she storms off.

"Well done, she's sure to be yours any day now." I say and he growls annoyed at me.

"Well it might have worked if it wasn't for that shinny new necklace she's wearing, no doubt something Stefan got after seeing your bracelet."

"So you strike out and its mine and Stefan's fault, are you really so dependent on compulsion you don't know any other way to seduce a woman? That is disappointing, I kinda figured with looks like yours you had the moves to back em up but I guess the lord doesn't give with both hands." I tease him angering him further.

"I assure you my skills with women in and out of the bedroom are nothing short of legendary," He tells me.

"Clearly."

"Don't you have somewhere to be something to smoke?" he says tauntingly,

I look past him and see Matt talking to Stefan, I just need to distract him a bit longer to keep him from fallowing Stefan that will cause them to fight and set off a chain reaction leading to Tanner's death... I just hope it doesn't end in mine.

"Maybe I'm more interested in having something else in my mouth," I say seductively to him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise a bit.

"Hmm you couldn't handle it." He tells me full of himself

"but sweet little Elena could? Or maybe you have a bit of a problem rising to the occasion, you are pretty up there in years now... you know there are pills nowadays that can help the elderly with that."

He growls again and roughly grabs my head crushing his mouth to mine in a furious and sloppy kiss. Despite feeling like a bit of whore I have to admit having this gorgeous man's lips on mine almost makes me forget what I total psychopath he is at least without his humanity turned on.

He has me pressed up against a car and his hands are roughly grabbing me everywhere. I am getting light headed from lack of oxygen when he pulls away from me and holds me by my throat.

"Not smart playing with me, do you have any idea how tempted I am to drain you right now despite the vervain running through you."

I chant to myself over and over not to let my fear show, don't back down.

"So you can play this game with whoever you want but no one else can join in?" I choke out

"Thats right because I can do whatever I want, to whoever I want... anyone anytime anyplace. So don't start something unless you're prepared to finish it." He steps away from me letting go of my throat.

"You're the one who pressed on the breaks not me, what's the matter need to be suffering from unrequited love to fool around with a girl?" I say calling after him.

He turns around, "no I just don't find it a turn on to be with someone who sees me as a monster,"

I scoff at that, "Right so unless it's some airhead you compelled or a fellow monster you're not interested... careful Damon it almost sounds like you need to be superior or equal to sleep with someone never below them... I wonder why that is... afraid of being vulnerable?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just have a girl I'd rather keep waiting for and trust me I will ravish her as she rips your pretty little neck apart so we can roll around in your blood."

I get sad a little thinking of how upset he is going to be once he realizes Katherine is not in the tomb, he must see it on my face.

"What? Disappointed our little date didn't lead to some big love affair, sorry druggie but I'm spoken for, no hard feelings uh?"

He walks off and I peel myself away from the car trying to feel stable on my legs again.

I go back over to the field and the game has started, both Stefan and Tanner are alive and well... I think I actually pulled this off.


	5. Bucket List

**Victoria POV:**

Bree was getting in town tomorrow which meant Damon was about to open the tomb which meant my days in this world were numbered because he certainly would never forgive me for not telling him Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I used this week to get closer to Stefan hoping that might afford me some protection but I wasn't holding out a lot of hope.

I wasn't sure if I died if I would return to my own world or if maybe I was already dead and this was some weird afterlife... I guess I would soon find out. It's a weird feeling knowing your days are numbered you get more confident more sure of yourself knowing you have to make what time you have left count. I even went ahead and made a MYSTIC FALLS/VAMPIRE DIARIES BUCKET LIST:

1\. Go skinny dipping in the quarry  
2\. Find the caves that ran under the Lockwood property and add my name to the Viking Mikaelson's  
3\. Find probably the only Alaric Saltzman listed in the world and get a message to him that Isobel wasnt dead dead but a vampire and if he was ever near Mystic Falls he should look up a Jenna Sommers.  
4\. Make a stake out of the wood from the welcome sign and give it to Jeremy along with a cryptic note along the lines only for use on Finn or Kol and if you don't mind Stefan and Damon dying... Klaus.  
5\. Pay Shiela Bennett a visit and warn her against letting Bonnie open a magically sealed coffin, that Esther was a bitch who should stay dead.

I just need one last epic one but I was unsure what it should be but when I saw Bree I had a bolt of inspiration. I asked her to buy me a couple days before opening the tomb and get me Lexi's number.

She was skeptical and only promised to delay one day but I had lexi's digits and I knew the last epic thing I wanted to do while in this world.

**Damon POV:**

Bree was getting everything ready to open the tomb, just one more day and I would finally rescue Katherine and she would see who the better man was, the one who never gave up on her or replaced her with a human copy, she would finally be all mine.

I begrudgingly admit Victoria had come in handy-- that double crossing bitch Emily possessed Bonnie and tried to stop me entering the tomb by destroying the crystal but thanks the to druggie psychic I didn't need it and Stefan was still completely clueless to my plans and had zero chance of stopping me. Although now that I think about it I hadn't seen Vickie for a few days... she better not be planning against me if she knows what's good for her.

**Victoria POV:**

Numbers 1 to 3 were done but carving a stake was hella hard and I was a little scared to visit "grams." When I called Lexi I told her I was a friend of Stefan's and I didn't think I'd be around for long and needed her help to pull off something epic to go out with a bang. She wanted to talk to Stefan and see if there was a way to save me but I told her I would only tell her what was wrong if she helped me with my plan she begrudgingly agreed and with Lee's help we were off to Whitmore college.

Lexi and Lee and I were driving down to Whitmore college, I was surprised because from what I remember Lexi didn't have a daylight ring... which now that I think about it doesn't make much sense since she was friends with a witch. But anyway apparently they had UV protective glass on the windows so we were fine to be in the car at least.

Lexi: "so how did you and Stefan become friends?"

V: "oh you know I watched this tv series off and on for almost 7 years and one day I wake up and I'm a character in the show. I tried to save some lives while I was here but now my lies are gonna catch up to me so I wanted to try and save one more before I have to pay the piper."

Ehh if im gonna die anyway why keep lying right.

Lee: "Wait... WHAT?!"

Lexi: "You're... you're not joking, are you?"

V: "Sadly no.... OH! if Damon asks you to go to a party on Stefan's birthday, say no. There just saved another life, look at me go."

Lexi: "Damon was gonna have me killed?!!!"

V: "Yeah he said it was to get the town's suspicion over vampires away from him and Stefan but I think it was just a dick move, a way to prove to Stefan there was no redeeming him."

Lee: "Well I'm convinced."

V: "Actually..."

Lexi: "What? you think there is something redeemable about Damon?"

V: "I've seen it, yes. but I don't know if what I've seen will come true anymore, I don't know what's real anymore. There's this girl, Elena Gilbert. She looks just like Katherine and she has a way with both Salvatore's... she brings out their humanity, makes them care about each other again. I hope that still happens in this weird AU timeline whatever."

Lexi: "Putting a pin in Stefan stupidly being involved with someone who looks just like Katherine, what is it you want my help with, some secret evil scientist society?"

V: "Yeah, there's this guy, Enzo, he has been tortured by these dr. Mangala mother fuckers for 70 odd years. Damon thinks he's dead but in the show I saw he's not, he doesn't have anyone, he was an orphan, no one is coming for him, if I can help end his suffering before Damon kills me for not telling him Katherine has been out of that tomb all these years, I think it'll make this whole strange trip worth it."

Lee: "Hey, maybe that's what wrong with you? You're on a bad acid trip or something."

V: "That'd be classic, I do drugs for the first time in my life and wake up as a stoner in a TV show. You guys seem weirdly okay with me saying im from another reality."

Lexi: "Hey, we're vampires who are we to say what's real or not."

V: "Good point."

Lee: "So was I in this TV show of yours?"

V: "Umm yeah briefly, Damon and Elena are on a road trip to see Bree and you kidnapped Elena to lure Damon out and then almost killed him to avenge Lexi but Elena talked you out of it saying Lexi was a good person which means you must be too so you were better than this."

Lee: "And that worked?"

V: "What can I say, Elena Gilbert seems to have a way with men, not even in a slutty manipulative way like Katherine-- its more like she's just pure goodness and you can't help but want to do what she thinks is good, if that makes any sense."

Lexi: "No, not really but I will deal with Stefan and Elena later, right now lets go over the plan to rescue mr. Enzo St. John."

V: "From what I can remember there's this Nazi youth looking guy, Wes Maxfield, he's the current lead scientist who's trying to develop a ripper virus that will turn vampires cannibal, make you guys only crave vampire blood to the extent you rip each other apart. "

Lee: "That sounds lovely."

V: "Yup so while I don't want to cause anyone's death I'm thinking we compel Aaron Whitmore to... I don't know drive into a telephone pole so he goes to the hospital and they call his only family, Wes, giving us time to get Enzo and blow up all their research ending the Agustine society once and for all."

Lexi: "So what does this Enzo look like?"

Lee: "Why are you asking?"

Lexi: "Well im just thinking if I was dropped into a tv show I would find the guy I was major fan girl-ling over and pounce.... if I was single of corse."

V: "Well I already did that, Damon-- but he's not really too stable right now."

Lexi: "And you think a vampire who has been tortured for 70 years living on a few ounces of blood a day will be safer to get your mack on with?"

V: "No... maybe, I don't know but if im gonna die soon anyway why not give it a whirl."

Lexi: "You know im not gonna let Damon kill you right?"

V: "Why do you care?"

Lexi: "Remember I'm good, and your friends with Stefan and you saved my life."

V: "I'm not really friends with Stefan, I've lied to him about almost everything and really only got close to him to feed Damon info so he wouldn't terrorize me."

Lexi: "Well the saving my life part was true, and that will matter more to Stefan."

V: "I could have been lying about that."

Lexi: "No, you think Damon is going to kill you, you have no reason to lie or else you would have made up something a lot more believable than your from another reality where this one was just some tv show."

V: "Thank you, both of you for helping me, you don't owe me anything but it means a lot just to even talk freely like this and not make up like you said something more believable."

Lexi: "Your welcome."

**Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls** everyone is getting ready for the Founder's Party. With Vicki MIA and Bree "busy" getting everything ready for the tomb spell Damon compelled Caroline to be his date not wanting to miss a chance to get under Stefan's skin one more time.

Elena is reading the original Founder's party registry,

Elena: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Damon: "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan: "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

Elena: "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline: "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me. Could I just borrow your date?"

Elena: "Oh, uh..."

Stefan: "I don't really dance."

Damon: "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Caroline: "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

Elena: "It's up to Stefan."

Caroline: "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer."

[Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.]

Damon: "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

Elena: "For what?"

Damon: "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

Elena: "The Battle of Willow Creek."

Damon: "Right."

Elena: "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

Damon: "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

Elena: "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

Damon: "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena: "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out."

Damon: "I hope so, too."

Stefan slips vervain into Caroline's drink and the two are off to the side talking so her mom doesn't catch her with alcohol.

Stefan: "So you're Damon's date, what happened with Victoria?"

Caroline: "I don't know probably found a pill bottle she found more interesting."

That alarms Stefan.

Stefan: "When was the last time you saw her?"

Caroline shrugs uninterested, "we're not exactly bff's"

Stefan: "Right, well if you hear anything please let me know okay... I'm worried and she's not responding to my texts."

Caroline: "Fine, whatever."

[Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline]

Damon: "What'd we miss?"

Stefan: "We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?"

Damon: "No, thanks, I'll pass."

Elena: "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

Stefan: "Absolutely."

[Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.]

Damon: "What was my brother talking to you about?"

Caroline: "He wanted to know where Vicki Donovan was."

Damon: "That makes two of us."

**Back at Whitmore College** , the sun has set and everything is now in motion. Lexi Lee and Victoria watch Wes take the bait and drive off to be by his nephew's side allowing them to slip in but Lexi and Lee bounce off the invisible barrier.

**Victoria POV:**

V: "Crap I forgot to factor that in."

Lexi: "Just go get him, well keep anyone from entering." I nod and hurry in finding the entrance to the basement. Damn this place is super creepy, I hope there are no other members around this time of night, no no one else is here Lexi or Lee would have heard their heart beat its fine just find Enzo and get out.

I'm by the cages now, its dark and damp and definitely something out of a horror movie down here.

I turn a corner and holding up my cell phone I see a figure in the back corner of the last cell.

V: "En..Enzo?" I try calling his name again but nothing so I open up one of the blood bag I brought with me and zoosh he materializes right in front of my face, if I ever doubted any of this was real I don't now because my heart is about to beat out of my chest!

Enzo: "Hello there."

V: "H...Hi. I brought this for you."

Enzo: "A bit more than my usual ration size, not that im complaining." He grabs the bag through the bars scaring the crap out of me and rips into it. before pinning me down with his intense dark gaze, "what was that lovely gift for, love?"

V: "I'm here to rescue you." He laughs

Enzo: "Is that right?" I'm finding it hard to use my words right now so I just nod.

Enzo: "Well, carry on with the show then." I tell him he might want to stand back but he tells me he'll be fine, I'm thinking he has serious doubts about my ability to really spring him but I take out the c4 and attach it around the cell's hinges. His eyes widen and he takes a couple steps back. I run the the wire a bit a hide behind a wall trying to keep myself from blowing up and I blow it.

It was awesome!

the noise the bang, the derbis and cloud of dust and then Enzo emerged out of it like a god. he paused and held out his hand for me to help me up.

Enzo: "Don't stop now, you're just starting to impress me, let's carry on with my rescue shall we."

I undercut how badass I just was by lamely just nodding again.

We're racing to to exit now when I stop remember why else I'm here.

Enzo: "Why are you stopping?"

Victoria: "We can't just leave."

Enzo: "I kind of thought that was the entire point to all this."

Victoria: "No, they'll keep going find someone else to torture, we need to destroy everything they have leave them with nothing."

Enzo: "That can be done later! we need to leave!"

Victoria: "No, I may not have later, just go I have friends waiting outside I'm right behind you." I take off running grabbing files here setting fires there when I hear Enzo come back in and start helping me.

Victoria: "Why did you come back, you were almost free?"

Enzo: "I'm not one to leave behind a friend, not my style." I smile and quickly get back to work not wanting Enzo to regret his choice in coming back for me. I would say we have about 60-70% of everything and I make the executive decision it enough and time to go. The fires were growing and we needed to leave. 

Looking at Enzo's face when he breathed in free air stepping across that threshold, I knew I chose right, this was truly epic.


	6. House Guests

Matt woke up surprised to find three people in his kitchen along with his sister,

Matt: "Uhh whats going on here?"

V: "Matty! you're up, umm okay I know I should have talked to you about this first but I rented out some of our rooms."

Matt: "You what?!"

V: "Relax Lexie and Lee, oh right this is Lexie, Lee, and Enzo-- Lexie, Lee, Enzo, this is my brother Matt. They can take Mom's room, and I'm giving Enzo mine, I'll sleep out here on the couch. it'll be great they'll pay rent and help with groceries and we could use the cash to pay back bills maybe not have to pick up so many shifts actually get to act our age a bit more."

Matt: "How did you even know these people, did you take out an add on craigslist?! You're not thinking this through, are you using again are they dealers?"

Enzo: "I assure you mate I would never dream to corrupt such a beautiful young lady."

Matt: "Yeah well i'm not gonna give you the chance, you're not staying here, any of you. I'm going to work I expect them to be gone when I get back Vick, I mean it."

Matt storms out of the house, missing how all three vampires lunge for the corner when he throws the door open letting sunlight in and slamming it behind him.

V: "It's alright, I'll talk him around."

Enzo: "Well, if I've learned anything its not to underestimate your skills that and the pure genius of toaster strudel." Enzo remarked squeezing out some icing from a plastic packet, very different from the porridge he was use to the last time he was free.

Lexie: "Maybe Lee and I should stay at the boarding house,"

Lee: "No I am not giving Damon the chance to kill you."

Enzo: "Ah yes, Damon the man who left me to burn alive and is now a threat to you my charming heroine. When do we get to pay him a visit, there's a few things I'd like to get off my chest."

V: "Tonight Bree will open the tomb Damon will be devastated and betrayed so if you'd like to get your kicks in without feeling guilty for kicking him while he's at his lowest I'd strike now."

Enzo: "I think you see from how we all dove for cover when your brother opened the door, now's not exactly an option for me."

Victoria's phone went off, she looked down to see who was texting her.

V: "It's Stefan again, I'm gonna text him to come over."

Lexie: "Are you going to tell him what you told us?"

Enzo: "What did she tell you, have you been keeping secrets from your new BFF... did I use that expression correctly?"

Lexie: "Yes, and well done and its up to Vee if she wants you to know."

V: "Vee?"

Lexie: "It fits you better than Victoria,"

V: "Fine, uhh no. I'm not gonna tell Stefan, not everything anyway."

Enzo: "And what about me?"

V: "Umm maybe once your a bit more caught up in this century it'd be kinda hard to explain otherwise."

Lexie: "So what are you going to tell him?"

V: "I don't know I'll figure something out. I'm gonna shower and change before he gets here."

Over at the Boarding house Stefan used Caroline to take Damon down with vervain and had locked him in the basement cells the night before not believing Damon hadn't had something to do with Victoria's disappearance. He woke up this morning and made his way to check on his brother but was surprised to see it empty. Stefan raced upstairs and saw Damon lounging on the sofa with a beautiful half naked woman and a few blood bags discarded around them.

Damon: "Hey brother, did I forget to mention we have a house guest, Bree this is Stefan-- Stefan Bree. Bree here is a witch, very handy to have around when your drugged beaten and locked up."

Stefan: "Good to know." Stefan heard his phone buzz and looked down FINALLY Victoria had texted him back... maybe Damon didn't hurt her.

V: Hey Stef sorry I've been MIA come over and I'll explain everything plus there's someone here who's dying to say hi.

Damon: "Why looking so confused brother, do I need to explain sexting? You see when a boy likes a girl..."

Stefan: "No it's Victoria,"

Damon: "Oh you mean my vanishing assistant who got me semi tortured last night, I'd love to have a chat with her, let me go get me coat."

Stefan: "Forgetting something?" Stefan asked producing Damon's sunlight ring from his back pocket.

Damon: "Are you?" Damon asked raising his hand sporting a new one curtesy of Bree.

Bree: "Well I might as well come to keep you both from killing each other."

Damon: "Party pooper."

Back at the Donovan's Lexie and Lee are showing Enzo how to work a computer and phone and showing him google so he can catch up on everything he's missed. Victoria is out of the shower but is still getting dressed in her room when the doorbell rings.

Lexie jumps up and down excited to see Stefan and Enzo rushes into Victoria's room not wanting to announce his presence yet, but he is very happy he didn't think to knock because he is treated with a half dressed deliciously damp Victoria.

Lexie unlock the door but then retreats to the corner,

Stefan: "Hello, Victoria?" Stefan shouts as the door creaks open but neither he nor Stefan can enter.

Stefan: "Hello?"

Victoria jumps into some jeans and runs to the door.

V: "You're both here great, Stefan please come in."

Damon: "Forgetting an invite there sweetheart."

V: "No I think that's everyone, oh I'm sorry Bree please come in."

Bree: "Thanks doll."

Damon is growling now growing inpatient.

V: "Sorry Damon but you're not getting invited in, you'll have to wait till I leave to kill me."

Damon: "Trust me I cleared my schedule to do just that today.

Lexie: "No you won't." Lexie announces herself catching both Salvatore's and Bree off guard.

Stefan: "Lexie? How..." Stefan forgets trying to understand and just wraps her up in a big hug, "I can't believe your here... what are you doing here?"

V: "I invited her, I think I'd be better if we finish talking at the boarding house tho but to do that we're gonna need a couple rings, is that something you could help with?" She asks Bree, 

Bree: "just waiting on this one to finally ask for help." She responds gesturing to Lexie

Back at the boarding house Lexie Lee Victoria Damon Stefan and Bree are all sitting around the parlor.

Damon: "Alright we're here, now explain."

Victoria: "I get these dreams... versions of the future, they don't always come true because people can change them with free will but they are never flat out false either... Katherine isn't in the tomb, Damon."

Stefan: "Katherine? What is she talking about Damon?"

Victoria: "I was supposed to get attacked by Damon the night of the party by the falls but I saw it happen and skipped but he ended up attacking someone else, killing her. So just staying clear of you guys wasnt the right move so I reached out to you Stefan and hoped to be a bit more protected. I used you and I'm sorry. I had a... vision for lack of a better word about Lexie and what she meant to you and I found a way to get in touch to ask for her help. I made a deal with Damon to keep him from killing randomly or out of boredom and in exchange I told him I'd help him get the tomb open... but I never told him that Katherine was never in there. She used it to fake her death so she could be free, she chose to leave the both of you... I'm sorry."

Damon: "You're lying,"

V: "Im sorry Damon, I'm not. I know you won't believe it until you see for yourself and that's why Lexie is here for, she's gonna keep you from blaming and killing me for Katherine not being in that tomb."

Damon: "Well we'll just see about that."

Damon says ominously and walks away.


	7. Fooled

Enzo didn't like staying behind but he had waited so long for his revenge he wanted it to go perfectly, and right now everything was too crazy... he didn't feel like loosing to Katherine's ghost/the pain her absence would cause Damon, no when he struck he wanted to be the center of attention. He didn't tell Vee that he saw his daylight ring in a display case at Augustine, he was thankful for her rescuing him but still it would be a long time before he trusted anyone. So for now he was committed to keeping his cards close to the vest.

Victoria was thankful Stefan didn't seem to hold any grudges against her if anything it seemed their friendship had only grown stronger. Stefan agreed to stand with Lexi and help defend Vee if it came to it. 

Victoria was working a shift at the Grill when Stefan came racing in,

Victoria POV:

V: "Hey, Stef where's the fire?"

S: "Its Elena, no one knows where she is, I think she's in danger... Bonnie's missing too, please is there any way you... your... gift, can help?"

Crap I forgot about Anna, wait that means Jeremy might be in danger too.

V: "Uhh, yeah hang on I'm gonna take my break meet me out back,"

I went outside in the Ally to see Stefan pacing back and forth,

V: "Hey, it's okay, she's going to be okay. They are at the motel outside of town." He starts moving knowing which motel I am talking about but there's more he needs to know, "wait Stefan!" I say stopping him, "There's more... she was taken by a vampire named Anna and a guy named Ben. Anna wants into the tomb for her mother Pearl, if she's taken Elena and Bonnie it's to force you to open the tomb tonight and if she's already shown herself that means Jeremy is in danger too. She wants to use him to awaken her mother, she thinks its poetic to have it be Gilbert blood or something."

S: "Okay, thank you. I'm gonna go get Elena and Bonnie, you try calling Jeremy and get him to come here, keep him in public until I get back okay?" I nod yes and he takes off. I whip out my phone and start calling Jeremy, please pick up.

It's straight to voice mail so I try sending a text, 

J- its Vee please be careful if you're with Anna she wants to use you for something very dangerous, come 2 the Grill and I'll explain.

Stefan POV:

I couldn't believe Damon said he wished Elena dies, thank god Victoria was able to use her psychic powers to help, I hope she's right and Katherine isn't in that tomb, my brother doesn't deserve happiness after everything he's done.

I was surprised when I found out she only befriended me to spy for Damon but I understood the more I thought about it, she was human and stood no chance against him, she was just trying to be clever enough to stay alive. I admired her efforts so far and after talking with Lexi and I discovered she potentially saved her life, I couldn't hold anything against her.

I could see the motel now, I concentrated on my hearing to determine which room they were holding the girls in, I heard who I assume is Ben, "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

He asked, and then I heard Bonnie's voice and knew I had the right room,

"Yep. We can die."

"Ah. that sucks." Ben replies and I kick the door in,

Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Thankful Bree hasn't supplied every vampire in town with a daylight ring I go and rip the curtains open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben dives between the two full beds desperately trying to hide in the dark.

Elena: "Stefan!" Elena screams relieved I've found her,

Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.

Stefan: "Let's get outside!" I tell them before walking over to Ben, looking down at him.

Stefan: "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

I threaten him before filing them in on everything and heading over to the Grill hoping Victoria was able to get in touch with Jeremy.

When we get there I see Victoria on her phone much to her managers ire, dammit that means Anna must have Jeremy.

I call Lexi and get her to go over and convince Bree to help, Bree tells her Anna has been to see Damon, which means Damon must have known she was involved when Elena came up missing and didn't tell me. Anna will be there tonight when we open the tomb which means that's where Jeremy will be, we will have to get him back then.

3rd Person POV:

Everyone is gathered at the tomb, except Jeremy. Anna has him not far and promises to return him safely as long as she is allowed to leave with her mother.

Bree and Bonnie open the tomb and Damon takes Elena inside as insurance not to trap him in there.

Stefan has gone to get gasoline to torch the other vampires and Victoria helps him carry them over.

V: "Stefan, there is someone in there, Harper... he's a good man, can we let him live? Please he was an African American who fought in the civil war if anyone deserves their freedom its him."

S: "Alright just point him out, but he'll have to stay at the boarding house to make sure he can control himself,"

V: "Of course."

When they get back and place the gas tanks and torches down Stefan notices Elena isn't there,

S: "Where's Elena?"

Bonnie: "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him he took Elena inside with him."

Just then Stefan hears Elena scream and races inside to save her. He tears her away from Anna and brings her back out side.

Anna exits the tomb not long after with her still mostly mummified mummy leaning on her.

Anna: "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine I left him by the falls, he's unconscious but other wise unharmed."

Elena nods understanding somewhat,

Lee volunteers to go get him and bring him here,

E: "Thank you."

Victoria looks to Lexi and they decide it's time, they pick up the torches and head inside the tomb. After finding Harper, who Lexi takes outside, Victoria keeps going deeper into the chambers until she finds a very despondent Damon.

V: "I'm sorry."

D: "Don't pretend like your not thrilled, congratulations you were right... she never loved me."

V: "I'm sorry."

D: "Stop saying that!"

V: "I'm Sorry,"

D: "Stop it!" Damon yelled as he sped over slamming her into the wall.

Victoria hit her head hard but still she whispered to Damon,

V: "I'm so sorry. even you deserve better."

Damon lets her go and starts weeping quietly sinking to the ground, Victoria pushes herself off the wall and goes over to him, embraces him in a hug which he latches on to for a minute before remembering who he is, or the person he wants people to believe he is and speeds off.

Victoria picks up her torch off the ground and finishes what she and Lexi started.

At home She tells Enzo everything that happened, and Enzo insists she drink some of his blood just to be safe.

Lexi has agreed to take Harper when she and Lee leave, and Stefan and Elena make sure Jeremy is safe and bring him home before laying down together in her bed.

E: "What happens now?"

S: "I don't know."


	8. What's Next

Victoria POV:

Dear Diary,

Yes I am actually doing the lame thing of keeping a diary while in the Vampire Diaries. What can I say its hard to keep track of what I know, what others know, what I remember will happen, what I don't want to happen, and writing it down helps keep things organized in my head... pretty sure its the only thing that's kept me sane.

Things had been up in the air recently, Lexi, Lee and Harper only stay through the week and then took off. Bree didn't last much longer, I guess she got tired of being Damon's sex doll/buddy plus she had her bar to get back to. Enzo was still here keeping in the shadows, he's worn Matt down and the two are actually kind of friends now. It helped he was very handy around the house, fixing things we wouldn't have been able to afford to fix otherwise.

I felt bad about leaving him trapped inside all day when I was working or at school. I talked to him about asking Bonnie for a daylight ring but he still wanted to keep his presence in town top secret, not that I think Bonnie would have been too eager to do me a favor anyways.

Ever since Bonnie helped Bree open the tomb she's been a little... full of herself? She was acting like she was superior or invincible or something, I was just glad Grams was still around to pull her back in line if she started getting out of hand.

Jeremy found out about vampires due to Anna, even though she got her Mother back the pair hadn't left. They decided to stick around and now Jeremy was feeling like Elena and I had deceived him. It wasn't like in the show, I was still alive so Elena never had Damon compel him to forget but still his feelings were hurt and he was keeping his distance from us.

I know Damon treated me like crap when I first got here and he was still an unhinged sociopath but honestly, I felt bad for him. As much fun as Katherine is to watch, I wouldn't wish anyone to tangle with her in real life. Still as much as I wanted to help Damon I knew the only help he was looking for was in drunk sorority girls, and as sexy as I still found him I wasn't any more interested in being his sex buddy then Bree had been.

For now I was trying to focus on School and work, but honestly I was feeling home sick, it was getting me a bit depressed. I wanted to hug my mom so badly. When I ever those feelings started to get too much for me I transferred them onto Matt. I loved Matt as if he was my real brother. The two of us had really become a team lately. 

(ding dong)

Hang on sounds like someone's at the door,

I'll write more later, wish me luck I guess!

3rd Person POV:

Vee moves to open the door shocked to see Melinda Clarke/Matt's Mom.

Vee: "Uhh, Mom?"

Kelly: "Well, are you gonna let me in?"

Matt: "Vic's who's at the door?" Matt shouts from the Kitchen,

Kelly: "You're mother! and she would like to know why her key no longer works." Kelly said pushing her way in past Victoria.

Matt: "Mom?"

Kelly: "Yes, is my presence really so surprising? This is still my house."

She comes further into the house and drops her bags carelessly. Vee rolls her eyes and moves them to the side so no one tripped on them. Kelly gives Matt a big kiss on the cheek but then snakes his breakfast he just made for himself and helps herself to the last of the OJ.

Matt and Vee exchange a look, nether knowing what to do.

Matt: "So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?"

Kelly: "Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete."

Matt: "No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around."

Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards her bags and starts heading to her room,

Vee: "Wait, you can't just go in there,"

Kelly: "And why not it's my bedroom."

Vee: "We rented it out."

Kelly: "What? Why on earth would you do something like that?"

Vee: "Oh I don't know to pay bills, keep ourselves fed, and a roof over our heads."

Kelly: "Oh don't be so dramatic."

Kelly drops the bags again and grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table adding it to her orange juice.

Kelly: "Well, I guess Vicki will have to move on to the couch, I'll take your room sweetie until the end of the month then who ever this renter is will have to go."

Vee: "Are you even going to be here till the end of the month?"

Kelly: "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Matt: "Mom, seriously, knock it off, what are you doing back here?"

Kelly: "Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me."

[Matt grabs a bowl and some cereal and sits across the table from Kelly.]

Kelly: "Tell me everything I've missed, hmm."

Vee: "Well this seems more like a mother son bonding thing, so I'm just going to go."

Matt: "Vick, you don't have to."

Vee: "No it's fine, I'm meeting my tutor soon anyway."

Victoria says quickly heading out the door.

Kelly: "A tutor? Since when is my daughter so studious?"

Matt: "Vick's actually been trying really hard lately,"

Kelly: "Really?"

Matt: "Yeah, so maybe now's not the best time to come back if your just gonna do what you always do."

Kelly: "And what is it that I always do?

Matt: "Drink, party, hook up with someone inappropriate, and then take off with whatever money is lying around."

Kelly: "Ouch, okay well that is not why I am back okay? I promise baby, it's different this time. I realized I don't have much more time with you and Vicki, your both so close to graduating now and I just wanted to come back before I missed any more time with either of you. I promise no drama, I just want another chance to be your mom, even if its only for a little while longer, okay?"

Matt: "Okay." Matt wasn't sure if he could believe Kelly but he hoped things could be different this time.

Victoria POV:

I left Matt and "Mom" to talk, Kelly was a disaster in the show and it's not like she was really my mom. No one knew but I had been studying to take my GED. I didn't do too poorly on my practice tests except for my Maths so that's what the tutor was for.

When I got to the School I recognized someone I wasn't sure i'd ever get to see in this new version of the Vampire Diaries I was living in... Mr. Alaric Saltzman. Well my day just got a whole lot better.

Alaric POV:

I had listened to that voicemail a hundred times... hearing my wife wasn't dead but a vampire I had to come to Mystic Falls and find who left the message, what they knew... everything.

I was at the High School looking for a job when I felt someone watching me, I turned around to see a young woman, she was admiring me, that much was obvious but it was more than that... it's like she was excited to see me, but I was sure we had never met... this might be a good place to start my quest for answers.

I turned and started walking towards her, I could see she panicked a bit as I got closer, she was like a deer in headlights trying to decide which way to run.

A: "excuse me, do we know each other?"

V: "oh, uhh no sorry for starring... I must have had you confused for someone else."

She tried to excuse herself but I recognized the voice, she was the one who had called and left me that message!

A: "wait, please. I recognize your voice... your the one who called me about my wife."

V: "uhh, I uhh. It's... it's complicated, I'm sorry I'm late I should really go."

A: "wait, please. Can I at least have your name." I shouted after her as she moved quickly to get away from me, she turned around and quickly shouted "Victoria," before disappearing into a classroom.

Victoria POV:

I had text Stefan 910, it was our code for when things weren't technically an emergency but still pretty close. He was waiting for me outside the school. I had about a half our before my shift at the Grill, so I caught him up as we walked over.

S: "Wait so this Alaric guy, his wife who's missing/a vampire... she's Elena's mom?"

V: "Yeah, he's here for answers. When I left that message for him I though I was gonna die, what am I supposed to do now?"

S: "I don't know, this is a lot to take in."

V: "Oh I haven't even gotten to the best part?"

S: "Which is?"

V: "Take a guess who turned her."

S: "You don't mean..."

V: "Yup the one and only Mr. Damon Salvatore."

S: "Did you tell Alaric? If he comes at Damon then..."

V: "I know, and no I didn't tell him but if he sees Damon he'll know anyway."

S: "How?"

V: "Because he walked in on Damon drinking from her and then they disappeared out the window, that's the last time he saw her, it was with Damon, that's not something you forget"

S: "Well, we're gonna have to keep them apart for as long as possible, Damon won't hesitate to kill him right now."

V: "What about Elena, are you going to tell her?"

S: "Ugh, I don't know.... I mean yes, I have to right?"

V: "Hey don't look at me I only know what can happen, what should happen that's a judgement call."

S: "Well, did you see her knowing?"

V: "Yes but it didn't happen like this, in my... visions, Damon killed Tanner the night of your first game and then Alaric came to fill the history teacher position."

S: "Tanner is supposed to be dead? How did you stop Damon?"

V: "Uhh, I may have thrown myself at him."

S: "Wait what?!"

V: "Im not proud but it worked didn't it, and relax he called it off before it got too far, something about waiting for Katherine."

S: "Yeah well he's not waiting anymore, I have a house full of drunk compelled sorority girls."

V: "Lucky you."

S: "Yeah, not exactly... so Alaric told her in your original vision?"

V: "Uhh no, Jenna told her she only knew her birth mother's first name, Isobel, and then when you tried to talk Alaric out of confronting Damon you learned his wife's name..."

S: "Isobel."

V: "Yeah, look if you want my opinion I think it should come from you. The version I saw Damon is drunk at some bachelor auction thing and basically reminisces in front of everyone how good she tasted and Elena puts it together."

S: "Alright, I'll talk to her... thanks for the heads up."

We broke away, me gong to work and Stefan to talk to Elena,

It was lunch time when I next saw my mom, she was surprise surprise sat at the bar. Jenna came in and the two got day drunk together. If I thought that was uncomfortable words can not describe the feeling of seeing Alaric walk in and take a seat at the bar.

A: "Hey, can I get a drink?"

V: "Umm, I'm a waitress not a bartender... too young. I'll tell him your ready to order tho."

A: "Great, but while you're here I'll put an order in for a burger... and a side of how do you know what happened to my wife."

V: "Sorry we're not serving sides today but I'll go put your order for a burger in and make sure a large glass of bourbon finds its way in front of you."

A: "How do you know I like bourbon?"

V: "uh, lucky guess."

I did my best to avoid him during my shift, but he was always watching me tho.

I saw Jeremy and Anna come in and sit in my section, wow today is just not my day.

V: "Hey, Jer, hi Anna. Are you guys ready to order?"

A: "You were at the tomb... who are you?"

J: "Anna this is Victoria, she's the one who tried to warn me about you."

A: "How did you even know about me, your human... aren't you?"

V: "Yup, umm what about drinks, can I start you off with drinks?"

A: "Are you making me an offer?"

V: "I was thinking more like a couple cokes."

J: "Hey, who's that guy that keeps staring at you... wait is that your mom over there?"

V: "Yup, getting shitfaced with your aunt... its been a fun day. And don't worry about Alaric, he's harmless. So drinks or more awkward talk?"

J: "Uhh, I'll take a sprite."

A: "Same."

V: "Great, I'll be right back with those."

Jeremy came up to me when I ducked outside for a smoke break.

J: "I thought you quit."

V: "I did, its not light I just needed a minute."

J: "Yeah... look I just want to know why you thought you couldn't tell me?"

V: "about vampires or my weird psychic powers?"

J: "Both."

I shrugged not knowing what to say.

J: "Well, I wish you would have trusted me."

V: "Its not about trust Jeremy! does any of this make sense to you? Because it sure as hell doesn't to me. I was just trying to have things make sense in my head, I... I thought I would die the night we opened the tomb... I left you a letter and a stake... they're under your mattress... the stake is really just a chunk of wood I didn't have time to learn how to whittle or anything but I wanted you to be prepared I guess. Probably should have put together a better plan but-"

J: "You really thought you were going to die?"

V: "Yeah... look I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't trust you or felt left out or whatever but I'm trying my best here Jer... and it won't always make everyone very happy with me but I don't know how else to navigate all this. So can you cut me a little slack... please."

Jeremy thinks on it for a moment but then nods, and gives me a hug. It actually feels really nice and comforting... I guess I really needed that.

After my shift I feel like someone is following me, I'm praying its Alaric and not Damon but I keep walking hoping to get to my house before anything bad happens. The sun has started to set when someone grabs me. I turn around but they are quickly torn off me...

Enzo has the mystery creeper on the ground, his hand around his throat... I move to see who it is...

oh holy fuck no.


	9. Dammit Damon

I approached behind Enzo to see who tried to grab me, and I am shocked.

It was...

.

.

.

Tanner!

V: "Mr. Tanner? What are you doing?"

E: "You know him?"

V: "Uh, sorta he's my history teacher,"

T: "I was until I woke up like this... I smelled you from the woods as you were walking, I needed a taste, it was too much to fight, and then the sun set... I had to." He tries to get out of Enzo's grip but Enzo easily slams him down to the ground.

I look around making sure none of my neighbors are watching.

V: "You're a vampire? How?"

T: "Damon Salvatore,"

V: "Damon? He turned you why?"

T: "Something about not letting you win anymore."

V: "Win? how does Damon think I'm winning?"

E: "Well, sorry mate I'm afraid your eternal life will be a short one." Before I know what he's doing Enzo rips out Tanner heart and disappears the body.

When he gets back I am sitting on the front stoop with my head between my legs trying not throw up.

E: "Come on love, it's alright, it's all taken care of."

V: "No, no its not... if Damon over heard Stefan or- oh crap he must have read it in his diary! If he... then he knows everyone he was supposed to hurt or kill since coming here... he's going to undo everything!"

E: "Then we'll stop him."

V: "How? Stefan isn't strong enough on animal blood and I don't know anything about taking down a vampire, I've only lasted this long due to my knowledge and clever... thoroughly planned strategies!" 

I am starting to hyperventilate as I panic more and more suddenly Enzo is in front of me, he takes me and pulls me into a hug.

I start to be able to breathe again.

V: "Thanks I needed that."

E: "I've noticed... when ever someone hugs you-- you close your eyes in bliss, like a man who was given a glass of water in the desert. You desire connection, if anyone understands that it is me."

I hold onto Enzo tighter, thanking him for understanding me, I feel less alone now. It's nice, peaceful, hopeful.

E: "Alright, now come on, we are going to need a list to know who needs protection."

V: "Alright, there was Tanner, me, Caroline, Bonnie's Grams, Lexie, Bree, uhh Jeremy maybe... I don't know, I think thats it I can't think of anyone else."

E: "Alright, call Stefan check with him make sure you didn't mention anyone else." He starts to walk off,

V: "Alright, wait where are you going?"

E: "It's time to pay an old friend a visit."

Boarding House 

Damon POV:

I had come to this town for Katherine and the whole time a human had been playing me, no more. I was a bad ass psycho vampire who didn't care about anyone or anything and it was time I started acting like it again.

I had often amused myself by reading Stefan's diary but when I saw the entry recalling his talks with Lexie and Victoria, over everything that little bitch had done since coming here to thwart my plans, I suddenly had new purpose in life. I was going to take back every kill she took from me starting with Zach and ending with her.

According to Stefan's diary Vee had told Zach about another relative he had been keeping secret from me... I didn't know who it could be, he wouldn't even disclose the name in his own writings but that's where he had taken off to. Truth was I didn't even really notice his absence but I would make sure his neck snapped just as it should have weeks ago... Just had to find the bastard first,

Tanner was easy, nobody liked him-- he'd been missing for 2 days and no one had even noticed, they were just happy to have a break from the obnoxious ass. I left him out in the woods when I turned him leaving him to cling to moving shadows during the day. I smirked at all the carnage and chaos he would cause before they caught on.

Next on my hit list was Bree, I had told everyone she left to go back to her bar but really, I ripped her heart out right after I spilled my seed in her one last time. My next thought was Jeremy... I wanted to compel him to forget everything, his very sister... but he was always with Anna and she was older and stronger than me so I'd have to bide my time with him and Shiela would be potentially even more difficult to due to her witchy juju... something told me using my seduction skills on her wouldn't work to lower her guard the way it did on Bree. So I set my sights on Caroline. It was pretty easy, just flash the baby blues and she was putty in my hands. She was currently unconscious on my bed I was just waiting for her to wake up so I could start having fun when suddenly I felt a pain in my neck... it didn't make sense who would have gotten the jump on me? Stefan's diet meant his skills couldn't have topped mine so who? I thought as I lost consciousness from the vervain injection.

Enzo POV:

I gave the blonde some of my blood and texted Vee to get Stefan to get her out of here. Then I moved Damon down to the cells they had in the basement. When Stefan and Vee got here, she helped me restrain him with vervain soaked ropes as Stefan drove the unconscious girl home.

After she was done I added some chains just to be safe... and also for a little fun. Then I told her to leave. She looked hesitant but eventually nodded and left me to it.

I opened a blood bag and held it under his nose, I could see he was coming to...

let the games begin!

3rd Person POV:

Damon came too moaning from the pain in his neck, and then from trying to move his limbs only to be met with the vervain soaked ropes.

He hissed in pain as his skin burned and opened his eyes to see who had done this to him... when everything finally came into focus he was sure he was hallucinating.

D: "Enzo?"

E: "21051, It's been awhile... mate."

D: "How?"

E: "The girl, your trying to torment... Victoria, she saved me."

D: "But you died almost-"

E: "55 years ago? No. You left me to die that long ago but I didn't... see I was saved, unfortunately, by one of the scientist so I could spend another half a century being opened and closed again."

D: "And Victoria knew... and saved you?"

E: "Yup, came charging into Augustine to my rescue, with explosives no less, she blew my cell door open and off we went into the... well, it was nighttime so no sunset but you get the picture."

D: "Well, she hasn't exactly shown me the same mercy."

Enzo laughs,

E: "Why? You wanted into the tomb, you got your wish... its hardly her fault that the one girl you loved didn't love you back. Come on mate, you act like your the first person who's ever been betrayed... who's ever felt pain. Time to grow up."

D: "SO what's the plan uh, gonna keep me down here, torture me a bit until I decide to turn my switch back on start acting like a good boy again?"

E: "Sounds fun, but no. I don't care if you ever become a better person. See once I got free the lovely duo of Lexie and Lee showed me how to use this marvelous invention called google. Wanna know the first thing I searched for was?"

D: "Porn?"

Enzo smirks,

E: "No... it was Maggie."

D: "A bit old for you now, wouldn't she be?"

E: "Well she would be if I saw people the way you do, only by what I can get from them, how they can please and serve me. But she wasn't just some potential conquest for me... she was hope. 70 years of captivity and her's was the face I clung onto, just the notion that one day I could get out and see her again, I didn't want to date her, Damon... I wanted to thank her. She was the only thing that kept me sane all those years, but see she's gone now."

D: "Why do I some how feel like this is going to be my fault?"

E: "Well, for all your faults, stupidity isn't one of them. You see I discovered Maggie was murdered, ripped apart. Naturally I remembered stories you told me of you brother. I was about to find him and tear him apart piece by piece when Lexie saw the date... November 8th 1960."

Damon closes his eyes pained.

D: "She never told me her name."

Enzo with gloves grabs some vervain clippings and forces it down Damon's throat.

E: "Now, now, getting ahead of my story, Mate... Now where was I. Ah yes, so Lexi sees the date, she tells me Stefan left America shortly after a woman confronted him looking for you. He thought he had scared her off but I guess he was wrong. She wanted to find you, because she knew you were responsible for the fire, for my death. She was trying to AVENGE ME! and you killed her!"

Damon rolls his eyes,

D: "Enzo, its not like I did it make your life miserable, I did it because I didn't care!"

E: "Yeah yeah, your precious switch. Convenient excuse for never having to be held responsible for your actions. Tell me why should I let you live, you care for no one and nothing, what does immortality even mean to you? No one will love you, because your incapable of caring for anyone but yourself. Upset Katherine wasn't pinning away for you? Get over it, it's pathetic your obsession with her. You are all alone Damon, and its not Katherine's fault or Stefan's or Victoria's... it's yours."

Enzo speeds to Damon snapping his neck.

He comes up the stairs to see Victoria and Stefan waiting for him.

V: "Is he dead?"

E: "No, I have a better idea. What he is really most afraid of."

S: "What?"

Enzo smiles,

E: "Being forgotten."

Enzo and Stefan move Damon into the car and the pair with Victoria drive out of town, Stefan owns some property in Tennessee. They arrive the next afternoon having to stop several times along the way for bathroom breaks for Vick and to keep snapping Damon's neck.

Finally they are here.

V: "What is this place?"

S: "Lexie helped me build it, looks like a normal farm house from the outside..."

E: "But inside?"

S: "Let's just say this is where I go when I need to be locked up... dried out."

V: "This is the Stefan Salvatore Ripper Rehab Retreat?"

S: "Something like that."

They go inside and get Damon situated. He's trapped, all alone, nothing to entertain or distract him.

As the three of them leave Victoria asks,

V: "How long are we going to leave him here?"

S: "This isn't for you to worry about, I'll come every couple of decades see he's changed his tune."

Victoria while relieved Damon won't but hurting anyone else is having an attack of conscious... does he really deserve this? Does anyone?


	10. Dear Damon

December 2009

Dear Damon,

I'm not sure if any of my letters will reach you... but I'll continue to mail them. Enzo said your greatest fear was being forgotten. Hopefully my writing to you even if it never reaches you will ease the pain of where you are. 

You probably won't believe this, but I never wanted this. I woke up one day and I was completely in over my head. That first day, I remember being so excited to see you, I was sure I would need someone to hold me back from walking right up to you getting on my knees and taking you in my mo.... well I'm sure you get where thoughts were taking me.

I've made a mess of everything, and that's my fault not yours. I was trying to save as many people as I could from unnecessary pain but I never stoped to think how I would be hurting you. I never thought my intervening would derail your progress. You were supposed to fall in love, forgive your brother and mend your relationship with him, you were supposed to make great friends and it sucks knowing I'm the reason none of that will happen.

Part of me wants to drive to Tennessee and let you go but if I hate myself this much for hurting you... I don't know how I'd live with all the people you'd go on to hurt. They don't deserve that, it's only me who should suffer if you were to ever get free not anyone else. But something tells me you wouldn't be satisfied with only my blood.

I hope one day you will see what letting go of your anger would do for you, it would give you such a beautiful life.

all the best,

Sincerely,

Vee

January 2010

Dear Damon,

It's a new year full of new resolutions that no one will keep. You haven't missed much since you've been away, Stefan and Elena are still going strong, my brother started dating Caroline, and surprisingly my "mom" has stuck around. All things I know you couldn't care less about. 

Oh we did find out you killed Bree, nice one. And by pulling her heart out, I never mentioned to Stefan thats how you originally did it but good for you for trusting your instincts I guess. Lexie was super pissed she wanted to come out here and torture you but we were able to calm her down.

Enzo left not long after locking you up, I'm sure he's out there somewhere killing off Whitmore's. Jeremy cheated on Anna with Bonnie, it was scandalous... apparently it started over Christmas all because Elena had to hang mistletoe, one innocent kiss went on to spark something much bigger.

The way I originally saw it Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with Anna's ghost, don't ask it's complicated. Anyway Pearl was ready to neuter Jeremy but Bonnie's Grams stepped in. She used a lot of magic defending Bonnie and Jeremy against Pearl and later the next day she passed away.

I guess you got another one back I spared from you... although to be honest I always felt it was unfair Bonnie blamed you for that.

I should go, I'm taking my GEDs later, I'd ask you to wish me luck but I'm pretty sure you'd wish I'd take a leap off a bridge.

I hope your holding up alright,

Sincerely,

Vee

February 2010

Dear Damon,

Well you'll be happy to know I failed by GED, I'm scheduled to take it again next month hopefully it'll go better, but I thought if nothing else my failure would bring a little cheer to you.

Enzo called the other day, he calls usually just to say a rude joke he's learned and then hangs up but it's enough for me to know he's out there and okay. He was your friend once, and I know somewhere deep inside you he still means something to you, so hopefully this is more good news.

The world I saw Enzo died, a couple times, came back one fewer, and dealt with a lot of pain. I hope where ever he is this new version of events is treating him a little better. Oh yeah, you might be interested to know originally Enzo and Bonnie were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, picture that... or don't.

I wish it was possible for you to write back so I knew what you were thinking, it's probably better I don't tho, I'm sure you must hate me. No sign of Katherine yet, she should have shown up by now, and its making me anxious. Maybe because we killed so many of the tomb vampires they didn't draw too much attention that she felt she had to intervene? I don't know, its the only thing I can think of.

I have to go I have a shift at the Grill, I know you and Alaric never got to be friends but I'm always still sad when I see him sat at the bar and your not next to him.

I hope one day I'll get to see it,

Sincerely,

Vee

March 2010

Dear Damon,

I passed! no more repeating High School for me, I am so excited. Matt was so proud and threw me a huge party. Well I'm pretty sure Caroline planned most of it but he had to go along with it so I'm still giving him partial credit.

Still no news from Katherine but I have a feeling she'll be coming soon. Elena and Alaric both know about the connection to Isobel now and with Alaric and Jenna finally getting together it's made things a little awkward.

Bonnie is still depressed over the loss of Grams. She's been pushing everyone away including Jeremy and now Elena feels like she has to choose between being there for her and being happy with Stefan. Speaking of your brother, I thought he might have been joining you soon. He had a slip up but a visit from Lexie was able to get him under control again.

It's not the same here without you, I almost miss your diabolic plans and senseless murders.

Hope your hanging in there,

Sincerely,

Vee

April 2010

Dear Damon,

I've decided enough is enough. I'm coming to free you... April fools! Too soon? Sorry I'm sure if you're ever free you'll make me pay for that. So BIG news my mom is hooking up with my ex, Tyler. Honestly I kinda saw it coming and I don't really care but Matt is taking it pretty hard. Elena managed to get in touch with Isobel so I'm sure it won't be long now before Katherine blows into town. Bonnie and Jeremy are officially done and I'm pretty sure he's using again.

To be honest I'm pretty bored, and incredibly lonely. I miss Enzo... and you. I miss my mom, my real mom. Wanna know a secret? I'm not Vicki Donovan... and no this isn't another April fools. I'm not from this reality, I'm misplaced in the universe and trying to keep everything together is driving me crazy. I want to go home and just watch you all when I turn on my tv, although I think after all of this I'd choose to binge on Scrubs instead.

Yup knowing you, you correctly put the pieces together, where I'm from all this is a TV show. Crazy, right?

You wanna know my favorite episode? It was Gone Girl, Katherine is dying and after possessing Elena's body and breaking your heart she's finally out of tricks. She comes back to be by her daughter's side as Nadia dies and then Stefan stakes her. She has to pass through Bonnie to get to the other side... except the other side isn't what takes her, no the legendary Katerina Petrova is dragged straight down to hell... it was pretty epic.

I know probably none of that made sense since due to me probably none of it will happen. I swear it's a wonder this reality still exists, surely my version has gotten so dull the show's been canceled right? I mean what's the Vampire Diaries without Damon Salvatore?

Anyway hope to see you before Katherine kills us all,

Sincerely,

Vee

May 2010

Dear Damon,

No Katherine but John came. Right you don't know John, he's Elena's father-uncle and a giant tool. Seriously he makes Tanner seem easy going. Anyway he has this nifty ring that keep him from dying... at least by anything supernatural and he hates all vampires.

I'll have to keep an extra close eye on Stefan now that your not here to have his back. I'm sure if your reading this you're rolling your eyes wishing to stab him in the back but as a wise blonde once said "The Salvatore's might fight like dogs, but in the end... they would die for each other. At least they know what family means."

I'm sorry you didn't get a better family, you had an abusive Dad and a selfish mother. Oh right, you don't know what happened with your mom... perhaps its better that way. I wish I was sent back to then, I would have protected you... kicked your asshole dad right in the balls and shave off your mom's eyebrows in her sleep. Yeah i'm sure they would have made up an excuse to have me burned at the stake but it would have been worth it.

You were a good big brother to Stefan, I know he hasn't seen that yet or told you how much you mean to him but you do. He loves you.

Lots of people do, if you just stop hurting everyone the second you feel you might be rejected you would could see for yourself.

I really am sorry... for everything,

Sincerely,

Vee


	11. Parole

Damon POV:

It's been three weeks since I've gotten a letter from faux-toria. I was getting worried. Ever since the 3 stooges locked me in here I had received a letter every week from her without fail. Maybe if they started to tapper off I'd think she was just forgetting me like everyone else but they stopped cold. That leads me to think she's not writing because she can't. 

I know the interfering bitch ruined my life but I found myself still caring for her. I had gotten to know her through her letters. She was brave and caring and always over thought everything she did or didn't do until she tangled herself into a million knots. I hated to admit it but she was good, if something happened to her I'm sure she didn't deserve it and I'll be kicking my brother's ass for not preventing it.

It was hard to wrap my brain around the whole alternate tv reality thing, still not sure I believe it but I believe she believes it. I'm not sure what I would do if I was dropped into a tv show, probably mess with everyone way worse then she ever did and not to anyone's benefit either.

Occasionally she would send me some of her favorite "Damon lines" even tho I hadn't actually said them, they were still pretty damn good. No wonder I'm a fan favorite. Learning about Delena was a trip. It wasn't hard to picture tho... just take Katherine and take all the fun and mystery out of her, make her a decent person. Seemed boring to me but I know tormenting Stefan with it would have made it all worth it.

I wonder if it was her (Katherine), whatever happened to faux-toria, she did say she had a feeling she'd be in town soon. Maybe she would come for me if she found out from Stefan where I was?

No, probably not. Truthfully the only chance I might have had of getting out of here was Vee, and now that chance might be dead for all I know.

I heard noises coming from above me... someone is here. 

"Congratulations 21051, you've made parole."

It was Enzo.

D: "What are you doing here?"

E: "My favorite heroine has gone missing, you want free of this place? your gonna help me find her."

I didn't have to think about it,

D: "Deal."

3rd Person POV:

Damon and Enzo are in Damon's Camaro

"I'm on the high way to hell, on the highway to hell, highway to h-"

Damon: "Must you sing along?"

Enzo: "Yes, I have about 50 years of music to catch up on mate."

Damon: "We're not mates, not when you locked me up for months and worse STOLE MY CAR!"

Enzo: "Im so sorry you had to endure a few months in the naughty corner, a prolonged time-out and sans torture I might add... however did you cope??"

Damon: "Still holding a grudge I see..."

Enzo: "Oh you mean how you left me to burn trapped in a cage, no I'm completely over it... bygones and all."

Damon: "Great!"

Enzo gives a hard glare to Damon, letting him know nothing has been forgotten or forgiven but Damon just rolls his eyes.

Enzo: "So, can't help but notice the lack of sociopath leaking from your pores... is it safe to say someone's switched got flicked back on?"

Damon: "More like the dimmer got brighter, why so interested? I said I'd help find Vee and I will, don't exactly need to be John Mayer to save a damsel last time I checked."

Enzo: "Just curious what got you to turn it back on"

Damon: "Boredom, hate, sexual frustration... take your pick."

Enzo: "Ah didn't like being locked up without me, were you having naughty dreams of me?"

Damon: "Don't flatter yourself, just tell me what I need to know. What the hell happened?"

Enzo: "Im not sure, got a call from Lexi asking for my help, she and Stefan weren't having much luck. It was like she just vanished, there was no big bad in town, nothing out of place... just a half written letter to you."

Damon: "So I'm not really being sprung, this is a transfer for interrogation."

Enzo: "Relax we ruled you out... but if there was one letter there most likely was others, she might have told you something unwittingly that could help us figure out what happened."

Damon: "Well far be it for me to suggest the obvious but why hasn't Bon Bon just done a locator spell."

Enzo: "It seems Victoria has been keeping a few secrets herself, she couldn't use Matt's blood... apparently they aren't truly related."

Damon stayed silent, this was evidence Vee was telling the truth that she wasn't from here... or that her Mom was a giant slut who had 2 different baby daddies... the last was more probable but for some reason he was staring to believe what Victoria had told him in her letters.

Damon: "What about using something that belongs to her... a bracelet or something?"

Enzo: "Doesn't seem she has owned anything for long enough for it to be connected to her." And yet more signs, Damon thought.

Damon: "So do we have any kind of plan on how to get her back?"

Enzo: "We're still working on it."

Damon: "So no."

Victoria POV:

So being abducted sucks... in case anyone was wondering. I was weak, achy, and miserable. I so wished I had asked someone to turn me when I had the chance being a vampire would be super handy right about now. I guess I was worried if I did make the transition I would be signing on to this reality permanently... not that it matters anymore because I'm surely going to die here.

"You should have just let things play out the way they were supposed to." My captor says,

"Sorry but negligent homicide isn't really my thing." I sass back.

"Wanna know what my thing is?"

"Is it asking redundant questions that no one cares what the answers to are?" I don't even know why I am being so bristly... boredom maybe... certainly wasn't self preservation.

"Listen bitch, I want my sister back and to do that I need an original which means I need you to keep your big mouth shut and to stop interfering."

"She's not brainwashed or being held captive... nothing you do will bring her back home to you and your father, Luka."


	12. The Martins

Luka POV:

I didn't love holding someone hostage but ever since we were successful in contacting our ancestors for guidance they communicated there was a witch on the other side.... the original witch. She told us the only way to get Greta back was to help Elijah kill Klaus, and the largest obstacle to that was going to be a human teenage girl. We weren't overly cruel, she was fed and allowed to alleviate her bladder twice a day, but still I had to keep a clear picture of my sister in my head to remind myself why I was doing this... I never imagined someone would look at me the way Victoria has... like a monster, is that really what I was now? If it was then I had to make peace with it, I would be a monster to get my sister back.

3rd Person POV:

The Martin's were told Victoria had the gift of foresight, and that she would be able to tell Elijah his siblings were safely in their coffins being carted around not at the bottom of the ocean. It would ruin Elijah's motivation to destroy his brother. Which would leave Greta under his "spell" indefinitely. They needed to work to lure Klaus out from the shadows a way to set into motion what Vee had halted and they were pointed in the perfect direction... Elena Gilbert.

Meanwhile in the Donovan household:

Matt was falling apart not knowing what had happened to Vicki. His Mom wasn't worried, convinced the girl had just run off for attention. And Liz Forbes, the Sheriff, after only investigating 2 weeks had called the search off. This lead to tension between Caroline and Matt. Matt was never going to stop looking for his sister and Caroline was getting tired of being the supportive girlfriend, she assumed Vicki had just fallen off the wagon... gotten back into drugs and Matt was being unreasonable forcing everyone to put their whole lives on hold until she was back. Like she was supposed to stop planning town functions or campaigning for Miss Mystic.

Everyone else in town was lead to believe she was just some teenage runaway, the only ones who knew that something nefarious and potentially supernatural was going on were Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Lexi, Lee, Jeremy, Enzo and now Damon.

Enzo and Damon had finished driving back from Tennessee and were arriving at the boarding house to meet with the rest of the Scooby gang to brainstorm what to do next.

Boarding House:

Everyone is gathered in the parlor as the boys come in.

Bonnie: "Looking pretty good for someone who was supposed to be starving the past 6 months."

Damon: "Thanks Bon Bon, always knew you had a thing for me."

Lexi: (to Bonnie) "Yeah that's probably my fault, I had a witch friend spell the front porch so anything left there... you know mail, would materialize inside after being left alone for a certain amount of time. It was incase I ever had to leave Stefan there for a prolonged period of time I could still communicate with him. Leaving a phone was out of the question because he could just call the police to let him out... anyway I'm guessing letters weren't the only thing Vee was sending Damon."

Damon: "Right you are Velma." Stefan steps forward,

Stefan: "Alright Scooby, can we focus now."

Damon: "Scooby?! if anything I'm --"

Elena: "Does it matter! This is Matt's sister and anything could have happened to her."

Damon: "Daphne's right, lets focus." Elena rolls her eyes at Damon's Damon-ness.

Alaric: "Did you bring the letters?"

Damon: "Who the hell are you?"

Enzo: "Ah, you've missed all the fun mate, this here is the new High School history teacher who moonlights as a vampire hunter... oh p.s. you killed his wife."

Alaric: "Turned her actually."

Lexi: "Guys! focus the letters."

Damon: "Reading some one's mail is a federal offense can't I just tell you what's in them?"

Bonnie: "No, we're hoping if she sent enough of them... and if for some bizarre reason she actually cares for you, then the letters will be the key we need to do a locator spell."

Damon: "Fine, but spoiler alert the girl was crazy... thought this was all some tv show."

Lexi: "She told you?"

Stefan: "Wait he's telling the truth?"

Elena: "What do you mean she thought this was all a tv show?"

Damon: "I mean all those so called visions she had were tv episodes of the Vampire Diaries... of which I was obviously the main heartthrob and you Katherine 2.0, were torn between me and Stefan."

Elena: "Now I know your lying."

Damon: "Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but we even had a ship name- Delena."

Elena: "Well thats D'llusional and something that would never happen."

Alaric: "As fun as this is to watch maybe we should put a pin in whatever this all is and get back to finding Victoria."

Damon: "Teach is right, here you go." Damon hands over all the letters to Bonnie.

Bonnie starts dipping them in water,

Damon: "Hey what the hell??!"

Bonnie ignores him and continues to get each page wet and then allow the ink to drip of the page into a separate bowl. Once she's done she uses the inky water as if it was blood over a map allowing the droplets to move around reveling Vee's location.

Bonnie: "There!"

Stefan: "It's not far from Mystic Falls, Lexi Lee and I will go."

Enzo: "And why do you get to play hero?"

Lexi: "If anyone should go, it should be me. I'm the oldest... the strongest."

Damon: "Then how did I so easily stake you in episode 1x08?"

Lee gets angry and starts to approach Damon but Alaric stops him.

Alaric: "Bonnie and I should be the ones to go, we'll attract the least suspicion... it could be Katherine that has her seeing you and Stefan wouldn't be smart."

Enzo: "Then I volunteer to be your vampire back up... I'll stay in the car I swear, I'll just be there when you inevitable screw it all up."

Bonnie: "How very generous, let's go."

Enzo Bonnie and Alaric piled into Damon's car, blasting more AC/DC much to his ire and took off to rescue Vee.


	13. Whittle

Without Vee's blood Bonnie was only able to narrow down her location to a square mile but as soon as they were close she could feel the magic that was surrounding the house that she assumed held her.

The magic was strong, her and Alaric were able to approach the door but no matter what they did they couldn't get inside, there was some sort of protective barrier spell.

Enzo was ready to start burning the place down if that's what it took but Bonnie talked him down.

Bonnie: "If she's in there, you're putting her in danger,"

Enzo: "She's in danger because she's in there!"

Alaric: "Guys come on we have to work together, Bonnie is there any kind of spell that will help."

Bonnie: "The magic coming from the house is too strong, I can't overpower it."

Enzo: "How the bloody hell are you useful then."

Alaric: "That's not helping"

Enzo: "None of this is helping." Enzo failed his arms in frustration.

Bonnie: "Wait I might have an idea."

She looks to Enzo, "Can you do that thing where you get inside people's heads?"

Enzo: "It's a speciality of mine."

Bonnie: "I'll take that as a yes, I'm gonna try to project you inside, you won't be able to physically do anything but you'll be able to communicate with her, at the very least she'll know we're out here trying... that we're going to keep working on it until we find a way to free her."

Bonnie took Enzo's hands and started reciting a spell... A few moments later Enzo found himself inside the house. Immediately he started looking around for Victoria.

If I was a an evil psycho... scratch that, when I was an evil psycho where would I hide someone? Enzo thought.

Enzo looked for a door to lower level... a basement. And went down the stairs. There she was, tied to a chair, he was furious someone had done this to her, she looked so tired and uncomfortable.

Sensing someone was present Vee lifted her head and her whole face light up at the sight of Enzo,

Vee: "You're here, you found me." She smiled.

Enzo: "I am here love but I'm afraid I can't get to you."

Enzo hated see her face fall and hope leave her,

Vee: "What do you mean?"

Enzo: "There is a barrier spell around the house, we can't get in but we're outside and we will find a way. Can you tell us who took you... or why?"

Vee: "It was Jonas and Luka Martin, they're witches... or warlocks I guess. The other member of their family, Greta, is missing with a very dangerous original who they want to lure out of hiding. They need me out of the way to do it." She took a deep breath and looked up at Enzo with sad frightened eyes, "Please get me out of here... I don't want to be here anymore." Tears started to fall down her cheeks gutting Enzo.

Enzo: "I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to free you!"

Suddenly he was gone, Victoria tired calling out for him but Bonnie wasn't able to project him any longer.

Back outside the house Enzo's consciousness came back to the present.

Alaric: "Well, what'd you find out?"

Enzo: "I found out I have some witches to kill."

Back at the Boarding House, the trio relayed everything to the rest of the group.

Damon: "What the hell is an original?"

Alaric: "Seriously? It's one of the original vampires, first of your kind... strongest and baddest in history. How do you not know this?"

Damon: "No, how do you do know this?"

Stefan: "Does that matter? We just found out witches or warlocks or whatever are trying to lure the most dangerous oldest vampire in existence to Mystic Falls, and the one person who could help us defend each other and the town is gone."

Enzo: "She's not gone, we're going to get her back."

Elena: "How? You guys can't get in."

Bonnie: "Me, if I find Jonas or Luka... I might be able to get them to trust me."

Elena: "No Bonnie that's too dangerous."

Bonnie: "If Vee is right, which she has been about...everything then things are about to get a lot more dangerous for all of us if we don't stop them."

Damon: "Great you find out who the Martin's are Enzo and I will kill them, Vee goes free we avoid tangling with an Original... everyone wins."

Lexi: "Its not that simple."

Damon: "Why the hell not?"

Lexi: "Because if the Martins have some connection to an original that might mean they are under their protection which could mean killing them would send us one vengeful original express anyway."

Damon: "Great, any other ideas?"

Jeremy: "I might have one."

Damon: "how about you go find a video game to play and let the grown ups keep talking."

Jeremy: "So you don't want to know about the Stake Vee put under my bed the night she thought you were going to kill her, you know made out of the one thing that can kill an Original?"

They all stop and look at Jeremy.

Lexi: "Are you saying Vee was able to find white oak?"

Jeremy: "Yeah but its really just a hunk of wood, she didn't know how to whittle it into a stake."

Lexi: "So right now, we have a way to potentially kill an original?"

Stefan: "Why is this such a big deal, wouldn't be the same as killing any other vampire?"

Lexi: "No, they can only be killed with wood from the white oak tree but legend was that as soon as they discovered that they burned the tree down... were would Vee know to find another?"

Enzo: "Perhaps from watching the Vampire Diaries."

Damon: "Don't tell me you're actually starting to believe her."

Enzo: "Doesn't exactly sound like the craziest thing I've ever heard, hell its not even the craziest thing I've heard today."

Damon: "Yeah well color me still skeptic."

Bonnie: "Maybe we can make a trade then, the stake for Victoria. If they want Greta back from an original surely they would be interested in the one thing that no one thought was around anymore, the one thing that would kill them?"

Damon: "So what we're just going to hand over our only weapon against indestructible supper vampires?"

Jeremy: "If we got Vicki back she could show us where more is."

Damon: "And what if that was the last of it."

Enzo: "Then we make do, Jeremy mate... go get the wood, it's time to learn how to whittle."


	14. Rescue

**3rd Person POV:**

The gang was able to make 2 stakes out of the white oak. But they still needed to find out who the Martin's where. Bonnie and Enzo parked in front of their house... or at least the place they were keeping Vee and waited, not knowing a better way to introduce themselves.

Bonnie: "So Damon's just fine with you taking his car whenever you want?"

Enzo: "Didn't you hear love? This is my car now, I've repossessed it. I consider it payment for all the years he left me to be tortured."

Bonnie: "And a car makes up for that?"

Enzo: "No, but it's taking something he loves away from him... like he did with Maggie."

Bonnie: "I'm sorry, you lost her before you even got the chance to tell her what she meant to you."

Enzo: "Yes, well... thats not going to happen again."

Bonnie reached over and held Enzo's hand,

Bonnie: "You're right, it won't. We'll get Vee back."

The pair were interrupted when they heard a car pull up. Bonnie was able to sense the magic, it was the Martins. Bonnie and Enzo exited the car and started walking over.

The father and son warlocks were getting groceries out of the car when they saw a vampire and Bennet witch approach them. Jonas went to raise his hands most likely to attack Enzo but Bonnie jumped in front of him.

Bonnie: "we're not here to hurt you."

Enzo: "Speak for yourself." Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored Enzo's unhelpful comment.

Bonnie: "We want to make a trade."

Luka: "You have nothing we want."

Bonnie: "Not even a stake made out of white oak?"

Jonas: "That's impossible."

Enzo: "Afraid its not, mate." Enzo produced the stake from his leather jacket. "See here it is in all its original killing power beauty."

Bonnie: "And all it will cost you is the person you have tied up in your basement."

Jonas: "No, how can we even be sure its real."

Bonnie: "You know its real... you can feel it."

Luka turns to his Dad for a bit of a sidebar,

Luka: "Dad, maybe we should-"

Jonas: "No, if she's free Elijah will have no motive to help us, we won't even be able to get close enough to use the white oak without him."

Enzo: "Who's Elijah?" Enzo asks interrupting their little powwow

Jonas: "I'm sorry about your friend but we will not make the trade."

Enzo: "Well then, I'm sorry about your son but he's about to die." Enzo tried to zoom to attack Lucas but with three witches around he was easily thwarted. And now on the ground grabbing his head in pain.

Bonnie: "Please, you have to know how wrong it is to do this, she hasn't done anything... she's human she means you no harm, just let her go!"

Jonas: "Whether she means us harm or not isn't the point,"

Bonnie: "Then what is the point?"

Jonas: "To draw out the originals."

Bonnie: "And how does holding a teenage girl captive help you do that?"

Luka: "We were warned by witches on the other side, Victoria will tell Elijah about his siblings and then he'll have no reason to help us. This is my sister, and we will do whatever we have to, to get her back."

Enzo: "Well that is my friend, and I will do same for her." Enzo says as he pulls out his phone and finishes dialing 911

"Hello, yes I have an emergency I just saw two men dragging a young woman inside their house on maple street please come quick."

Jonas: "I suppose you think that's clever."

Bonnie: "I thought I was,"

Luka: "You would risk exposing our kind-"

Bonnie: "Let her go and run, he hasn't given your description... but I will when the police get here."

Jonas: "Come on son, we need to go."

Luka looks furiously at Bonnie but follows his dad inside

The pair emerge not long after throwing bags in the car and dragging a limp Victoria to the front lawn. They peel out in their car but stop in front of Enzo and Bonnie who have run to Vee.

Luka: "This isn't over."

**Matt POV:**

These past few weeks have been hell. I had always loved my sister but this past year Vicki had been someone I could lean on for a change, and with her gone I'm struggling. Everyone thinks her going missing is no big deal, mom thinks its just for attention, Caroline thinks she's just a druggie waste of space, the whole town doesn't even seem to notice her absence. But I feel it every day. And it sucks.

I was so proud when she turned things around last year, I always hoped she would for herself but it didn't occur to me how much it would mean to me. For once I didn't have to be the man of the house, with Vicki stepping up and being the big sister I always wanted her to be I finally got to be a stupid teenager, the younger carefree brother, not someone constantly stressed trying to keep a roof over our heads.

Ever since Dad left when we were little people have always been looking at me, as if it was normal for a kid to be responsible for his mom and big sister. I always loved them and I did what my Dad wouldn't... or couldn't I took that responsibility but since Vicki turned over a new leaf it was the first time I really felt loved... and cared for. And now that feeling is gone and I miss it, I miss her. And I'm not going to get over it or forget about her because it would makes other people's lives more convenient.

I would go every day to Sherif Forbes to ask for an update, I would never stop being in everyones face reminding them that they weren't doing their jobs. Life didn't just get to go on without her, like everything was fine. I wouldn't let it. And if that cost me a relationship, fine, I don't care. I just want my sister back.

*Brinnnng*Brringgg*Brrinnng*

"Matty can you get that?" I hear mom shout from the bathroom.

I get up and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Matt, It's Sherif Forbes. We found your sister." I was almost frozen in shock, was this real?

"Matt, you there?"

"How... where? Is she okay?" I say not knowing what to ask first.

"She's being transferred to the hospital. I'm sorry Matt, you were right. She didn't run away, she was being held captive. Just come to the hospital and I'll fill you and your mom in."

Captive? Someone had taken her? I felt sick but full of hope and excitement at the same time... it was a weird combo.

I run to the bathroom and start banging on the door,

"Mom! Mom! They found her, they found Vicki! We have to go to the hospital!"

I was only giving her 5 minutes and then I was leaving without her, I needed to see for myself that she was okay, that I had my sister back.

**At the Hospital**

**3rd Person POV:**

Kelly: "Liz! where is she? What happened?"

Liz: "The doctors are looking her over now, there was a 911 call about a woman dragged into a house by two men."

Kelly: "Oh God, my baby."

Liz: "We don't know anything yet."

Matt: "We know they had time to do god knows what to her for over 3 weeks because you didn't feel like doing your job."

Kelly: "Matthew!"

Liz: "No, its alright, I'm sorry I didn't believe you... it's just someone with Vicki's history..."

Matt: "And what if it was Caroline, huh? What if she went missing but no one cared because well she's just a dramatic teenager who constantly fight with her mom, she's probably just doing it for attention... no need to check to make sure she's not tied in a a basement somewhere!" Matt walks off not trusting himself to be around Liz or his mom right now, he just wants to see his sister is alright.

Kelly: "I'm sorry, I think some of that was meant for me."

Liz nods politely but can't help but feel guilty over what Matt said, he's right... if it was Caroline she would have done everything to figure out what happened to her one way or another but because it was Vicki part of her gave up even before she started investigating. If something horrible happened to her, she would be partially responsible.

**Victoria POV:**

I hear steady beeping and slowly open my eyes. The light is so bright, it hurts my eyes but once I see where I am I am so relieved. I never thought I'd be so happy to be in a hospital.

"Vicki?"

I turn to who called my name and I see Matt.

Vee: "Matty."

He looks like he wants to cry.

Vee: "Matty? Hey what's wrong?"

Matt: "Whats wrong? You were kidnapped, your in the hospital. I didn't protect you."

Vee: "Come here."

He comes over and hugs me before he starts weeping, my heart is breaking for him.

Vee: "Its alright, I'm okay, everything is going to be okay."

The doctor comes in and Matt turns away trying to hide the fact he's been crying.

Dr: "Well, you're very lucky it seems you have some scrapes and bruises... some deeper lacerations around where your hands were tied and a little dehydration but nothing too serious."

Vee: "Yeah, all the lucky girls are all kept in basements with their arms tied behind their backs for weeks."

Dr: "Sorry, I'll leave you to get some rest, you should be fine to go home tomorrow tho."

Matt: "You, sure your okay, Mom's here do you want me to get her?"

Vee: "How would she help?"

Matt: "Yeah, your probably right, uhh what about food, I could run out get you something more substantial to eat then jello."

Vee: "Oh my god, I would kill for a burger and fries form the Grill." Matt chuckles,

Matt: "Alright I'm on it." He leaves my room only to come back a second later and wraps me in another big hug.

Matt: "Happy your home."

Vee: "Me too," I say hugging him back. I may not be _home_ home, but this is definitely an upgrade... I wonder how I got free?

He leaves again and My mom and Sherif Forbes come in next.

Kelly: "Oh baby, I'm so happy your home." I roll my eyes not buying Kelly's act for a second.

Liz: "Vicki, I want to let you get some rest we can do a more in depth interview tomorrow but is there anything you can tell me tonight that will help us track down who took you?"

Vee: "Lucas and Jonas Martin."

Liz looks surprised.

Liz: "They told you their names?"

Vee: "Yup, guess they didn't plan on letting me go free to tell anyone... how did I get free."

Liz: "someone called 911 when they saw them moving you into the house."

Vee: "But I've been in that house for weeks... they didn't move me earlier today..."

Liz: "Well the important thing is that your okay, I'll check back in on you tomorrow."

Liz leaves and its just me and Kelly awkwardly staring at the end of my bed like its the most interesting thing we've ever seen.

Kelly: "So where'd your brother go?"

Vee: "Out to get me a burger."

She nods,

Kelly: "Sounds good, look baby... I know you may not believe it but I really am glad your back."

Vee: "Maybe you are but something tells me the weeks I was missing you weren't a wreck with worry either."

Kelly: "Well we all just thought that, you know..."

Vee: "Yeah, I know, that trying to find me was a waste of resources because if I wasn't a runaway I was probably already dead anyway. You know I've been clean for over a year, I got my GED, I showed up to every shift I had, I found a way to legally bring in more income so Matt could be a teenager again. And still I was just something disposable to this town."

Kelly: "baby-"

Vee: "No, don't please can you just go."

Kelly: "Of course, you need your rest I understand, I'll be back tomorrow."

Once Kelly leaves I hear a whistle

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think Vandy?"

I know who it is without having to look,

"Damon?"


	15. Visitors

3rd Person POV:

Damon: "You look worried Vee, afraid I'm here to kill you for helping lock me away?"

Vee: "It had definitely crossed my mind."

Damon: "Yeah well kicking someone when there down isn't really my thing."

Vee: "Since when?"

Damon: "Can't you tell, this is me covered in humanity, sexy, no?"

Vee: "You flipped your switch back on, why?"

Damon: "Who's to say."

Vee: "You, thats why I asked."

Damon: "So, you have some serious explaining to do missy, and don't think you can order me out of here like your mom, oh sorry I mean your TV mom."

Vee: "So you got the letters."

Damon: "Every last one, very informative."

Vee: "Does anyone else know?"

Damon: "You mean does sweet innocent Matt know your not really his sister? Relax your secret is safe... from him."

Vee: "What does that mean?"

Damon: "Well it means me Lexi, Enzo, Lee, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Alaric are all on the same page when it comes to you.. or should I say same channel? So how does one travel into a TV universe because I would love to stop by Baywatch."

Vee: "Wasn't that canceled a long time ago."

Damon: "Oh I'm sorry I don't know the rules to inter universe traveling."

Vee: "So are we... okay?"

Damon: "Well I have no immediate plans to kill you if thats what your asking."

Vee: "Thats a relief."

Damon: "So, tell me was I as hot on TV as I am in real life... or am I even hotter?"

Vee couldn't help but smile,

Vee: "Real life you is hotter, here I can smell you... and you smell damn fine."

Damon: "This is why I like you, most girls would be too prideful to admit to lusting after me but you just put it all out there... speaking of putting it out there, should I lock the door make your fantasies finally come true?" He asks as he starts to unbutton his pants. Vee laughs and chucks a pillow at him.

Vee: "Matt will be here soon with my burger, so no, button up!"

Damon: "Kill joy, so what kind of name is Vandy anyway?"

Vee: "Its short for Lavander."

Damon: "What? Really, were your parents hippies?"

Vee: "No, my mom had really bad morning sickness when she was pregnant with me, the only thing that helped her was Lavender. Did you share my real name with anyone else?"

Damon: "Nope, that one I kept to me, myself, and I."

Matt walks in with Vee's take away,

Matt: "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had visitors."

Vee: "Its okay Damon was just saying he had to go anyway."

Damon: "I was? I mean... I was. Great seeing you Donovan, Vee to be continued."

Damon leaves and Matt starts unpacking the food.

Matt: "What was that about?"

Vee: "pretty sure he has the hots for me." Vee can almost hear Damon's bark laugh from down the hall as he certainly overheard her.

The next day Vee gives a full report, minus the supernatural to Sherif Forbes and finally is allowed to go home.

Everyone stops by to visit her, Jeremy is first tho waiting for her when they pulled up.

Jeremy: "So... is it true?"

Vee: "Jeremy... I-"

Jeremy: "Just tell me, yes or no."

Vee: "Yes, its true."

Jeremy: "Do you know what happened to the real Vicki?"

Vee: "In the Tv show she died."

Jeremy: "When was she supposed to die?"

Vee: "Halloween last year... look, I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. I didn't ask for this and all I've done since coming here was to try and keep everyone safe, more then the real Vicki would have done. I miss my home and my family but this is my reality now so I am making the best of it and I am not going to grovel to you or anyone over what I've had to do to survive here. I didn't erase her from existence, I still steal her name or face, I was dropped into all this and I learned quickly how to swim. And I won't make any apologies for that. I just... ask, before you out me to Matt, to think about who you would be hurting, he doesn't deserve that... this way he still has his sister... or at least thinks he does."

Jeremy: "Except that your not his sister, we don't even know your real name?!"

Vee spins around and pins Jeremy to the wall, surprising the both of them.

Vee: "I love him like he was my brother, and if you think about hurting him just know I can mess with your life in ways you can't imagine." She threatens him.

Jeremy: "How do I know you haven't already?"

Vee: "Because I've barely been in your life at all since last year when you asked for space."

Jeremy: "This isn't right, he deserves to know."

Vee: "No, what he deserves is a mother and sister who love and care for him, right now he was one of those, you want to take that away?"

Jeremy remains silent and Vee finally lays down exhausted.

Jeremy stands there a few more seconds judging her from across the room but eventually leaves.

Next to visit later in the day is Enzo.

Vee is sleeping in her bed taking a well earned nap when she rolls over to a warm hard body, she snuggles in and throws her leg over before realizing she's not dreaming, she opens her eyes to sight of an amused Enzo.

Enzo: "Hello love, dream of me?"

Vee smiles warmly at him.

Vee: "You kept your promise."

Enzo: "Told you, I'm not one to leave a friend behind."

Vee: "How did you rescue me?"

Enzo: "Oh it was an ingenious plan, with lots of different plots, and disguises, and of course explosives... have to have explosives-"

Vee: "You just called the cops, didn't you?"

Enzo: "Yes, I just called the cops."

Vee: "My hero..." Vee says pretending to swoon.

Enzo: "hmm, and don't you forget it!"

The pair hang out a bit longer but soon Enzo leave to allow her to rest.

Vee's next visitor is Stefan.

He knock politely and she opens the door allowing him to come in.

Vee: "Hey,"

Stefan: "Sorry I didn't stop by earlier, I didn't want to overwhelm you.. I figured you'd be tired, want to rest and recuperate before having a bunch of visitors."

Vee looks at Stefan genuinely appreciating he thought about her and she walks up to him and throws her arms around him in a hug.

Vee: "Thank you."

Stefan: "I didn't do much, it was all Enzo and Bonnie... and Damon a little I guess."

Vee: "How did Damon help?"

Stefan: "We couldn't do a locator spell because nothing here was owned or connected to you long enough, and Matt couldn't help because..."

Vee: "We're not really related."

Stefan: "The letters you wrote to Damon, they were honest and heartfelt, Bonnie was able to use the ink from them to do the spell."

Vee: "So Bonnie read everyth-"

Stefan: "No, no, she just collected them from Damon and then soaked them in water to let the ink run none of us read them."

Vee relaxes slightly after hearing that.

Vee: "Umm I hate to ask but I need a favor."

Stefan: "Of course, anything,"

Vee: "Jeremy was by earlier and I don't think he's handling the whole Vicki/Victoria thing all that well, I'm worried he might say the wrong thing to the wrong person and bring about a lot of trouble for everyone, I would mention it to Damon or Enzo but their methods might be..."

Stefan: "Lacking finesse? Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

Vee: "Thanks Stefan."

Stefan: "Your welcome."

Vee had a long day despite spending most of it in bed, she was exhausted and looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. She had finished brushing her teeth and washing her face in the bathroom and was ready for bed when she opened her bedroom door.

"Hello, I think you and I need to have a conversation."


	16. Pandora's Reset Button

Victoria POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... it didn't make any sense,

Vee: "How? I mean your dead aren't you?"

?: "For centuries now."

Vee: "I don't understand"

?: "It's not for you to understand."

Vee: "Why are you here, Esther?"

Esther: "Because it seems I underestimated you. As you know from watching what you perceived to be a television show, several worlds were destroyed over the series, first the other side... then hell. It was too much and things needed to be reordered. I along with the most powerful witches that had ever been in existence campaigned for a long time and finally we were granted permission for a sort of reset. But simply turning the clock back wouldn't do much... if all the players were the same, so would the outcome remain. So we selected you, you would be the variable that would give the universe how it was supposed to be ordered another chance."

Vee: "Why me? What do you mean what I perceived to be a television series?"

Esther: "Sorry but there is only so much I'm allowed to explain to you."

Vee: "Then why are you here?"

Esther: "As soon as I am raised from my coffin my memories that this has all happened before will be gone, and I'll be blind to what missteps I am sure to make."

Vee: "And that's my problem how?"

Esther: "Because at the rate your going my coffin might never be opened at all! It took a lot to convince the Martin's to abduct you, I thought that would set things in motion enough if you were sidelined until Elijah and Niklaus arrived but I underestimated how much you would come to mean to the people here in such a short amount of time."

Vee: "So what? You've come here to ask me to be less delightful?"

Esther: "Ugh will you shut up you rude child!"

Vee: "Hey you busted into my room uninvited, might want to check yourself before calling someone else rude."

Esther: "If you don't keep what you know to yourself, at least for a little while, I might never get my second chance. So you are going to keep your nose out of original business until I am raised again."

Vee: "I guess this is the part where you tell me what will happen if I don't?"

Esther: "I will keep using the ancestors on the other side to whisper in who's ever ear is available until someone succeeds in taking you out!"

Vee: "But without me it'll all end the same anyway, isn't that exactly what you don't want?"

Esther: "You're right, which is why I am here... to negotiate."

Vee: "You want to negotiate... for my silence?"

Esther: "Yes, so what is it you want... must be something."

Vee: "Even if you gave me whatever my heart desired, I wouldn't be able to sit back and watch people get hurt..."

Esther: "Oh please a year ago these were all fictional characters to you, what do you care if they get hurt?"

Vee: "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Esther: "Oh, you think your better than me? That your innocent heart makes you superior? You are nothing but a foolish girl if you decide to die and curse the universe simply because you refuse to bend your ridiculous morals."

Vee: "You know what there is something I want. and it is not negotiable... if you don't come through or use however I word it to weasel out on a technicality... I will absolutely die and curse the whatever world/reality this is to doom."

Esther: "What is it you want?" She asked tensely not liking that I had the leverage.

Vee: "I want to know what happened in the world I came from, I want to see if my family is okay, you give me that... and I'll let a variation play out at least until your risen again."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

Esther: "Fine, but I still won't be able to explain about this reality or how you saw it played out on TV from where you are from."

Vee: "Okay,"

Esther: "Close your eyes." I so did not trust this bitch but I did what she asked. I closed my eyes.

I could hear her step closer and then felt her... as much as you could feel a non corporeal spirt from who knows where anyway....

Suddenly I could see from behind my eyes, the world I had left behind. I saw my brother hard at work and cracking jokes, I saw my Mom moving about the house with our annoying Beagle following her everywhere, I saw my Dad in traffic, he hit the button on the steering wheel and asked the car to "Call Vandy" OMG did I still exist over there?

Suddenly I was somewhere else, it was my apartment I could hear the phone ringing, but the girl who answered it didn't sound like me... Oh MY GOD. Vicki?

"Hey, Daddy!" Daddy? Really? 

"Yeah school's good, job's going well."

"I am so proud of you honey." He's proud of her?

Suddenly I was pulled away from everything and I was back standing before Esther.

Vee: "So what she just took my place?"

Esther gave me a look like are you kidding me 

Vee: "Fine, I guess I'm not the one to make that argument."

Esther: "Your family is fine, Vicki is fine... having a caring mother and an involved father, not to mention money, gave her the support she needed to turn things around, she went to rehab... well was forced once your parents noticed her acting so strangely. But the tough love paid off and she came to really love and care for your family as her own."

Vee: "Wow... I guess, I guess thats good."

Esther: "Still stings being replaced, tho doesn't it?"

I gave her an angry look and had to bite my tongue from calling her a bitch.

Esther: "Now I expect you to hold up your side of the bargain, or else the next time you see me won't be so pleasant."

and Poof the wicked witch was gone.


	17. Puppy Love

**Vee POV:**

Was I really going to do this? I mean I did agree to the deal... what can I say after being kidnapped, I really wanted to see my mom. And I did, I got to see her and my dad, my brother... Vicki. It was brief and I couldn't talk to them or hug them but it was what I asked for.

I knew I wouldn't be able to let people die, if I let happen what I agreed to let happen, especially not Jenna she didn't deserve that, maybe Jules deserved it a little bit but I didn't like being responsible for people's deaths no matter how much I didn't like them, I would have to figure out a balance... a way to keep my word but also still be able to look at myself in the mirror once this was all done.

There was a knock on my door.

Matt: "Hey, you should come out here, your gonna want to see this."

Great, now what?

I got up and went into the living room...

Kelly: "Vicki, honey... I know I haven't always been the best mom, but I wanted to try and show you that I really do love you."

Vee: "Oooh kay,"

Kelly moved and behind her was a dog.

Vee: "You got me a dog?"

Kelly: "Yes! I know you always wanted one, and I always said no, they were too expensive and too much work, but I know you can handle it and more importantly you deserve it, so here you go honey."

The dog barked and got my attention I knelt down... I knew I was being bought off, Kelly wasn't exactly subtle. But honestly, he was super cute, and I don't know it might be nice to have one uncomplicated relationship in this world, even if it is with a dog. So I decided to go with it.

I stood up and gave Kelly a hug, I figured also if Vicki could be good to my parents I should try more with hers.

Vee: "Thanks mom." I could tell that affected Kelly and she hugged me tighter, looking behind her I saw Matt's face... he was happy, this was good. Maybe the four of us could be a family.

Matt: "so, what are we gonna name her?"

I was tempted to suggest Esther but that would have been an insult to the dog.

Vee: "hmm, what about Honey? She did bark after mom said it plus she's kind of a similar color."

Kelly: "Well, Honey it is."

The dog barked again and seemed to agree with us causing us all to laugh.

Later that day I decided to stop by and see Jeremy, I felt a little guilty I basically attacked and threatened him the other day.

He answered the door, not looking very pleased to see me.

Jeremy: "Here to mess with my life in ways I can't imagine? Is that a dog?"

Vee: "I found out what happened to Vicki, and I'll tell you but you have to swear to NEVER tell Matt about me. And yes, this is Honey she's a gift from Kelly."

Jeremy: "Lucky you, What makes you think I would trust anything you had to say?"

Vee: "Fine I'll go," I don't even make it past the last step off the porch before he stops me,

Jeremy: "Wait! Fine, I promise just tell me what happened to her."

Vee: "Come on let's go for a walk."

The two of us walked a bit in uncomfortable silence before I decided just to get to it.

Vee: "So someone came to see me last night, a old... dead, very powerful witch."

Jeremy: "Great so you see dead people now, this is sounding very believable."

Vee: "Oh if you only knew the irony of what you just said. Anyway she allowed me to see what had become of my family, the family I have to go everyday knowing I very likely will never see again. Vicki was there, I didn't expect her to be there but she's me in my world as I am her in hers. She's doing well... school, job, loving mother and father, and a brand new brother. She's happy and safe, its the truth... I promise."

Jeremy: "I believe you."

Vee: "You do? Why?"

Jeremy: "Because you look miserable... your feeling forgotten and replaced right now... it's hard to fake that. So yes I won't tell Matt, congratulations."

He walked off leaving Honey and me to finish our walk alone.

I knelt down and spoke to her,

Vee: "You would notice if I went missing... right?"

She looked at me adoringly but utterly clueless. I rubbed her head and gave her a kiss.

When we got home Damon was outside my door.

Damon: "Do you have any idea how insulting it is that I have STILL not gotten an invite inside your house."

I smiled happy to see him, he frowned though picking up and my underlying sadness.

Damon: "What's wrong?" He said tilting his head slightly... kinda like when he asked Elena 'why not' at the motel before their epic kiss.

I tried to tell him but I just started crying, suddenly I was in his arms and he was stroking my hair comfortingly.

Damon: "Come on, Vanilla, let's go do something fun."

I rolled my eyes,

Vee: "It's Lavander."

Damon: "Whatever, you coming or not... you can even bring the cinnamon stick."

Vee: "Honey," I told him correcting him on the dog's name.

He spun around,

Damon: "Yes, sugar bun?"

I shook my head

Vee: "Forget it, lets go."

He ended up taking me to a spa in Richmond, he compelled the place to ourselves and even made sure Honey was pampered.

We were relaxing in a mud bath sipping champagne...well I was, Damon had a bloodier cocktail.

Vee: "Uggh my god, i so needed this, thank you Damon."

Damon: "Well not everyone can rely on eternal youth as a skin care regimen, you need to start treating that delicious body of yours like a temple."

Vee: "You think I have a delicious body?"

Damon: "Well I wouldn't mind finding out first hand..."

Vee: "You've already tasted my blood."

Damon: "Who said I was talking about your blood?" He said dancing his eyebrows suggestively, thankfully the mud mask... well masked my now bright red face.

Vee: "Does mud turn you on, Damon?"

Damon: "With you naked in it, absolutely it does."

Vee: "Careful, wouldn't want to be a tease now would you?"

Damon: "Who's to say I wouldn't take you right here, right now?"

Vee: "I seem to remember throwing myself at you once and you slamming on the brakes,"

Damon: "Please, that doesn't count you were still playing me back then plus my switch was off, this is a whole new ballgame."

Vee: "And your sure your prepared to play with me?"

Damon: "Well, I didn't bring a condom if that's what your asking..."

Vee: "Damon-"

Damon: "Come on Vee, do one fun thing just for you, act reckless and irresponsible, all you've done since getting here is take care of everyone else, worry about everyone else's problems or possible problems, when's the last time you acted like a teenager and had a little fun?"

It was tempting, oh god it was so tempting... this could complicate everything, but the look he was giving me, it was sexy... daring... challenging, I threw all reason and caution to the wind and just went for it.

I stood up giving him a complete view of my naked muddy body and stepped out of the tub, I started walking over to the showers and turned to him,

Vee: "Well... are you coming or what?"

He smirked and zoomed out of his own mud bath and stalked towards me, suddenly I could feel every cell in my body humming in anticipation.

we ended up in the showers as the mud slowly fell away from us we started to attack each other, I hooked my leg over his hip and he slammed me against the wall devouring my lips in a heated passionate kiss. I arched my back pressing my breasts into his chiseled chest and he broke away bending down to give them proper attention.

Oh god, it felt so good.

I never wanted him to stop but now other parts of my body were screaming for attention, I yank his hair indicating I want him to come up as soon as he did I leaped into his arm and wrapped both legs around his waist. he spun me around rested some of my weight against the opposite wall. As I rocked into him desperately searching for some friction between my legs he yanked my hair to the side and started attacking my neck...

fuuuck me, omg how was kissing one spot awakening parts of me I didn't even know existed?

Next thing I knew I was on my back on the shower floor with Damon hovering over me, I still couldn't believe this was happening.

God, I loved how his eyes twinkle... and it was surreal they were doing that for me!

I smiled up at him, knowing no matter what happens as a result of this I would never regret my decision.


	18. Staying out of it

**Vee POV:**

So I just had sex with Damon Salvatore, let's just say he does not disappoint.

I feel a shiver run through me just thinking about it again.

Before Damon, I had only been with 2 people, both perfectly fine and competent sexually but nothing that approached the mind bending experience of Damon Salvatore.

If I thought just once was gong to curb my appetite for him I was sorely... deliciously sorely mistaken.

We agreed to not broadcast our activities, we weren't ashamed but we just didn't want everyone in our business.

The dirty secret sex was the perfect distraction from my Esther problems.

I wasn't thinking about timelines, or alternate realities, upcoming story plots, the only thing on my mind was getting Damon Salvatore between my legs and keeping him there.

About a week Later...

**Stefan POV:**

I know they thought they were being sneaky, but I have supernatural hearing I knew what was going, I don't think anyone else had caught on but it would't be too long before it was out in the open. I know Damon has improved somewhat but I still didn't like him getting too close to Vee, I didn't trust my brother with anything let alone a good friend of mine. I was scared he was going to hurt her in one way or another.

Tonight there was a masquerade dance I was taking Elena to at the Lockwood Mansion. It had been awhile since we had gotten dressed up and went out so I was looking forward the giving my girl a great night.

**Vee POV:**

Matt: "Hey you going to the ball thing tonight at Tyler's?"

Vee: "Uhh, I wasn't planning on it why?"

Matt: "Kinda think it's time me and him bury the hatchet... wouldn't mind some backup."

Aw he's so nervous to make up with bro-friend, I can't help teasing him,

Vee: "Are you asking your sister on a date?"

Matt: "You know what forget it..."

Vee: "Matt wait! its fine, I'll go."

Matt: "Yeah?"

Vee: "Sure, it could be fun."

I got out my phone and called Damon-

Vee: "Hey, any plans tonight?"

Damon: "Why having fantasies about me in a suit and mask?"

Vee: "Oh absolutely, meet me there... steal me away into a dark corner halfway through?"

Damon: "Sounds fun."

**Later that night-**

Matt and I arrived and started walking towards Stefan and Elena to say hello, but as we got closer I realized... that's not Elena...

  
She was wearing the exact same thing Katherine had in the season 2 episode. Fuck! what do I do? Nothing right? that's what I promised. I looked to Stefan to see if he was aware, but I saw nothing suspicious in his eyes... he has no idea that's not Elena.

Where is she? I had no idea what to do, I mean it wasn't going to play out like the episode had, for starters we weren't in possession of the moonstone. The Moonstone! Maybe she just wants to sneak into Richard's office and get it. I look around to see if Mason is here as well, I don't see him yet, but I'm definitely keeping my eye out.

Matt was suddenly speaking and I was pulled out of my swirling thoughts,

Matt: "There's Tyler... what should I say?"

Vee: "Uhh... maybe something like- I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for banging my mom... but give me a shot at yours and we'll call it even?"

He gave me an exasperated look,

Vee: "What? Sorry bro but I don't exactly have any sage wisdom to impart on this one... you're gonna have to wing it."

Matt: "Thank you, very helpful" He said sarcastically before walking off.

I finished going up to Stefan and "Elena," didn't want to change course suddenly and arouse suspicion.

Stefan: "Hey, everything alright... you seem kind of spooked."

Damit... they can hear my heart beat, come on think!

Vee: "Yeah, everything's fine I'm just not used to these types of events and... I..I know its silly but Elena and I are wearing similar dresses and of course she looks flawless in hers... me I feel like I was barely able to stuff myself into this."

There, Katherine is disarmed... just took a little bit of flattery.

Katherine: "Well not everyone can have my girlish figure, come on Stefan... let's go dance."

Stefan seemed a bit surprised by her comment but let it slide allowing himself to be dragged off to the dance floor by her.

**Elsewhere...**

Tyler leads Matt into his father's office so they can talk in private.

Tyler: "Hey man, I'm happy you came... I wasn't sure you'd show."

Matt: "Yeah... look I know this is uncomfortable, but I don't want to just keep avoiding it."

Tyler: "Matt... I... Honestly, please believe me that I am so so sorry. I was drunk and angry and upset and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Matt: "Look I know what a mess my mom can be, so I know this isn't all on you but come on... my sister was on thing but my mom!"

Tyler: "I know I broke every bro code there is... I have no defense, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

Matt: "We've been best friends our whole lives, I don't want to throw that away... I just don't know how we get past this."

Tyler looks around... he grabs a bottle from his dad's stock,

Tyler: "I say we get so drunk we both black out and completely forget I hooked up with your mom."

Matt: "I'm in."

**Back outside...**

**Vee POV:**

I was drinking champagne when I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back... Damon. I tell it was him instantly and I just melted into him. He hid us in the shadows and started kissing up and down my neck. He brings his mouth to one of my ears and starts nibbling and tugging on the lobe,

Damon: "When were you going to tell me Katherine is here?"

He whispers to me causing my whole body to suddenly go stiff.

Vee: "Ww what?"

Damon: "Please, one look and I knew that wasn't Elena, can't see how Stefan hasn't caught on yet."

I turn around to face him.

Vee: "Truth?"

Damon: "Oh I didn't realize I just had to specify before every conversation with you."

I sigh feeling guilty,

Vee: "After I was kidnapped, I made a deal with someone you don't cross."

Damon narrows his eyes at me.

Damon: "What was this deal?"

Vee: "That I would stop interfering and let things play out..."

Damon: "Which means not letting Stefan in on the fact he's dancing with the devil?"

I nod and look down.

Damon: "What did you get out of this deal?"

Vee: "I got to know what happened to my old life... if my family was okay."

Damon: "I guess I can understand that, so were you ever going to let the rest of us know we're on our own now?"

Vee: "No, and you can't either Damon, please."

Damon: "So your really fine standing back and watching us all make decisions that could spell our own doom?"

Vee: "If someone is at risk of dying then yes I would find a way to step in but you all need to re learn how to live without me constantly saving or steering your lives. You and Stefan are over 100 years old... it's time to grow up."

Damon: "Damn, you look so sexy when your scolding me... think maybe I could talk you into role play?"

Vee: "Damon"

Damon: "Yes, thats it... only more angry."

Vee: "Seriously?!"

Damon: "What, your the one who want to play hooky on life, I'm only trying to help."

Vee: "What are you going to do about Katherine?"

Damon: "I don't know stake her... rip her heart out, something poetic... nothing for you to concern yourself with. Not anymore."

Vee: "Just be careful, please."

Damon: "Careful... I'm starting to think you actually care."

Vee: "Of course I care, Damon."

Damon: "I know its your one big flaw."

**Stefan POV:**

All night I had been noticing little things that just seemed off about Elena, the way she would stand with her hip jutted out... what she said to Vee, something was wrong.

I was looking around for her having lost track of her, she was just getting us drinks but that was 10 minutes ago, she should have been back by now.

I wondered inside, thinking maybe she had to use the restroom. She wasn't there but I started walking around checking every corner for her.

I noticed the mayor's office door ajar.

I peaked in and saw Tyler and Matt both passed out and when I looked towards the desk there was Elena... holding a rock?

Stefan: "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Damon was behind me,

Damon: "Yeah, Kitty Kat, what are you doing?"

I wouldn't have believed it but I saw her eyes widen in panic.

Oh My God.

It was Katherine. She was back.


	19. What's New Kitty Kat

**Katherine POV:**

Damon has outed me to Stefan, he looks at me shocked and betrayed-

Fuck, how do I explain this? I look over to wolf jr. and the quarterback passed out on the other side of the room

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss this?" I say nodding over to the boys trying to buy myself some time.

Stefan looks to Damon to see what he thinks, ugh I thought I had successfully pitted those two against each other... how have they slipped back into acting like brothers so easily?

Damon: "Fine, to be continued at the Boarding House, but your leaving now with Stefan and he's not to leave your side."

Kat: "ohh Just how I like it,"

Damon rolls his eyes, no doubt still sore about still being 2nd to his brother.

As we leave I am able to spot Lucy and communicate enough through a look that she knows to go to plan B. One thing I've learned over the years ALWAYS have a plan B... and C,D,E etc.

Lucy owed me and helping me get the moonstone was what I demanded from her in order for us to be square. She moved around the party to sense out where it was, while I got to spend some time with the one who got away. The moonstone was extremely powerful and gave off a strong energy so it wasn't too hard for her to locate but my puppy had to go and get curious and now things are going to have to get a lot more messy... when will people learn it's easier just to give me what I want?

They bring it all on themselves really.

**Vee POV:**

I got a text from Damon telling me the "Kat" was out of the bag and Stefan now knew. They were all headed back to the boarding house to question her and he wanted me to meet them there to help but I had to tell him no.

I'm just thankful he didn't ask me in person, those sinfully sexy eyes of his might have convinced me to go back on my promise to Esther.

Instead I found Matt and Tyler and saw to getting them squared away. While I was in the Mayor's office I couldn't help myself and had to at least take a peek but the box was empty... I guess Katherine succeeded in getting the moonstone. I was still left to wonder what the hell had been done to Elena tho.

Boarding House 3rd Person POV:

Katherine was sauntering around like she owned the place,

"So what did we need all this privacy to talk about... or maybe it wasn't talking the two of you had in mind? I'll admit it was always a fantasy of mine to have you both at the same time."

Stefan: "that not going to happen."

Katherine: "No? What about you Damon, heard you carried quite the torch for me all these years... very flattering."

Damon: "Well if there's one person on this earth who doesn't need any more flattery its you so consider me officially over it."

Katherine: "Then consider me officially hurt."

Damon: "You hurt, I doubt it, it would require you to have some actual feelings."

Katherine: "Oh trust me I feel plenty just nothing for you."

Katherine told him cruelly managing to finally crack Damon's tough exterior.

Stefan stepped in to take the attention off his brother, "Where's Elena, why are you here?"

Katherine: "You sure you care to know? Didn't seem to be missing her all that much tonight."

Stefan: "Because I thought you were her I didn't realize she was gone or in trouble now tell me what you've done to her!"

Katherine: "Hmm you say that but Damon was able to tell right away it wasn't me. See I think deep down you did know and instead of missing my sad little copy you were getting a thrill being with the original again." Katherine taunted,

Damon: "Funny you mention originals, have something to tell us about that Kitty Kat?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know what your talking about."

Damon: "Really the names Elijah or Klaus don't mean anything to you?"

Katherine: "I see someone finally bothered to teach you about your vampire history, well done."

Damon: "Well I've had a little time to hit the books recently."

Kathering: "How disappointing, I don't remember you being quite this dull."

Damon: "Well how about you tell Stefan what he wants to know and then I can go about convincing you how much fun I can still be?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Elena is fine she's currently asleep at a little B&B not far from here, as long as I am able to leave with that I came for she will be returned unharmed."

Stefan: "and what is that you came for?"

Damon: "Yeah is this about the rock in the mayor's office? what's so special about it?"

Katherine: "Thats nothing for you to worry your pretty little heads over."

Stefan: "If its going to lead to Orginals coming here and endangering everyone we can't let you leave with it."

Katherine: "And how exactly do you plan on stoping me? Face it I'm stronger than both of you combined, you don't stand a chance against me or an original so best to stay out of it, stick to playing a high schooler... its about all your really qualified to handle. Now I'm afraid it time I said tootaloo,"

Katherine started to walk away but Stefan stopped her, "How can I trust you'll let Elena go?"

Katherine: "There used to be a time you trusted me more than anyone."

Stefan: "That was a very long time ago."

_**Knock**Knock**Knock**_

Lucy was at the door with Elena and Katherine moved around Stefan,

"Don't look so sorry to see me go, I'm sure I'll be seeing you boys around real soon."


	20. Moonstones are a girl's best friend

**V POV:**

Matt and I were in the backyard playing with Honey... well I was playing with Honey Matt was passed out underneath a tree trying to sleep off his massive hangover.

I threw a ball and watched her little pudgy legs furiously attempt to catch up to it, once she found it and brought it back she laid on her back for her reward.

I crouched down giving her a belly scratch, "Did you catch the ball? Yes you did! You caught the ball," her left back leg was now doing that thumping thing from me finding just the right spot.

"Aw, you like that? Who's a good girl huh? Who's the good girl?!"

"Ever planning on telling her who the good girl is or are you just going to leave her in suspense?"

I turn around to find Damon watching us,

"I take it the reunion didn't go as planned?"

He squints his eyes at me, "what makes you say that?"

I push up from squatting and walk over to him, "well, for one thing, your here and not having a crazy vampire sex orgy."

"Orgy?"

I shrug, "I figure after 160 years your needing to do something to still keep it interesting,"

"Says the woman who is currently sleeping with me," Damon quips

"Fair enough, so seriously whats up?" I ask him hoping to get him to get the point.

"What do you know about a rock?" He asks

"Umm middle eastern country... has oil,"

he cuts me off, "not Iraq, a rock, you know round, kinda like the fatter sister of a pebble."

I shake my head "You know I can't tell you, Damon,"

"Can you at least tell me if it's something important or can I go back to day drinking?" he asks,

That's when I realize he actually cares about this town, or about not letting Katherine win but still... this was a big moment for him, I actually felt kind of proud of him.

He scrutinizes me for a moment, "what's with that weird smile on your face?"

I shrug, "you know it wasn't that long ago that I was bound to a chair in some crazy warlock's basement and you were banished to dry out... it's just nice to be in this moment with you."

Damon looks around, "what exactly is so nice about it?"

I shake my head, "nevermind, look I can't tell you about the moonstone, just trust your instincts but try not to escalate things too far," I warn him.

"Hmm can't tell me anything? Except you just told me what it's called, moonstone huh? Thanks for the tip sweet cheeks," and with that, he saunters off before I can say anything more, dammit.

**Boarding House**

**3rd Person POV:**

Damon walks in to find Stefan waiting for an update in the living room,

"Well?" Stefan asks

"I only managed to get the name of the rock out of her, turns out she was serious about being on the bench from here on out."

"That's really all she said," Stefan checks again,

Damon makes his way over to the bar and pours himself a drink,

"Well, she made an inquiry as to if me and Katherine had a crazy vampire sex orgy last night but yeah that was all the useful information I could gleam off her."

"Was she jealous?"

Damon swallows a mouthful of bourbon before turning back to Stefan, "jealous? Not a chance we don't have that kind of relationship,"

"You forget brother, I have supernatural hearing... seems thats exactly the type of the relationship you have." Stefan counters

"Okay this might be a foreign concept to you, you always need to be home to catch How I Met Your Mother and have re-read Pride & Prejudiced far too many times for a grown straight man, but occasionally a boy and a girl will agree to a no strings attached friends with dirty benefits arrangements."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "and your sure that's all she sees it as?"

"Relax Steffy, Vee and I both understand what this is, now can we get back to figuring out why our sire is here and has absconded with a moonstone, whatever that it."

"You're right," Stefan agrees, "we need to stay focused on Katherine, she was able to take Elena without any of us knowing, if she had been hurt-"

"Stefan, Elena is fine she wasn't harmed," Damon half-heartedly tries to reassure his brother.

"Not that I'm not grateful but isn't that all the stranger, since when is Katherine... benevolent?"

Damon squints his eyes digesting Stefan's point, he hadn't thought of that but his brother is right... damn what the hell is Katherine playing at and what the hell is so special about that bloody rock.


	21. To Tell or Not To Tell

**V POV:**

Elena had been returned safely but everyone was still very alarmed that Katherine had managed to impersonate her and get so close to us and while no one but I knew the significance of the Moonstone they knew if Katherine had wanted it, it was nothing good.

It got me thinking about Matt, having him as my brother was really the only thing in this world keeping me sane. I felt so cut off from everyone already, with this promise to Esther to not get involved was really exacerbating my feelings of isolation. Having sex with Damon was a fun distraction for a while but it didn't really fix anything and it was time to put a stop to it.

I had received my GED a while ago but had yet to do anything with it still just hanging around and waiting tables. As much as it terrified and slightly devastated me it looked like I was here permanently and it was time to stop just treading water and acting like a visitor. I had to put down more solid roots instead of emotionally leaning only on Matt.

I had started looking at nearby schools and I think I found one not too far in Falls Church that would actually be really great, it had several culinary programs and I was actually getting excited thinking about maybe one day opening my own little bakery.

The only problem was if I left, even if I was just 2 hours away, Matt still knew nothing of the supernatural and with things starting to kick off around here I'd be leaving him vulnerable.

I promised Esther I'd let a version play out so she was still raised... telling Matt enough so he could protect himself wouldn't necessarily jeopardize that but, how could I tell him about Katherine and the Salvatores but not about me.

The idea that he would know I wasn't really Vicky... would he feel betrayed? Would he disown me, would I truly be all on my own here? Maybe I'm a coward... maybe I'm selfish but I just couldn't risk it.

I felt fairly confident that Elena wouldn't say anything she hadn't told him in the original version that Vicky died and I was fairly certain she along with everyone else that knew didn't really believe me... sans Lexi and Jeremy. I think I can trust Jeremy to keep his word and not tell Matt but if Katherine ever found out... I dread to think what she would do with that information and how hurtful it would be coming from someone else.

fuck!

I think I have to tell him, or at least give him a close variation to the truth so he's not completely blindsided.

I decided I had to bite the bullet sooner than later and asked Matt to go for a drive with me, I drove us over to the quarry. We got out and walked close to the water,

"Why do I feel like this isn't just casual sibling time?" Matt asked,

I looked at him and could feel the tears filling my eyes, he looked alarmed at how upset I was getting,

"Hey, what is it, what's wrong?" he asks concerned, damn he was such a good brother.

"There's something I need to tell you... a lot of things actually and they are going to sound incredible and not in a good way."

He looks confused but waited for me to go on, "remember last year when I started turning things around?"

"Yeah, of course, I was really proud of you Vic," I nodded... now or never.

"I don't remember being your sister prior to my first day my 2nd junior year" (I found out I had repeated sophomore year as well)

his eyes widen, "what are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath I explain further, "I remember coming to in class and not recognizing my surroundings... I had to look at my phone to even know the year. I don't know how this happened but the only things I was sure of were these visions I remembered about this town."

"Visions?"

I nod, "Matt I know how crazy this sounds but it's like I woke up and just new all the danger that was coming our way for the next 7 years, and I was just worried about protecting myself and then I wanted to protect you, and I just decided to go along with things until I gained more clarity but I don't think that's realistic anymore and if I want to leave to go to school eventually I can't risk you being blind to what's going on around here, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, I love you... and that is real no matter anything else I swear my love for you is 100% real. You're my brother... I know that now and I have tried this past year to be a good sister to you, the kind of sister you deserved but keeping you in the dark... lying, it's time I admit you deserve more."

Matt shakes his head... I let him walk away and pace a little, I know this is a lot to take in.

He stopped and then stakes towards me grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"Matt?"

"We're going to the hospital, you had to have hit your head or had a really bad trip something is wrong Vicki but we're gonna make it better, we're gonna fix it."

"No Matt, that's not what's happening, please I'm telling you the truth," I reach into my jeans with my free hand and manage to dial 910 to Stefan.

We barely make it a mile before Stefan appears before our car causing Matt to slam on the breaks.

**Matt POV:**

Dammit, I knew things were too good to be true, things don't work out for Donovan's I should have known Vicki would slip up eventually suddenly a figure appears from out of nowhere in front of the car I slam on the brakes but we still hit him, what the hell? Is that Stefan?

I jump out of the car and run over to him, "Stefan, man are you alright?"

His skull looks cracked but before my eyes I see the bone and skin stitch itself back together... "what the fuck"

I feel Vicki approach, "this isn't how I wanted you to find out," find out what, what is she talking about, I look back over to Stefan and fall on my ass in shock he is now conscious and sitting up like nothing had happened.

"Whha, what... how did you, what's happening?" Stefan looks over to Vick

"He needs to know," she tells him softly and Stefan nods,

"I need to know what?" I say looking between them.

Stefan sighs and helps us both stand up suddenly these creepy veins start appearing under his eyes and he gets this crazy look before he opens his mouth and I see fangs, I couldn't tell you why but suddenly I start laughing.

"What the hell? Is this a prank, did you two come up with this together?" Suddenly I am grabbed and in the blink of an eye I'm back at the quarry,

"What the hell how did we just move that fast?" I look back at Stefan and the reality of all of this is finally starting to hit me, "what are you?" I ask seriously,

"I'm a vampire." He tells me with a stoic face,

"What about Victoria?" I ask as I hear her approaching with the car,

"Human," he tells me, "she does have these visions but she's still human."

She was telling me the truth

.

.

.

Man I wish she was just on drugs.


	22. Momentary Goodbyes

**3rd Person POV:**

Donovan House-

"So vampires, werewolves, witches... all real?" Matt asks still having difficulty with recent revelations

"Yup,"

"What about mermaids?" he asks somewhat jokingly

"Sirens actually and unfortunately yes."

After a few beats Vee asks, "are you gonna be okay?" 

"huh? Oh, I don't... maybe eventually." 

Vee moves closer and takes Matt's hand, "Listen, everything is going to be okay, I'll stay here and we will get through anything that comes together."

Matt nods his head and starts to calm down. 

"So you really remember nothing from when we were younger?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't"

"What about Dad, you used to be the only one who could remember him, the only stuff I know about him you told me."

"I'm so so sorry."

Matt shakes his head, "it's not your fault Vick... Vick, I'm the only one who calls you that anymore aren't I."

Vee smiles sadly at him hating the name Vicki but wanting to make anything easier for him, "you can call me whatever you want, and hey not having all my memories isn't all bad,"

"It isn't?" Matt asks,

"Yeah I mean I have zero recollection of even kissing Tyler let alone sleeping with him," Matt slowly starts to smile before full-on laughing, 

"Yeah, that is pretty awesome, man I wish I could rub that in his face."

Vee reaches out and holds his hand "we're going to be okay," she tells him realizing school is going to have to wait for a bit.

_Over the next couple days Matt learns more about what's been going on in Mystic Falls and seems to make peace with Vee not having Vicki's memories trusting that their sibling love is still there and that's what counts._

**The Grille-**

Vee is working her shift when Matt comes in,

"Hey can we talk?" she looks around and decides she can spare 2 minutes,

"Uh yeah, but it has to be quick."

They go over by the restrooms and Matt pulls out a letter handing it to Vee,

"What's this?" she asks,

"It's your 2 week notice, your applying to that school."

"What, no Matt it's too soon,"

Matt shakes his head and scratches the back of his neck, "uh not to be a dick but Vee your turning 20, it is not too soon."

She gives him a light punch, "hey,"

He chuckles, "sorry, look I know I've been in my own head these last few days but I also know whatever happened to you gave me my sister back and even if you can't remember how we used to be... it has meant the world to me. So I am not going to be the reason you hold yourself back you deserve to go."

Vee is touched and launches herself into Matt's arms in a hug, "thank you," she whispers.

He hugs her back saying, "no, thank you."

_It's 5 weeks later and Vee has managed to get a place at the school she's in her room packing up her stuff._

"knock knock"

Matt comes in, "almost ready?"

She smiles, "yeah almost, I'm glad you're here there's something I want to give you."

"Oh yea? what is it?"

"Nothing too exciting just a diary and a pen... but see this is a very special pen," she tells him

"It's not one of those ones where the girl's dress comes off because honestly Vee that'd be a little weird to give to your brother.

She rolls her eyes, "no dumbass it's been spelled."

"Spelled?"

"Yeah after Damon read Stefan's journal and killed 2 of the people I had managed to save I went to Bonnie and asked if she could spell a pen so no one but me could read anything I wrote with it... I later asked if she could modify it so only someone I addressed with the pen could read it and the magic from the ink is what she used to find me after the Martins abducted me... long story."

"So you're giving me your magical pen?" he asks trying to follow along

"No, having a journal really helped keep all this insanity around us more manageable I asked Bonnie to make you one and I want you to use it and not worry about it falling into the wrong hands,"

"Wow, thanks that's actually awesome."

Vee smiles, "your welcome."

The next morning Vee is saying goodbye to Matt and Honey

"She likes the toy without the stuffing the best, so don't throw it out no matter how ratty it looks,"

"Vee, relax you're coming back on the weekends it's not like you're shipping off to war,"

Vee wipes the tears from her eyes, "I know, I know, still I'm really gonna miss you guys,"

Matt smiles, "we'll miss you too."

Enzo screeches Damon's wheels outside as he pulls up, "Ready to roll doll face?" he shouts from the car,

"Man," Matt shakes his head, "how did I never realizes that dude was from the 20's"

"More like the 1890's" Enzo shouts from the car,

"Crap, keep forgetting about their hearing abilities,"

He gives her one last hug, "stay safe don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Vee hugs him back, "I promise, see you in a week."


	23. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is finally here!

A/N: a want to give a summary of where we are in this timeline before the chapter starts bc I have changed so much around just want us to all be on the same page:

-Vee has seen how this has originally all played out watching the Vampire Diaries and has replaced Vicki here while Vicki has taken over her life

-Lexi is alive and off somewhere with Harper and Lee

-Lexi still hates Damon because in this version he still killed Bree

-Katherine has arrived and has already taken possession of the Moonstone

-Stefan and Elena are still together, Elena knows she is adopted and about Isobel but hasn't met her and doesn't know about John(other than he's her uncle)

-No originals have shown up yet, with the exception of Esther's ghost to warn Vee if she keeps interfering in a way that leads to her not being resurrected she will send more than just the Martins after her so she is sidelined

-Damon and Stefan have slowly started to repair their relationship after Damon turned his dimmer a little further on after being banished

-Damon and Vee had a brief, casual friends with benefits arrangement but are now just friends

-Jeremy cheated on Ana with Bonnie resulting in Bonnie's Grams dying and Ana and Pearl leaving town, he still has feelings for her but she is keeping her distance

-We are now in the late summer before Elena, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie's senior year (Tyler is the only one not in the know)

*deep breath* okay... now let's start the chapter-

**3rd Person POV:**

Katherine had the moonstone, the doppelganger's location, a werewolf and plenty of vampires to choose from now came the scary part... time to send up a smoke flair and get in touch with Elijah or Klaus to hand over all the ingredients in exchange for her freedom.

Elijah was the more reasonable one but only truly getting Klaus' approval could mean her freedom.

Still, he was almost more paranoid than she was and impossible to locate or get a message to. Elijah, on the other hand, was slightly more accessible.

After one of her descendants had proved her worth she used her to negotiate on her behalf after successfully sending out a message.

**Elijah POV:**

I had received an unexpected message from Katarina apparently, she had not perished in a fire and wished to meet to discuss recent developments that she believed might earn her a pardon from Niklaus.

I didn't plan on sharing the status of my brother and mine's deteriorating relationship and how I no longer spoke for him however I was intrigued after not hearing from her for nearly 500 years what she could have possibly obtained to try and negotiate her freedom with.

The meeting was set at a foreclosed mansion about an hour away from Mystic Falls, a town that stood over what was once my home.

Arriving I heard 4 slow heartbeats... vampires.

If Katarina thought to set a trap for me I was not impressed, no one she could have possibly recruited or seduced to stand between us as fodder would do me any harm.

As I passed over the threshold I announce my presence and warn any vampires foolish enough to stand against me to go before it's too late.

"No one here wishes you any harm,"

I turn and notice a dark-haired woman,

"While that is very comforting Ms..."

"You can call me Isobel, I am a descendant of Katherine's and here to negotiate on her behalf."

I scrutinize the woman and admit there is a vague resemblance but I am still not convinced,

"Katherine turned quite young and after foolishly running from Niklaus and myself her family was slaughtered... she has no descendants."

"It's true, Elijah" I hear her voice coming from a phone in Isobel's hand.... "Katarina?"

"It's me."

I sigh, "I should have known you wouldn't have been brave enough to face me,"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes," I tell her unfeelingly, "Just get on with saying whatever it is you wish to say so I may leave this wretched place."

"Isobel," Katarina prompts...

"Katherine has in her possession the moonstone and a werewolf."

Fighting the bad habit to roll my eyes I adjust my tie and compose myself, "While that is marginally impressive it is all useless without the doppelganger of which she was the last."

"Actually that would be my daughter... my human daughter," Isobel tells me.

"Impossible."

"Cherie," Isobel calls as one of the other vampires in the house speeds over, "show Elijah,"

The vampire holds up a facetime call showing a slightly younger-looking Katherine talking with some friends outside the Mystic Falls high school.

"And how am I to believe that isn't just you Katarina with less makeup on and ironed hair, do you think you can play these games with me?" I ask getting angry,

Isobel holds her phone now switching it also to facetime showing me Katarina in a different location.

"I promise Elijah this is no game, I just want my freedom... to stop running, please."

"Everyone leave beside Isobel" I command,

I take the phone from her and hang up on Katarina.

Compelling her I ask, "Is the doppelganger really your daughter?"

I see her pupils dilate and know she isn't on vervain, "I gave birth to her but she was raised by someone else,"

"Do you love her?" I ask,

"Yes."

"Then why are you working with Katarina to give her to me?"

"Katherine swore you would find a way for her to survive, she told me you were noble and not like Niklaus, and before she ran she could see you softening wanting to save her."

"I assure you I no longer soften... but yes I did have a way to ensure she survived the sacrifice without becoming a vampire."

"That's what I want for her to stay human and be safe, I don't want her becoming like me or Katherine."

"Call Katarina back, tell her I will consider it... if she is able to produce the moonstone so I know she is serious."

**Vee POV:**

I am 2 months in and so far I love school, I still make sure to come back as often as I can the last thing I want is for Matt to think I'm ditching him. I'm home now actually walking from the market picking up some stuff to make for dinner when I bump into someone,

"Ooff, sorry..." we both say as my groceries tumble to the sidewalk.

As I am putting things away again I look up to see Mason Lockwood, "Mason?"

He looks up at me, "Sorry do I know you?"

"Oh uh, no sorry I used to date your nephew, Victoria," I say holding out my hand for him to shake,

"Vicki Donovan?" he asks surprised "Wow you grew up."

"Ah thanks I think."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that,"

"No really it's okay," I tell him, when I look down and notice some blood on his side, shit... did Damon just stab him?

"Are you okay?" I ask motioning towards his side,

"Oh yeah, don't worry about, just a scratch, look I gotta go but I'll see you around."

I nod and watch him walk away but suddenly I am grabbed and dragged into the ally once again dropping my bags,

"Oh come on what the hell!"

"Relax, I'll give you $20 for a pizza," I look up to see it's Damon who has accosted me,

"Now tell me everything you know about Lockwood."

"Seriously, haven't we already had this conversation? I can't tell you anything."

"Hmm, I seem to recall you promising to intervene if it meant one of our deaths and seeing how we have recently learned... no thanks to you, by the way, that werewolves are a. real and b. deadly to vampires I'd say this meets the exception."

I sigh, "yes a werewolf bite is deadly however if you just leave him alone he'll do the same your making problems where there are none." I try to walk off but he pulls me back rather roughly,

"Just ignore it, that's your advice? We aren't talking bees at a picnic sweetheart afraid that's not gonna cut it.

"Look Damon, I know it's challenging but try to think about what this might be like for him,"

"For Lockwood, why the hell would I do that?"

"Because he hates what he is! It's torture having everything in your body break over and over again scramble itself and realign every month just to somehow survive it and know in 30 days your just going to have to do it again. If you keep going after him yes you will provoke him into starting something and since he's only deadly to you once a month you will come out victorious... congratulations, but he's not the only wolf on the planet. That's the thing about wolves, they tend to travel in a pack, so ask yourself would you rather swallow your pride and learn to tolerate one or kill someone who is already suffering and then have to deal with 10 or more coming for revenge?"

He scrutinizes me, "on second thought, you can pay for your own pizza," he says walking off.

I sigh, "good talk."


	24. How to Solve a Problem Like Mason

**Vee POV:**

Last night Matt and I did end up ordering pizza, we waited a bit for Kelly but she never showed. I peaked in her room this morning and noticed some opened drawers, looked like she had cleared out again. To be honest she lasted longer than I thought she would, sticking around after my kidnapping for a full 3 months. Hopefully, Matt wouldn't take it too hard, I didn't like to think of him living alone while I was at school... maybe Enzo could come and stay for a bit.

My confrontation with Damon last night had me thinking what had I specifically promised Esther? That I would stop interfering and let a version play out so she would end up raised then all bets were off. Maybe I didn't have to be as hands-off as I had been I just couldn't change anything that might lead to the Orginals not showing up... that shouldn't be too hard to work around, right?

I had not expected to see Mason yesterday, I really didn't want to let him suffer the same fate that I saw play out on TVD, there had to be a way to save him that wouldn't compromise the bigger picture and kept me safe from Esther. I did not want to provoke her into sending more witches my way to attack or abduct me again.

I had asked Matt to keep an ear out for any event that he thought might bring the Salvatores and Lockwoods in the same vicinity. Apparently, there was a bachelor auction charity event and both Damon and Mason were being auctioned off.

It was being held at the Lockwood Mansion and if I knew Damon he hadn't taken my advice and let go of his werewolf paranoia... man there's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

  
It was fun to have an excuse to dress up, it had been a long time... not since last time I was at the Lockwoods when Katherine made her first appearance.

I didn't really have a plan per se, the only one that came to me was making a move on Mason... why was that always my first thought if the guy was hot, uh might be a little bit slutty in this universe... oh well.

Anyway, due to the Katherine of it all, I wasn't sure that was the wisest move. She didn't seem to like it when someone else was interested in her boy toys and unlike Elena, there is no incentive for her to keep me alive.

I decided to go and just observe hoping if I saw an opening I would know what to do.

The evening passed pretty uneventfully, at least by Mystic Falls standards but as I was leaving I saw Bonnie touch Mason and get a vision... she had to be seeing him with Katherine, there's no way Damon would leave him alone now.

I knew what I had to do, but I was gonna need some supplies.

**3rd Person POV:**

Stefan sees Bonnie looking shaken outside the Lockwood Mansion, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"When I touched him, I saw something."

Stefan looks back at Mason inside, "What do you mean? Like a vision like Vee?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "'I don't know... I, I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?" Bonnie looks down guiltily not liking that this next bit will probably hurt Stefan, "He was kissing her."

Stefan looks confused for a moment before he puts it together, "No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss... You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine."

What Mason was doing with Katherine... well besides the obvious, that he didn't know.

**Back at the boarding house, the gang convenes-**

Damon squints his eyes unimpressed, "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?"

Stefan nods, "We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer... I outraised him tonight by 2 grand!"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "now is not the time for jealousy Damon, we need to figure out what Katherine is using him for?"

"It's always the time for jealousy blondie,"

"No, Caroline's right," Stefan cuts his brother off, "Alaric found something about moonstones in Isobel's old research apparently a moonstone can be used to break the curse put on werewolfs... he wouldn't have to transform every full moon anymore if what Vee told you is right, Mason hates being a werewolf."

"But that doesn't explain why Katherine wanted it, went to extremes such as kidnapping and then impersonating me to get it." Elena reminds everyone

"Maybe she really does love him," Bonnie offers

Both Stefan and Damon share a look of skepticism at that.

Just then Alaric comes in with a book in hand," I found more information, turns out the sun and the moon curse doesn't just affect werewolves, it would also free vampires to walk around in daylight."

"Can't Katherine do that already?" Bonnie asks

"But if all vampires could werewolves would no longer be a threat, they'd be wiped out. Makes sense Katherine would want to eliminate the one thing on this earth that might kill her, I guess that shoots your love theory out of the water, sorry Bon Bon." Damon says.

"Well she already has it so what can we do about it?" Elena asks.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys... it doesn't matter if Kitty Kat already took a pawn, we want to checkmate the bitch off the board straight to hell. I say it's time we make our move." Damon tells the group.

"No Damon, Katherine already took Elena without any of us noticing I won't risk sparking a feud that will put her further in danger," Stefan tells his brother.

Damon rolls his eyes, "We're not the ones who sparked anything."

"Seriously, she started it, that's your argument?" Caroline pipes in much to Damon's displeasure.

The gang decides to leave things as they are for right now and call it a night... all except Damon, he knows Mason needs to be taken care of even if he's the only one that can stomach doing what needs to be done.


	25. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**3rd Person POV:**

Boarding House-

Damon got the drop on Mason and currently has him chained up while the rest of the gang is at school.

Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace and Mason slowly comes to and begins to struggle

"Someone's feisty," Damon comments casually walking over to Mason, before violently sticking the iron poker into Mason's chest causing Mason to screams.

Damon studies his work, "Hmm, you can hurt -- good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain."

[Damon pulls Mason's shirt collar down and looks at his wound.]

He playfully pouts, "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

[Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.]

"So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?"

[Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.]

Damon smirks, "I have all day," he says before pretending to look at his non-existent watch, "well... I have until 3, when school lets out."

[He thrusts the white-hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.]

**_*Bang Bang*_ **

Mason slowly opens his eyes and sees Damon on the floor, he looks around unclear over what just happened,

  
  
  
Through the window he spots Vicki Donovan on the ground with a gun, "Vick?"

She gets up and dusts herself off a bit before heading inside, she first checks Damon, of whom she managed to hit on her second shot right through his skull... that should keep him down for a while.

"What are you doing?" Mason asks.

Vee steps over Damon and kneels down in front of Mason, "You don't deserve this... but before I free you we need to talk, and we need to hurry before he heals and wakes up."

Mason looks at her confused, she sighs and continues on,

"Look I get these visions," she starts to tell him... she's told this lie so many times because frankly its easier for people to swallow than the truth.

"I know you want to break the sun and moon curse, you think that will end your suffering but it won't"

"No offense Vick but I remember how you used to be not exactly someone I plan on taking advice from."

"First of all that is very offensive secondly, I just risked my life by shooting a vampire in the head to spare you some pain, so shut up be grateful and listen."

Mason raises his eyebrows surprised but slightly charmed by the tongue lashing he's just received,

"The sun and the moon curse doesn't affect werewolves or vampires, it was only written about like that for misdirection,"

"Then what does it do?" Mason asks deciding to play along for a bit.

"It lifts a curse off of one Vampire-Werewolf hybrid, he thought he'd have a better chance at breaking it if both of the major supernatural species were out looking for the ingredients."

Mason thought that actually did make sense but he needed more,

"Why should I believe you, how do I know these visions are real?"

Vee looks down before meeting Mason's gaze again, "Because I know how you triggered your curse."

"Yeah and how's that? No one knows that story, it's not something I talk about not even to my former pack."

Vee takes a deep breath before retelling what happened with his friend outside of the bar in Florida, and then she pushes it one step further, "It was down to Katherine."

Mason narrows his eyes at her, "what do you mean?"

Just then Damon starts to grunt coming too so Vee puts him down with another bullet ** _*BANG_** * buying them a little more time.

" he kept coming at you... just wouldn't stop, couldn't hear reason... be talked down... he was compelled."

Mason looks away broken, " you cant know it was Katherine."

" that's where the visions come in."

A little tear escapes from Mason and Vee goes about undoing his chains.

**Back at The Donovan House-**

Mason is in the shower while Vee is sitting in the kitchen her phone rings... it's Damon.

" what's up?"

" you wouldn't believe my morning."

" oh really what happened," Vee asks

"Well it was the craziest thing but someone shot me in the head... twice."

"Damn that does suck," she tells him

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Come on Damon, you know me I promised to stay out of it."

"Uh huh, guess it had to be Katherine then," he says tho they both know he's not totally buying that.

"Guess so," she heard Mason getting out of the shower and says goodbye to Damon.

"Listen Damon, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, bye"

Mason comes and takes a seat across from Vee

" how are you doing," she asks him

He doesn't answer but looks haunted by today's events

"Look I know it must be devastating first with Katherine and then then the whole sun and moon thing, but that doesn't mean this is the end or that nothing else will make it better."

Mason rolls his eyes, "please tell me what could possibly make this better, do you have a time machine I can hop in and go back to before I triggered my curse?"

"Sadly no but we will think of something, I mean vampires have daylight rings that allows them a loophole maybe we can find a witch who can make a moon ring,"

Mason seems intrigued by that idea... "you think something like that is possible?"

"I think it's worth a try,"

He studies Vee for a moment, "why are you doing all this? like you said you risked your life for me this morning... why go out of your way for me let alone put yourself in that kind of danger?"

It was a valid question and one Vee didn't really have a good answer for

" honestly I just don't like people suffering if I can do something about it,"

Mason was skeptical, "excuse me if I don't believe you but I just escaped the last woman who did me a favor... didn't turn out to be so altruistic."

"That's fair, but I can tell you how I saw all this playing out today, you were tortured for another 40 minutes at least before Damon literally ripped your heart out and then called up Katherine to taunt her over it... if I really wanted you to feel indebted to me, if my ultimate goal was to use or manipulate you into doing my bidding long term I would have let you suffer longer and get a lot closer to death before stepping in, make sure your gratitude was cranked all the way up."

"That sounds psychotic,"

"Maybe but I'm nice, not dumb if I wanted to be a manipulative bitch trust me I'd excel but I choose to do the kind thing. You owe me nothing Mason, if you want to look into witches on your own go ahead we're good, Damon can't be 100% certain it was me this morning and all I wanted was to help, that has been achieved."

" and that's it no catch, no fine print?"

"That's it," Vee confirms

Mason nods, "you mind if I take a nap on your couch before heading out?"

"Go right ahead," Vee offers.

She gets up and heads to the bathroom to take her own shower before Mason stops her

"Hey Vick?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"   
She smiles and gives him a nod.

**Time Jump** -  
Over the last 2 weeks Mason has been crashing/hiding out at the Donovan's

Vee didn't mind because it meant Matt wasn't all alone when she was away during the week, and Matt was cool because it gave him someone to talk all this supernatural stuff out with. The gang knew he knew but Tyler was really who Matt felt comfortable going to with stuff so talking to Mason just felt easier somehow.

**Vee POV:**

Home from school for the weekend I race up to the front door, already I hear Honey barking for me, I love having a dog, every time I come home I feel like a rock star.

"Hi Honey, oh I missed you, yes I did, I missed you so much!"

"Damn that's quite the welcome home," I hear and look up to find Mason looking amused at me and Honey on the floor lovin on each other.

"oh come on now don't be jealous, I'm sure Matt has waged his tail on occasion for you when you come home,"

"Yup, that's exactly what's been happening since you've been away, and then we collapse into a 2 man dog pile/tickle fight on the floor."

I giggle at the mental picture he just drew me and he gets a sexy smile, well it's a normal smile but anything on him still looks damn sexy.

"Got any plans for tonight?" He asks

"Nope all free"

"Well I'm pretty sure Matt was hanging out with Tyler tonight so I guess we have the house to ourselves, care to join me in a drink?"

"Sure, sounds fun," I reply

We're now 4 drinks in and the giggling has started, suddenly no matter what either of us has said the other thinks it's utterly charming and funny.

"I think I should probably cut myself off for the night," I say

"Oh come on you've been working hard at school all week."

"That is true," I admit and let him pour me one more drink,

"So why culinary school?" He asks,

"I don't know, it wasn't what I always wanted to grow up to do but food is such a simple pleasure, one bite and you can instantly feel in heaven, it's just a morsel of all that's good in the world and for a moment you get to savor it, no manipulation or danger... violence, just a simple untainted pleasure."

I look up at him and suddenly it feels like we're much closer on the couch.

"I understand that, not wanting things to be complicated... just to feel pleasure for a moment," before I can think about what a bad idea this is his lips are on mine.

Uhh god, he tastes of whiskey and man and I know I'm a goner,

Soon we are tearing at each other's clothes... our breathing changing and that spark happens when suddenly the air feels thicker and you know you won't be able to breathe normally again until the two of you have sated each other with a long night a screwing.

"Mason," I break away from his mouth to whisper, "take me to my bedroom I don't want Matt to walk in on anything,"

He actually growls a bit and I swear it vibrates straight down to my core, "yes, mam."

He grabs me by my ass and roughly pulls me up his body so I wrap my legs around his waist and then he rushes us into my room throwing me down on the bed before diving on top of me.

Say what you will about Katherine but damn she has good taste in bedmates.


	26. Positive

Vee POV:

Warmth... hmm, coming to this morning all I felt was comfort and warmth, I had expected to feel a blinding headache due to all that drinking Mason and I did last night... OMG Mason! I slept with Mason last night. I slowly open my eyes and see I am nestled in the crook of his neck, oh damn he smells amazing.

"Mornin," a rumbly masculine voice pierces my thoughts, I look up to see Mason staring down at me.

"Morning," I reply a little embarrassed that apparently I clung on to him all night like a koala in my sleep.

"Uh last night was-"

I cut him off, "Can we please not have the awkward morning-after conversation,"

"Really, you don't find discussing what to label a relationship after one night fun?" he asks sarcastically.

"Precisely, it was just one night, it was fun... really fun, but we should probably just leave it at that."

"Damn and here I was hoping I could talk you into a little FWB arrangement."

I roll my eyes, "As someone who just got out of a friends with benefits deal, I'm looking for something more and I think you're too fresh off Katherine for that to really be an option, right?"

He nods, "Man, I'm so glad we skipped all that awkwardness,"

I chuckle, "yeah," 

Regrettably, I pull away from his warmth shifting over towards the edge of the bed. I reach down to the floor and find a shirt to throw on.

Getting up I turn back and extend my hand, "just friends?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of him for a deep kiss, "Now, just friends,"

I smile and shake my head at him.

Time Jump 6 weeks-

Oh man, I have been feeling off the last couple of days. It's weird I don't think I've been sick once since coming here but I guess that streak had to end sometime, when I go home over the weekend I'll try and see a doctor. 

The past month and a half saw a lot happen, Elena's Uncle John finally made an appearance and managed to piss off everyone he interacted with, Katherine after learning Damon hadn't done anything sinister to Mason and Mason was just over her ass got pissed off over being rejected... probably for the first time and tried to get Tyler to trigger his curse, Mason managed to thwart her first attempt but Katherine always has a plan B.

Matt and Caroline had both tried to be there for Tyler but there really wasn't anything they could do. Mason swore he would find a witch for a moonstone ring and promised Tyler he would do everything he could so neither of them ever had to go through the pain of changing again, but time was running out and he only had about 12 more days. 

Bonnie wanted to help but she hadn't ever made a daylight ring let alone a moon ring so she was still in a trial and error phase and couldn't guarantee she'd be able to crack it. An old packmate Jules said they had a lead on some powerful witches in New Orleans so Mason had taken off to follow up.

I was in class and we were using cream of tartar for Italian meringue when the smell seemed stronger to me than it ever had before and I had to run to the bathroom to be sick.

Man, what the hell was going on with me? It's not like I could be pregnant, I mean vampires can't have kids not that Damon and I have been together recently, in fact... the last person I was with was Maso-

Oh fuck, did we not use a condom? Was I so used to sleeping with a vampire that I forgot werewolves could 100% procreate?

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

Stepping out of the bathroom stall I grabbed my purse and headed out to find the nearest drug store.

The test was like $17, I know that was the wrong thing to be annoyed at right now but still.

I held a dixie cup underneath me waiting for my bladder to relax enough for me to pee but it just wasn't happening, like when you go to the doctor and the nurse tells you to make a sample suddenly your body just stops functioning.

It was probably a good 20 minutes later but finally, I had something to work with.

now came the waiting, man 3 minutes suddenly felt a hell of a lot longer than those previous 20.

+

it was plus... that's positive.

Oh my god, I'm having a werewolf baby.


	27. 1914

**Elijah POV:**

Katarina had come through with the moonstone and so I was on my way to Mystic Falls to see this human doppelganger with my own two eyes. There was just one stop I had to make first.

_*Knock Knock*_

I'm not sure what I was expecting when the door opened but the beautiful woman before me was not it,

Before I am left to fumble over my words I notice how her breathing stops and her eyes enlarge, she's in shock... she knows who I am.

"You recognize me,"

She takes a marginal step backwards before nodding in confirmation.

"My name is E-" She cuts off my introduction,

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"Yes." I confirm

"Victoria Donovan but I'm guessing you knew that,"

She seems to gather herself a bit more, standing straighter she meets my gaze and invites me inside.

"I'm surprised you have invited me in," I tell her honestly. When someone recognizes me for an original vampire their first instinct is usually to run not invite me inside their home.

"Yes, well I doubt I have too much to fear... I mean you no harm and something tells me the Original Vampire known as the Noble One, isn't likely to kill an unarmed pregnant woman."

"You're with child?" I ask surprised,

"Yes I just found out last week, so it's still probably too early to hear a heartbeat."

I nod accepting her explanation, I didn't catch any change in her heartbeat so I have no reason to believe she is lying to me.

Strangely this is a new situation I find myself in, living 1,000 years that doesn't happen too often.

"Can I offer you some tea, my brother Matt just picked me up some ginger lemon... he still thinks I have a bug or something, not really sure how to go about having that conversation."

"Unfortunately I don't believe I'll be able to offer any advice for the situation,"

She looks away from the cupboards where she has been rooting around for tea bags and smiles at me.

After putting the kettle on we have a seat at her kitchen table.

"So Elijah, what is it that brings you by today?"

I can feel my lips fighting a smile, there is something about this woman... she is completely unassuming and without airs,

"I am in town on business but before leaving I was warned if I ran into you not to take anything you said too seriously, naturally I became curious who you were if someone thought to warn me away."

I see her freeze slightly before nodding to herself,

"I know things... about you, your family. I don't know how... I'm not a witch or omniscient, I don't see everyone's past and future I just have specific information on a few in the supernatural world. And when I realized I could use that information to try and protect people I tried my best. I actually succeeded the majority of the time but a couple of months ago I was abducted... thrown in a dark basement, tied to a chair... had to relieve myself in a bucket,"

She takes a moment tearing up at the memory, and I find myself filling with rage at whoever has hurt her,

"About 3 weeks in I was rescued by someone I had previously saved but after coming home I was visited by another who claimed to have sent the kidnappers after me to begin with, I was warned to stop interfering with the knowledge I had gained... at least until a certain event transpired and if I didn't they would keep sending people after me. I of course agreed and so far have been left alone, so whatever knowledge I have, I can't use it... not right now at least."

I nod taking all this in.

The kettle starts whistling and Ms. Donovan excuses herself to prepare our tea.

"Can you tell me who it is that threatened you?"

She places a cup in front of me and sits back down, "No, I'm sorry I can't."

"Can you tell me who kidnapped you in the first place?"

She smiles sadly, "I believe you already figured that out... they're the ones that warned you away from me."

The Martins- I feel my fist underneath the table squeeze as I think about how I would like to hurt the two warlocks currently residing in my apartment.

I feel a comforting hand rest on my wrist and I look up into her kind green eyes, they truly are stunning.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help," she tells me believing that to be the source of my troubled moment of reflection.

"That is more than alright, Ms. Donovan."

She smiles, "please you can call me Victoria, I'd say you can call me Vee like most people but something tells me that would be far too informal for you,"

I nod, "You would be correct."

"I am curious though, how much knowledge of me and my family were you bestowed with? Is there anything you can tell me that doesn't put you or your child in danger?"

She thinks about it for a moment before retrieving a pen and paper, after a few seconds of writing she slides it over to me,

I open it as she explains, "Your siblings' names, in order,"

Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik

I can feel myself getting emotional, something that is very rare for me, "I... I never knew her name, Freya. They only spoke of losing a child... I never even knew it was a girl. I had another sister."

"Have actually," she corrects "She didn't die, she was taken, and a curse was put upon her, she is only able to awaken for one year out of every 100,"

"How... no, no, that's not possible, you can't know that," I say standing abruptly completely thrown by this new information.

"I can tell you when she will next be awake and where to find her... it shouldn't have a negative effect on the event that I swore to allow."

"Tell me!" I demand

"2012, New Orleans."

"Thats less than 2 years from now." I mutter

"One year 3 months, it will happen towards the end of December."

"How can I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Unfortunately I am full of vervain otherwise I would offer you to use compulsion," She says thinking out loud,

then she looks at me having had another idea,

"You've already met her once before, early 1900s a Christmas party, she wanted to meet all of you and managed to gain entrance as Kol's date but before she could tell any of you who she truly was Nik-"

"Niklaus dagged Kol in front of everyone, scaring her away,"

She nods in confirmation, Damn my brother and his daggers.

I think back to that party and try to remember the face of the blonde that attended that night with Kol, she may be my last living relative sans Niklaus, and I am desperate to remember her face.

"She wore a blue dress," Victoria supplies trying to help and for the briefest of moments, I catch a glimpse of her in my mind.

"Hey, Vee, Tyler just texted he said Mason finally got back to him," a young man, Ms. Donovan's brother I believe arrives through the door announcing before he realizes my presence.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know we had company,"

"It's okay, Matt this is Elijah he is a vampire but one of the few good ones, Elijah this is my brother Matt. If I think of anything else I can share I will let you know perhaps we could exchange phone numbers?"

She offers me and I nod still consumed with thoughts from 1914.


	28. Pain

A/N: I changed up the original spell bc Klaus hasn't broken his curse yet

**3rd Person POV:**

_*Boom*_

The Martins look up and see Elijah has kicked in the front door, not having a clue what has angered the Original the two are very concerned.

"I decided to disregard you're little warning about Ms. Donovan and actually sought her out."

"Elijah, I don't know what she said but let's just talk about this..." Jonas said trying to calm the original down.

"Tell me who it was that put you up to abducting her." Elijah very seriously asks

"No one, we weren't told anything," Luka explains

Elijah turns his deadly stare on the younger warlock, "Is that right, then why exactly did you kidnap her... is this a father/son bonding activity the two of you do regularly?"

Luka sighs, "She was calming everything down, keeping the supernatural elements around Mystic Falls in check,"

"God forbid," Elijah drolly comments,

"We didn't think you would ever have a reason to get involved and help us unless the identity of the doppelganger was more widely known."

Elijah nods, "and how did you know she was the source of this calm?"

Both Martins seem stumped by that one,

"Alright, the ancestors mentioned a girl who knew things... was changing the way things were meant to be... we weren't gonna seriously hurt her, we just needed to keep her out of things for a bit."

"Well hear this, if you ever harm that girl again I will retrieve your daughter just so I can rip her heart out in front of you, do I make myself clear?"

both men anxiously nod taking the original very seriously.

"We will still work together, but not for a few days, I need to cool off, and in case it wasn't obvious, you will need to find other lodgings, good day gentlemen," and with that, Elijah was gone.

**Vee POV:**

Mason was back from New Orleans and we were meeting up on the pretense of finding out how his search for a witch who could make moon rings a reality was going but really I was planning on telling him about the pregnancy.

I don't think I have ever been more nervous then I was walking into the Mystic Grille, I spot Mason already there waiting for me in the corner booth.

"Hey, great your here, take a seat," he says to me.

"So did you have any luck down there?" I ask

"Uhh, sorta... it wasn't exactly what I was hoping for but I did find a witch... Genevieve, who was working with one of the packs down there on something," he explains,

"Oh yeah, anything promising?"

"They are having trouble getting all the ingredients necessary... I'm gonna have to tell Tyler he has to go through it again," he looks pretty devastated about Tyler going through this pain again and I have to swallow my pride and acknowledge I'm not the only one with problems, I can't be selfish.

"The ingredients can't be found in the next 8 days?"

"If we really hustled it might be possible to get most but there's one on here that... I just don't know if it's ever going to be possible," he says holding a piece of paper from his jacket.

I motion for him to share it with me and take a peek:

_1\. Moon dust_

_2\. The hair of the transformed wolf that the ring is for_

_3\. pure gold_

_4\. 1,000 year old living blood_

"I mean how can you even have 1,000-year-old blood, Katherine was the oldest vampire I've ever came across and she was only 500"

I look down, dammit

"I know how," I say lowly

"What, really... that's amazing," he starts to get excited before he sees my face, "what's wrong?"

"There is a family of vampires... the first-ever turned, they are 1,000... not knowing much about witchcraft but I would assume their blood would be powerful enough to do just about anything."

"Right, so now we just have to wait till a full moon get some hair off me and Tyler's wolves and then in the next 37 days track down an original, piece of cake," he says defeatedly.

The phone in my pocket feels like it's 50 lbs all of a sudden.

"I know one." I tell him and he chuckles not believing me at first but then he studies my face,

"you're actually serious... why don't you seem happy about this? This solves several hundreds of people's suffering!"

"It's not that simple Mason," I try to tell him.

"I know you're scared but I'm not asking you to go solo and fight a decrepit vampire, just give me the number, I can handle myself."

"No... I'll, I'll ask him but,"

"But what?" he asks, dammit, this just isn't the time to tell him.

"Nothing, I'll try my best."

He reaches over and grasps my hand, "thank you, Vick."

**Elijah POV:**

I have just come back from Ms. Gilbert's home, she didn't know who I was but I was able to get invited inside and gain the trust of her aunt, she thinks I'm a writer here to research the town.

Looking at Elena Gilbert in person was quite the experience... she seems nothing like Katarina but then again, Katherine had me fooled once as well.

I feel my phone vibrate and look to see who it is, not many have my number... Victoria

I answer, "Ms. Donovan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Elijah, I'm sorry to bother you but is there any way we can meet to talk?" She asks, she seems as though she has the weight of the world on her shoulders... I'm not sure why I care but I am man enough to admit that I do.

"Tell me where."

She asks me to meet her by Steven's Quarry, due to my speed I am able to arrive first so I stand and take in the view... I've seen millions of magnificent views in my time but there truly is no artist greater than mother nature.

I hear the crunch of gravel and look behind me to see her walking up,

"Why did you elect to meet here?" I ask.

She shrugs not able to meet my eyes, "Ms. Donovan... what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're important... I'm not trying to waste your time, but I have to ask something of you and, it's just not something I'm comfortable with."

I study her, "you need a favor," that gets her to look up,

She shakes her head, "it's not for me," she motions towards a large bolder and asks for us to sit, I allow her to but I feel more comfortable standing.

"I tried to tell the father today... that I was pregnant, it was a one-time thing, it's not something I do often... actually it was my first one night stand, sorry you don't need to know any of this. Anyway, I couldn't tell him, his nephew recently triggered the Lycan curse."

"Yes, I have a history with werewolves,"

She nods sadly, "I know,"

Right.

"He has been trying to find a way out of having to transform every month for Tyler and himself and he says he found a witch that says she can do it."

"You of all people should be aware of the dangers of trusting a witch's word," I say lightly scolding her naivety.

"I am about to give this guy news that will essentially shackle him to me for... forever. If there was a way I could give him at least this, I don't know I had to try no matter how awkward and uncomfortable this is." She tells me,

"Ms. Donovan I am fairly certain you didn't force yourself on this man, he has as much responsibility as you, you don't owe him anything."

She nods, "I know you're right, but it doesn't change how I feel,"

"And how do you feel?" I ask sincerely

"Like I'm about to squabble over whose turn it is to do laundry with a cancer patient."

"That is a somewhat extreme metaphor," I sigh, "How do you think I can help?"

"The spell calls for blood from an original,"

"You literally wish for me to bleed for you, that kind of favor would have a very steep price tag,"

She nods nervously I assume having expected this response, "I know but I'm prepared to tell you what I know about Niklaus if you would give me your word that you would do your best to protect me and my child from any retribution."

"All of this for a one-night stand, why?"

"Pain is hard, it is... but suffering, I can't just sit by and ignore it, not if I can do something, I'm just not wired that way."

I whip out a handkerchief and bite into my wrist letting the blood drop onto the fabric,

"I hope this witch comes through, and that the father-to-be knows just how lucky he is. As for your offer, you may keep your information for now... I'll consider it."


	29. Worth it

**Vee POV:**

I called Mason to let him know I had the blood, he was waiting at the house when I got home.

"I can't believe you did this, I don't even know what to say,"

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out surprising him

"Uh, wow okay."

"It's yours Mason," I say spelling it out for him.

He looks skeptical and breathes in as if to start talking again but I cut him, "and don't you dare ask me if I'm sure... not after everything I just risked to get that for you."

He expells his breath and nods going to sit down, "I'm not really sure what to do with this," he tells me.

I roll my eyes, "yeah me neither."

"Well isn't it kinda up to you, I mean if you want to keep it or whatever."

"I'm keeping it," I tell him and he swallows nervously.

"Can I see it?" he asks

"It's still early, I don't have a scan picture or-"

"No, I mean the blood," he corrects me,

I scoff, "yeah, here,"

I hand over the handkerchief

We sit in awkward silence for a bit before he nervously clears his throat, "Look Vick, I don't know what I'm supposed to say, can we just put a pin in this, for now, I should go update Tyler, contact Genevieve..."

"Yeah, yeah sure."

I sat there after he left for a while, Matt came home and I ended up telling him as well, getting it over with.

He was shocked and wanted to know what my plan was and how this would affect school.

I didn't magically have all these answers just because I was knocked up, honestly I just really needed to get drunk, I was halfway back to the Grill before remembering I couldn't drink. I ended up sitting in a small park near the town center, just feeling sorry for myself.

"What's up with you?" I look up to see Damon studying me.

I start cry laughing and quickly snotting up

"Wow, uh, this seems more like a Stefan situation, I'll just give him a call," he tells me clearly uncomfortable with all my emotions,

before he gets a call off I tell him I'm pregnant.

"This isn't some twilight scenario is it?" he asks causing me to start laughing again,

"Relax it's not yours,"

he gives me an exaggerated phew and I roll my eyes and elbow him.

"So do we need Maury Povitic and a DNA test or do you know who's it is?"

I sigh, "It's Mason's."

"I knew you shot me," He tells me almost like he just won a bet with himself.

"How do you arrive at that conclusion from the information?"

"Please, I have Mason chained up and get shot in the head twice after you warn me off him and then bam 2 months later you're carrying his child, who the hell else would have done it."

I shake my head, "Okay yes it was me, I'm sorry."

"Eh, I've done a few violent and impulsive things on occasion, let's just call it even,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?"

He gives me an incredulous look, "really 90s teen comedy lines?"

"Give me a break I just found out there a mini wolf pup in my oven."

I lean my head on his shoulder, "Hey Damon,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I tell him.

"For what?"

"Just everything... being my friend."

"Your welcome, but if you tell anyone I can be nice, I'll kill you."

"Your secret's safe with me Salvatore."

**3rd Person POV:**

One month later Mason and Tyler had managed to acquire two moon rings.

Damon and Stefan learned Elijah was an Original and Elena managed to strike a deal with the suit-wearing Mikaelson for the safety of her friends and family.

Vee had received a letter from Mason and was contemplating it out by the quarry

Elijah POV:

I had taken to having a midnight stroll by the water on occasion while I was in town, I didn't expect to find company during this one, however.

I was going to compel the stranger to vacate and leave me to my solitude but as I got closer I recognized a familiar scent and could faintly hear two heartbeats coming from a single woman... Victoria.

"Just enjoying the view?" I ask from behind startling her,

"Elijah,"

"Victoria," I don't know why I used her first name out loud, but I felt a little thrill go through me when I did.

I see she is holding something in her hand, "What is that?" I ask.

"Mason got his ring, he doesn't have to turn anymore," She tells me, now that I am right next to her I can see she's been crying."

"I would have thought that to be good news," I tell her unbuttoning my jacket and actually having a seat next to her on the damp bolder.

She shimmies over a little to make more room, "It is, but he says he's not coming back,"

the cad, I think getting angry.

"I... I don't know what I thought would happen, I just didn't think this is something I would be doing on my own."

"You have my sincerest apologies, I'd offer to kill him but something tells me you are not the vengeful type."

"No, but thank you for the offer," she takes a deep breath, "he says he's worried if he tries to make it work with me and the kid he'll end up like his brother, feeling trapped... taking it out on us. A part of me understands, Richard Lockwood can be a dick and somewhat abusive to his son, and he hasn't even activated his curse. But how am I supposed to raise this baby, what happens if he's on the playground and pushes over a kid for taking his toy and the toy stealing brat hits his head, am I going to be left with a 3-year-old werewolf?"

I can't help but smile at the image, "I assure you it won't happen,"

"You don't know that,"

"Well if it ever did, you could have my blood again, no payment required, you have my word."

That gets her to look over at me, "thank you, Elijah."

"What else did the mutt have to say for himself?"

"He thanks me again for what I did for him and Tyler, and has written me a check for the remainder of his trust fund, considering he lives like a beach bum it is still substantial."

"Well that is something, at least he is taking financial responsibility."

She nods sadly uncomforted by my words for some reason it is important for me to come through in this moment for her so I search again for the right words,

"I know you're scared of doing this on your own, but you needn't be, you are more than capable. You have a bravery I have rarely seen during my time on this earth and it is only matched by your capacity for love and compassion, your child will be lucky to have you and I dare say you won't be alone much longer regardless"

"What makes you say that?" She asks

"Because you the kind of woman that is worth the pain of every transformation... every wolf bite a man could receive for eternity just to be near you for a moment."

She seems enchanted with my words and I see her gaze flicker down to my lips.

"Victoria?"

her eyes flick back up to mine,

"Kiss me, Elijah."


	30. Lavender & Honey

**Vee POV:**

Did I really just ask Elijah Mikaelson to kiss me? Seriously? But before I have a chance to stew in my embarrassment I see him tilt his head down to mine, oh my god, this is really happening.

But at the last moment he ducks his head to the side, I think he is about to give me the platonic kiss on the cheek and just seal the rejection in a pretty bow but he actually goes lower and kisses me on my neck.

_Dear God that was hot!_

He runs his nose up the column of my neck to my ear before lightly nipping it and giving it a little tug, I swear I think I could come right here just from a few more of those tugs.

He starts to whisper in my ear and it takes a moment for me to break myself out of my lust haze and tune in enough to hear him...

"I want to kiss you, I want to properly press my lips to yours, breakthrough your mouth with my tongue and let it dance with yours... but not now, not while you are mourning what could have been between you and Mr. Lockwood... but I promise the moment you are ready to truly move on I will kiss you like you have never been kissed before." He finishes by giving me a kiss on the forehead and then puts his arms under my legs and picks me up, he flashes us to my house and gently sets me down on the ground.

"Good night, Victoria, may you have the most pleasant of dreams."

I close my eyes trying to steady myself and think of something decent to say but when I open my eyes again he is gone.

**3rd Person POV:**

The next day...

Matt, Vee and Honey were all sitting in front of the couch on the floor. Vee has updated Matt on Mason's letter and check.

"How much?" Matt asks

"$427,900"

"Damn,"

"Yup," Vee responds

"You know you're not gonna be alone in this right, I'm gonna be here, I promise," Matt tells his sister.

"No, this is not your responsibility, Matt. We are going to take this money and put $50,000 aside for your college, another $50,000 for the baby's future college fund and the rest I am going to use to start a business, so I can always take care of us. I am scared out of my mind and I feel like any little thing is going to make me burst into tears but fear is natural it's okay I'm not Mom. I am not going to bail when things get tough. None of this is going to fall on you. My future is not yours, yours is still whatever you want it to be, okay?"

Matt nods and embraces Vee in a hug, "Well, no matter what you're not gonna stop me from being the best damn uncle this kid could have."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"So what business are you thinking of starting."

"I want to open a little bakery in town, I thought maybe I could talk to Elena about renting her Dad's old place, it's just been sitting there empty for close to 2 years now."

"Sounds great, what are you gonna call it? Donovan's baked edibles?" Matt suggests

Vee rolls her eyes, "pretty sure that might lead people to think I've put marijuana in the brownies,"

"And that's not the vibe your going for?"

Vee shakes her head, "No, not so much. I was thinking of including Honey in the name." she says cuddling the dog closer to her, "would you like that girl? huh?"

"So Honey's baked goods?"

"No, Lavender... Lavender and Honey will be the name."

"What's the significance of Lavender?" Matt asks.

"Personal significance, don't worry about it. I'm gonna go give Elena a call."


	31. Thanksgiving

**Vee POV:**

This is a bad idea, such a stupidly bad idea.

"Will you stop stressing, it's just a dinner with friends," Matt tells me.

"It's more than that and you know it, these people haven't all been in the same room together in... I don't even know how long and now we are going to have Jenna who somehow still doesn't know about the supernatural, Tyler who doesn't know I am carrying his uncle's baby, Damon and Stefan who don't know about Elijah, and let's not forget Elena who-"

"Alright, alright I get it, so there might be some drama, just means it's thanksgiving... people will drink, eat dry turkey, fight, and then cap the day with pie, we'll survive it."

"I am looking forward to the pie," I admit to Matt

During the 3 weeks since I had last seen Elijah and asked him to kiss me, Uncle John had come into town and given Damon the dagger and ash needless to say he didn't hesitate to use it.

However, unlike how it originally played out instead of running straight to the lake house to confront Elena, Elijah stopped by my place instead.

_Flashback_

_*bang*bang*bang*_

_I hear pounding on the door and run to answer it,_

_it's Elijah but he's disheveled and dusty, my eyes widen as I realize he must have just been daggered._

_"Oh, god. Are you alright?"_

_"Funny thing, I had a stabbing pain in my chest not that long ago. My first instinct is to chase after the doppelganger who betrayed her word and take her away from the Salvatores as punishment. Thought since you still owe me for my blood I might check in with you on that plan."_

_"If you do go to the lake house, things might get bloody and if you don't check your six when approaching the threshold you might end up with another stabbing pain."_

_"I might huh?"_

_"It's a possibility," I confirm._

_He nods, ''consider your debt wiped."_

_He speeds off only to flashback a second later, grabbing me by my waist and kissing the hell out of me only to disappear again in my next breath._

Present:

Since then as far as Damon, Stefan, and Elena were concerned Elijah had simply vanished. They were constantly anxious over when he would pop up again and I was staying silent on the matter.

Matt rings the bell to the boarding house and we are shown inside by Stefan,

"Oh goody the quarterback and dropout have arrived." Damon quips

"Yes Damon, I stopped going to culinary school, awesome burn."

"It's not as funny if you explain it," he complains and I roll my eyes.

"Uh so who else are we waiting for?" Matt asks,

"Just Tyler and Caroline I think," Stefan says,

I look over to Matt to see if he's okay, I know he and Caroline went out first but due to the drama with my kidnapping they didn't work out. I wasn't sure how he felt about her and his best friend getting close.

Elena comes from the kitchen and walks over to me, "Hey did you get the lease agreement?" she asks having agreed to let me move in and set up my shop in her dad's old practice at least for 2 years.

"Yeah, thanks I actually brought it with me, and I can pay for the first year upfront."

"Wow, really how?" she asks.

"You didn't hear she has baby daddy money now," Damon says spilling the beans of my pregnancy

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Elena asks shocked

of course just then Caroline and Tyler walk in and overhear,

"Who's pregnant?" Caroline asks,

"That would be me," I volunteer just to get this over with.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I thought for sure you'd get knocked up long before now," ugh when will someone just make her a vampire already so I can actually like her.

"Thanks, Caroline," I tell her swallowing a more bitchy reply.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asks, I think due to my help getting him a moon ring he genuinely wants to know and check in with me which is sweet.

"I'm alright, morning sickness has mostly past, thank Ty."

Jenna comes in next from the kitchen, "Oh good, everyone's here dinner's ready."

_Thank god._

There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit with everyone just eating.

"You always know the food is good when no one's talking," Jenna says uncomfortably.

"The food is great Jenna," Elena says trying to be encouraging.

"Thanks, I wanted to try and get all of us together, it won't be long before you are all off at college," Jenna says.

Elena and Stefan share a look not knowing when someone will try and sacrifice her and losing Elijah as their ally has led to a very uncertain future.

"Enzo couldn't make it?" I ask Damon, I was excited the two were closer to patching things up.

"Last I heard he was making his way over to Hawaii to learn some dance moves from hula girls."

I laugh, "wow I would pay good money to see Enzo in a grass skirt."

"You and me both sister," Damon comments

_*Ding Dong*_

"Wonder who that could be?"

Damon gets up and answers the door to find Niklaus standing there, but Damon nor anyone other than me knows what he looks like.

"Jesus" I murmur, Klaus makes eye contact I guess having heard me, shit.

"Who the hell are you?" oh Damon, not smart.

"I am Klaus Mikaleson and I am here for my doppelganger," the atmosphere changes on a dime.

Stefan rushes over to Elena pulls her out of her chair and behind him.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks confused but intelligent enough to know to be alarmed.

"Ah yes, the guardian. You are even lovelier than what was described, terribly sorry to have interrupted dinner, but you see I just don't have much to be thankful for at the moment but then I thought to myself why not change things up, make my own luck."

"Fantastic speech there Billy Zane but your not getting Elena," Damon tells him.

"Well, I have almost everything else, except for one thing, the moonstone. So here's my proposition hand it over and I will have my witches find a way for the lovely Elena to survive this sacrifice."

"Sacrifice," Jenna gasps.

"Little problem, we don't have it, last we saw Katherine Pierce had taken it," Stefan informs him.

"Ah Katarina, the last doppelganger to disappoint me, such a shame I had to slaughter her entire family in retaliation, it would be a shame if the same thing had to happen here. You have until Christmas to find my perfect gift otherwise, the bodies will start piling up."

He turns around to leave but stops, "Oh have a lovely thanksgiving,"


	32. Walk Away

**Vee POV:**

After Klaus left everyone erupted, it was chaos, Elena had to tell Jenna everything.

I excused myself saying the stress wasn't good for the baby and asked if Tyler wouldn't mind giving Matt a ride home later.

I knew Klaus had heard me and if there was a chance he was going to follow me home I didn't want Matt to be there.

That's not to say I wasn't scared for my own safety, I was. So I decided to make a call.

_*Briiing*_

"Victoria, happy thanksgiving," Elijah answers on the first ring.

"Elijah, Klaus made his first appearance,"

"Are you alright, did he harm you?" He asks me urgently

"No, but when I first saw him, before he told everyone who he was, I was visibly upset, he noticed."

"Listen to me, get home immediately invite no one in, I'm on my way."

I pull up to the house and leaning against my door is Niklaus Mikaelson.

_shit._

**Klaus POV:**

The girl just drove up, she is probably wondering how I knew where she lived. I had actually been here a few days watching all the players.

She exits the car and approaches, I notice two heartbeats, hmm pregnant, I hadn't picked that up before.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," hmm she knows my full name, interesting.

"We didn't get a chance to properly meet earlier, thought I'd introduce myself... but perhaps you never required an introduction."

"You need to undagger Finn," I am taken aback by her words but soon the shock disappears and I resort to a more comfortable emotion, anger.

I growl and grab her by her throat.

"How do you know about my brother or that he is daggered, who are you?!"

She starts to tear up but does her best to remain calm, "He's in excruciating pain, the rest of your siblings have only been daggered at most 90 years at a time, but after several hundreds things get more intense, it's not a dreamless sleep anymore, he is trapped in an unending nightmare, I know you are a lot of things, vicious, deadly, but I also know you love your family, show him mercy."

I release her and she gasps for air.

"I ask again, and this time you will answer or so help me I will rip that child from your belly."

"You will do nothing of the sort brother," Elijah, my only undaggered sibling is behind me.

"Elijah, I've wondered where you've been hiding, perhaps you can shed some light on this mysterious Victoria,"

"Victoria, go inside, now!" He instructs her, hmm he cares for her... maybe even fancies her.

"Not just yet," I say stopping her, "we haven't finished our chat,"

"Is that a chat you want to finish right now?" she asks motioning towards Elijah, hmmm she knows I told him I discarded my siblings in the sea,

I smirk, "My, my, you have some front. But I suppose you have a point, very well we can finish our discussion later. After all this is a holiday it really should be spent with family, wouldn't you say brother."

**Elijah POV:**

If I thought I wanted to kill my brother before, words can not express the rage I am currently feeling seeing Niklaus with his hands on Victoria.

Once she is safely in the house Niklaus and I leave and end up walking towards the quarry.

"So since you interrupted my little interrogation perhaps you can enlighten me on who Victoria is and how she knows so damn much about us."

I take a deep breath and decide it is better I have this conversation than Victoria.

"She woke up with extensive knowledge of a few in the supernatural community and in exchange her pervious life... memories, were erased. She is kind and empathetic to a fault and is no danger to you Niklaus." I let him.

"Excuse me if I don't take your word for that brother, it seems you have been moving against me lately."

"Can you blame me, you threw our family away, after almost a thousand years of always and forever you throw a tantrum and destroy us! All the time we wasted running from Mikael when all along it was you we should have feared!"

I see using Mikael's name has enraged him but at the moment I don't regret my words.

He slams into me sending us into a large bolder, "That was a foolish thing to say brother!" he tells me

"It was the truth!" I say throwing him away from me, refusing to back down.

We continue to attack each other, each blow gets more and more violent until Niklaus staggers away from me needing a break

"I didn't throw them away!" he screams

I freeze not believing I am hearing these words.

"No, this is another lie,"

"It's not, I know I am a monster but not even I would throw our siblings away, don't be absurd." He tells me,

"Then why work so hard to convince me you had?!" I demand to know.

"Because I wanted to be rid of you! Your quest to reform me has become exhausting, I just desired a few years away from your nagging."

I stagger backward hurt by his words, "You put me through all this, allowed me to mourn... because I annoyed you?" I ask incredulously.

"Well congratulations Niklaus, you have succeeded. I will no longer attempt to redeem you, as far as I am concerned the only sibling I have to mourn now, is you."

I walk away from my brother committed I will no longer allow myself to sucked in by him,

"You can't walk away, Elijah. I know you, now that you know they live you will not stop searching for them, and the only one who knows their whereabouts is me."

I pause but refuse to turn around again instead I vow I will find my siblings without Niklaus' help and continue on away from him.


	33. Now

**Vee POV:**

I was left to pace the house worrying about Elijah, what if Klaus had a dagger on him, what if-

as I turn to pace in the other direction Elijah appears in front of me,

"Elijah! Oh thank god, you're okay." I launch myself at him and he catches me holding me close and breathing in my hair.

"I'm alright, what about you?" He asks and pulls me away to examine me, make sure Klaus hadn't harmed me.

"I'm okay. What happened?" I ask

"My family wasn't buried at sea," he says seeming still in shock over the news, frankly I'm surprised Niklaus told him voluntarily without a hand squeezing his heart.

I stroke his cheek and pull him back for another hug.

"We'll find them, I promise." He holds me tighter, and whispers in my ear, "I sincerely hope you are over Mr. Lockwood because I'm not waiting another damn minute,"

before I can answer he weaves a hand through my hair and tugs my head back. I look up at him a bit in shock at the move and he studies me for a moment before his head dives down to mine and he devours my lips.

Oh god, he tastes good.

His lips move with mine as my hands slide up his arms gripping onto his shoulders, he holds me closer around the waist with one hand and with the other trails up my arm towards his back giving my hand a squeeze before holding it and spinning me around so my back is to his front.

He kisses right below my ear, "your answer Victoria?"

It takes me a second to come back into my body so I can answer, "You're all I think about, Elijah."

He hums, pleased with my response and starts to pepper kisses along my neck quickly making me weak in the knees.

He turns me around to face him again and kisses me deeply, his tongue slowly delves into my mouth and he gently pets my tongue with his in a move so sensual I feel like I am drowning in desire.

He starts to pull away making me whimper, I try to pull him back to me but he rests his forehead on mine, "the younger Lockwood has just pulled up with your brother," he tells me.

_Shit, totally forgot._

"Tomorrow, would you be free for me to take you out?" he asks.

I look up at him surprised, "you want to take me out on a date?" I ask feeling very flattered.

He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and stares deeply into my eyes, "I want to take you out and completely spoil you for all other men,"

"You're off to a good start," I tell him.

I hear the door start to open and turn to see Matt walking in when I turn back to Elijah to see how he wants to play this he is already gone, damn that's going to take some getting used to.

"Well you were right, really stupid idea," Matt says, "but I did swipe a pie on my way out," he holds up a tinfoil covered dish as proof.

I smile at my brother, "now it's a holiday."

"So how is Elena doing?" I ask trying to switch gears over to sister mode.

"Freaked out, guilty over having to dump all of this on Jenna at once," he explains.

I nod, "yeah how'd she take it?"

"I think after the initial shock had worn off she was mostly just upset at being lied to for so long, especially by Rick."

"Does anyone have a plan on how to track Katherine or lure her back for the moonstone?"

"No, that kinda got lost in the mix. So I wanted to talk to you about something Jenna said earlier before Klaus showed up."

"Oh yea, whats that?" I ask.

"College, I um... I don't know if I want to go." he tells me leading me to stop eating pie.

"what do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking I might want to go to the police academy instead, maybe be a cop."

I knew from watching TVD that's what he originally did but it feels different now that he's my brother. A part of me wants to talk him out of something so dangerous but I don't want to end up pushing him away.

"Wow, I didn't realize that's something you were thinking of."

"When you were kidnapped, and the authorities weren't doing enough I wanted to grab a badge and gun and just do their damn job for them and that got me to thinking of all the other people who feel the police have let them down, I think I could be a good cop, someone who would really help people and not just shrug off their concerns."

I look at how sincere he is and I know I have to support him, "You would be an amazing police officer, maybe even a great sheriff," I tell him.

He gets the dopey little kid smile on his face, "Thanks Vee. So your not upset I'm not gonna go to college."

"Hey I just dropped out, would be kind of hypocritical of me."

**The Next Day**

I am getting ready for my date with Elijah and let me tell you trying to pick out an outfit for a first date with a thousand-year-old vampire while you're carrying the baby of another man, not an easy task.

I ended up going with a bold cutout top and a poofy skirt that did a nice job hiding my little bump  
  


_*Ding Dong*_

oh wow, he's here, suddenly I feel way more nervous than I did confronting Klaus.

I answer the door and he gives me a discreet once over before quickly finding my eyes, "You look stunning ms. Donovan," he tells me and just like that all my nerves disappear... well about 70% of them anyway.

"I'd say you clean up nice yourself, but you're always cleaned up," I tell him and he chuckles.

"Shall we?" he asks extending his elbow for me to take.

"We shall."

I thread my arm through his and we walk to the car, he opens the door for me like the perfect gentlemen... no one's done that for me before.

"So where are we going?" I ask once we are both in.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, I trust you," he turns to me a little shocked at that before his face softens and he strokes my cheek, "you honor me with your trust, I promise I will live up to it."

I smile, "it's okay not to be perfect Elijah,"

He starts the car and begins driving, "I don't believe anyone has ever told me that before,"

"really?" I ask surprised

"When your as old as I am, as infamous, perfection is expected... demanded."

"Sounds tedious," I tell him

"You have no idea."

"Tell me then," he looks over at me, "if you want that is."

He turns and focuses back on the road, "I find myself wanting to tell you everything."

**Elijah POV**

It's strange I just admitted that out loud but it 100% true. There is something about this woman that makes me want to bare myself to her.

I don't believe I have ever trusted someone this much before, and definitely never this quickly.

She is beautiful, yes, but I have seen enough pretty faces before not to be blinded by them.

It's her character I am drawn to. There is a light to her that I envy, she has an effortless way of being everything that is good. I find myself desiring to always be in her presence just so I might feel a little of that light.

I take her to a beautiful Italian restaurant I know about an hour away. They have a gorgeous outdoor patio but it being winter now it is not in use. However, I arranged for several heat lamps to be set up in advance as well as making sure we would be the only patrons tonight.

When we arrive I see her face light up at all the fairy lights the restaurant has decorating the trees outside.

"Elijah this is amazing," she beams at me and I feel like I just managed to wrestle down the moon for her.

Over dinner, we enjoy lite conversation and get to know one another a little better.

As they cleared our plates away I asked if Victoria would dance with me before they brought out dessert. But she looked away before meeting my eyes again.

"Actually Elijah, there is something I have to tell you. If this is the start of something real than I need to be honest with you about myself."

"of course, go on," I tell her.

"I'm not really Victoria Donovan."

I was not expecting that, "what do you mean."

She takes a deep breath to steady herself before continuing, "I told you how I woke up and I had all this knowledge, right? Well the truth is I woke up and it was as if I was transported into a different world and I knew everyone here by a tv show."

a tv show?

"I know it sounds crazy but the witch who convinced the Martins to take me she alluded it as well, said I was given this information by what I perceived was a TV show, maybe to make it easier to digest... I don't know. What I do know is that I wasn't born Victoria Donovan."

I had never heard of anything like this before but she seemed to believe what she was telling me.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm me, I didn't wake up in another body or anything but only I seem to remember Vicki not looking like this," she says gesturing to herself.

So this isn't like one of Klaus' tricks where she's in someone else's body.

"What about your name," I ask her.

"It's Lavender, I know it's a little unusual..." she tells me.

"It's beautiful,"

she looks up surprised by my comment, "really?"

"Really, you are telling me this because you want whatever happens between us to be real?"

She nods seriously, "I do, not that I'm expecting a big commitment or anything I know it's complicated with your brother and Elena, not to mention I'm pregnant-"

"Lavender," I call her name and she pauses

"No one's called me that in a very long time."

"It truly is a beautiful name, I promise whatever happens with us your identity as Victoria Donovan will not be a factor."

"Thank you, Elijah."

"I have to ask, do you believe there is a way back?" I have to ask before I get any more attached to her.

"No," she answers sadly, "the witch, she showed me my own life, Victoria is there. She said I'm here to right things,"

"Then why did she try to stop you?"

She shrugs, "I guess I was changing too much."

"You still can't tell me who it is?" I ask

She shakes her head no, "not yet anyway."

"I have a feeling I know this person," she looks up at me her eyes widening, and I know I am right, but who?

There is a silence between us before she speaks up again, "if it's not too late, I would still like that dance,"

I smile and stand up walking around the table to her and extending my hand, "it is never too late."


	34. Not the Hero

Vee POV:

Dancing with Elijah last night had been magical, I can't believe how deeply I am falling for him. It should scare me but honestly, it feels like I've been given this gift and I just want to grab onto it and never let go.

Matt and I agreed to let go of the house, it wasn't too hard of a decision, it was only rented after all and it made things easier moving above the bakery. I'd have zero commute to worry about, I could roll out of bed at 5 am grab the baby for a morning feed and start prepping the kitchen all in my pajamas.

We tried calling Kelly to let her know but she hadn't returned our calls so we decided not to tell via text and just to let it be a surprise for her if she ever came back.

The bakery was coming along, I had to change a few things to make sure everything was up to code now that the building would be considered a restaurant.

Elena is allowing me to make changes as long as I cover the costs, if I end up not staying here in 2 years she's fine with letting the next tenant or owner deal with it, so that was nice.

I was trying to keep on a schedule with the contractors so I could open before Christmas. It still wasn't a guarantee but I was gonna try my best to get us over that finish line and open for business before the 24th. 

I had a meeting there now to check on progress.

I walk into my bakery-to-be but no one is there,

"what the hell?" I mutter

"Ah sorry, love. I decided to give them all the day off,"

I turn to see Klaus standing about the plastic sheeting like he owns the place.

"Niklaus, come to finish our chat?" I ask.

He smirks, "you know I had one of my witches look into what you said about Finn, turns out you were right, he is in unrelenting pain. Now, how could you have known that?"

"Couldn't you just be thankful for the information and happy you have the power to save your brother pain?" I ask.

"See I was led to believe you had knowledge of me and my family but it's starting to sound as if you don't know me at all."

I sigh, I guess he's not gonna make this easy.

"I'm human, I don't know how I have this information my best guess is witches, I have never used it to endanger anyone, not even one of the quote-unquote bad guys. I am not your enemy Niklaus."

"Do you know how many people have lied and said that to me before?"

"What if I could offer you information about the thing that worries you most."

"And what would that be?"

"Mikael."

He flashes over to me and grabs me by my throat again,

"I was already talking, you don't have to get violent," I squeak out

He studies me for a moment before letting me go, "sorry, love, reflex."

"There is no reason you can't undagger all your siblings, you are all safe from him now."

He narrows his eyes at me, "and why is that?"

"Years ago, when Elena was just a child he tried to kill her, her parents along with a Bennett witch worked together and managed to lure him into a trap, your father is currently chained up, desecated, and locked away. He can't hurt you anymore." I tell him.

I can tell he's not sure if he can believe me,

"I can tell you how to find him, even where to find white oak... you can end him once and for all. Be a hero."

"I'm not the hero." he tells me.

"You can be," I argue back.

"And you want nothing in return for this information?" He asks suspiciously

"Well, it would be nice if you let the contractors I hired to get back to work but no, I want nothing, this information helps you let go of your fear, allows your siblings to be awaken and your family whole. I know thats what you really want, Elijah as well."

"Ah so this is about my brother," he says

"I have feelings for your brother yes, but that doesn't make us on opposite sides of anything, everyone wins if you are able to repair your relationship," I tell him earnestly.

"When you've been at this game as long as I have you learn not everyone can win, there is always a loser," he says walking me back up against a wall. 

"Maybe it's time you stop treating your existence as a game then."

He narrows his eyes at me, "what if I wanted more information, on something else?"

"It depends what it is, I have a deadly witch that has threatened my life if I prevent a certain event from happening. If what you want to know doesn't interfere with that or lead to anyone getting hurt... besides your father, I will help."

He studies me, "just to what, be helpful?"

I smile at him, "Niklaus, I don't hate you, I don't want to see you fall or be hurt. If I can help I will."

"Everyone hates me," 

That makes me a little sad, "They won't always, trust me."

"I don't trust anyone, but I'll make sure your contractors are here bright and early tomorrow, in exchange of all the white oak you know about and my father's location of course."

I sigh, "I'll tell you what I can,"

"You'll tell me everything, and If you are hiding something I will find out, and it won't matter how damn close you are to my brother I will make you pay," he threatens.

I tell him how to locate Mikael and about Wickery Bridge but not about the stake I left for Jeremy or about the sign.

He finally leaves and I feel like I can breathe again. 

I let my hand fall to my small bump, "it's okay baby, we're okay."


	35. an itch

**3rd Person POV**

December 1st

Vee was now in her 2nd trimester, nausea was no longer the biggest side effect of pregnancy instead it was something much harder to control.

Elijah called to schedule another date but Vee had declined, not understanding what had happened between their magical night together and now he decided to seek her out for an explanation.

"Elijah," Vee breathed as she opened the apartment door.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, I'm home alone just going over some tile samples,"

Elijah nods, "could I come in,"

Vee seems unsure but eventually relents and allows him inside.

"When I asked if you were ready to start something between us you told me I was all you thought about, was that a lie?"

Vee looks up at Elijah shocked, "what! no, I meant it, I do mean it."

"Then why are you as the kids today describe it, ghosting me?"

She smiles at Elijah's take on today's youth, "it's embarrassing," she explains

"You can tell me anything,"

Vee shakes her head, "not this, I would turn red all over and just die on the spot."

"I can assure you I will not allow that to happen, whatever it is you can tell me."

Vee takes a deep breath to try and get the words out but changes her mind, "I can't say it with you looking at me, can you turn around."

Elijah placates her and turns away, "now can you tell me-"

"I am horny all the time," she spits out shocking him, "like really out of control I might accost a stranger on the street horny and I like you, really like you and I'm worried if you even look at me I will try and jump you... and I don't want us to get to that place because I have a biological... pregnancy side effect that is making me act like a freaking cat in heat-"

Elijah can tell she is getting herself upset now and intervenes,

"Lavender," he zooms over to her cradling her face between his palms, she has her eyes tightly shut refusing to look at him.

"Lavender open your eyes,"

"I can't" she cries

"You said you trust me, show me, open your eyes,"

She slowly lets her eyes flicker open and meets his kind gaze,

"You are pregnant from a werewolf, it is normal for you to be extra... hot right now."

"It is?"

"It is, we don't have to do anything you aren't emotionally ready for, but please do not take up with a stranger, if there is an... itch I might help you scratch we can do that without crossing that final line."

"I don't think I have that kind of control right now," Vee admits

"Then trust me to have it," Elijah tells her.

Vee nods and her eyes travel down to Elijah's lips,

"Could you help me with an itch right now?" She breathily asks him.

"My pleasure," he says as he quickly brings them closer together kissing her deeply,

She arches her back and presses her breasts into him as she threads her hands into his hair. He is quick to respond by moving his hands down her back to cup her ass, she is already starting to moan and Elijah moves down her body coming to his knees.

On the floor in front of her, he works her leggings off before pressing his nose right up against her sex and breathing in her musky scent,

she tilts her head back in ecstasy from just this and when Elijah lets his tongue trace the outside of her lips through her satin underwear Vee becomes too light-headed to remain standing,

Luckily Elijah has quick reflexes and catches her before bringing her to the sofa.

He lifts her sweeter off and dives down starting to place kisses on her neck, clavicle, shoulders, and then her breasts, her hips fly off the couch when his lips encircle a nipple driving her crazy.

"Elijah," she moans desperate for more friction,

He abandons her briefly to remove his jacket and tie as well as undo his cufflinks and roll up his sleeves, quickly he is back on top of her raising her knees over his hips he begins to move against her giving her exactly what she needs,

It's not long before she is trashing beneath him,

"Elijah, oh god, don't stop," she moves her hands to his belt but he quickly catches them and raises them above her head holding both in one hand he gets back to work, taking in one of her breasts and gently sucking, "yes, yes, Elijah!"

With their hips still moving together Elijah knows she is close he leaves her breasts and travels down her expertly taking her underwear off as he moves before arriving at her sex he delves in using his tongue to penetrate her opening while using his thumb to tease her clit, she quickly denotates calling out his name.

As he rises back up her body she grips his shoulders and buries her face against his neck to steady herself as she tries to come down.

Elijah gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead,

"Itch satisfied?" he asks

Vee still can't speak from how quick but intense that all was but manages a shaky nod,

"Good, I am at your disposable, anytime."


	36. amazing

**Elijah POV:**

I can't say I have ever been used like that before, usually, it is I who is doing the using.

I have experienced a lot of firsts with Lavender and this was one of the most pleasurable.

Yes, I didn't get to finish but watching her... getting to breathe in her delicious scent of arousal. letting the taste drop onto my tongue, it was one of the most erotic experiences of my existence.

She truly is magnificent, soft pillowy breasts I wish I could bury my face in for hours, her wide expressive eyes that communicate everything without her uttering a word and dear god the noises she made... her hot breathy moans, when she panted my name, I felt invincible.

And all of that is just decoration, it is her, who she is in her soul that I am the most attracted to, I wish I could forget about Niklaus and just spend every second she is on this earth being near her, talking to her, holding her.

I have had a few great loves in my life and they have all ended in tragedy, the idea of something one day happening to her is too much for me to bear.

I was falling deep for this woman and if our relationship did follow along the usual trajectory of my past, I don't believe I would be able to survive it this time.

Now that I know what the world feels like with her in it, the idea of her not being here... that's not a world I want to live to see.

Perhaps her knowledge would guide us past any landmines that might pop up, there was just the issue of the ancestors and one witch in particular who seemed to have it out for her. I could tell by her reaction on our date that whoever it was I had crossed paths with before however, that didn't exactly help narrow anything down.

Aside from my relationship with Lavender I had recently learned about Klaus' threat to Elena and her friends, he wants them to produce the moonstone before Christmas or he was going to start killing them off.

They were under the impression that Katarina had it in her possession and were unaware that it was I who truly had it.

As long as Klaus didn't get his hands on it he couldn't complete the ritual, however, I wasn't sure it could be delayed forever especially not if it meant the deaths of those Lavender considered friends.

After helping her scratch a few more itches we had moved to her bedroom and she had fallen asleep. Her head laid on my shoulder and I could feel her breath fan out over my chest. It was a nice feeling, as though we had already been doing this for years.

My eyes followed down her curves to the new one that had noticeably started growing recently.

It was strange to think that in a few months there would be a child added into this equation.

My brother had previously attempted a sort of father-son relationship with Marcellus and briefly, I had been enticed by the idea as well until it became clear that it was far more essential for Niklaus to take on the role.

This was different though, it wasn't taking an orphan under your wing and educating them on the ways of the world, this was a brand new life that was mid creation. And it was residing in the womb of the woman I was quickly falling for, I'm not sure what relationship if any she would want me to have with the child when it arrives but we couldn't ignore that conversation for much longer especially if things kept moving at the pace they were.

**Vee POV:**

hmm, I felt warm and safe, I had just had one of the best night's sleep since coming here. As I come further back into my body and wake up I notice my head isn't on my pillow but a much firmer surface, I tilt back to see Elijah and my breath stops.

A part of me thought what happened yesterday had been just a dream, a hot and naughty dream... I can't believe it was real. Oh god, did I really admit to feeling like I was in heat and actually uttered the word horny in front of Elijah Mikaelson?

"Good morning," his smooth voice interrupts my spinning thoughts and suddenly I couldn't care less what it took to get this man in my bed the important thing is he's here.

"Good morning," I respond.

He opens his eyes and reaches down to smooth some hair away from my face,

"Did you sleep well?" He asks

"Amazingly so, sorry for falling asleep on you,"

"Don't apologize, I loved everything about last night."

I smile at that, "me too," I tell him, "So you really don't mind me using you?"

He grins that sexy grin of his that just melts me, "I think we'll be able to work something out."

"You're amazing," I tell him,

he gets serious then and flips us around so he's hovering over me, "not nearly as amazing as you," he says before kissing me lightly on the tip of my nose before leaving the bed and getting dressed.

Oh god, I'm so in love with him.

Before I can dwell too much on my revelation my phone buzzes, I reach over to the nightstand and unplug it from it's charger,

"Everything alright?" Elijah asks buckling his belt.

"Yea, it's just Damon. Everyone is meeting up at the Boarding house to discuss what to do about Klaus," I explain before putting my phone back and readjusting my pillow that is not nearly as comfortable as Elijah's chest.

"Aren't you going?" he asks

"Unfortunately what your brother is trying to accomplish with this ritual starts a chain reaction that leads to the event I swore to allow, I have to stay out of it."

"No matter what you decided to say or not say, I will not let any harm come to you,"

I smile at his reassurance, "still it's not a good idea to go inviting trouble, now is it?"

He looks impressed by me, "indeed it is not. Glad I don't have to worry about you acting like Elena and charging headfirst into decisions without considering the repercussions."

"You can relax I am not Elena,"

He sits on the bed now putting his shoes on, "so what are you going to do today?"

"I have a doctor's appointment, they might be able to tell me the sex today if they get a good view, it's not a guarantee tho it's still a little early for that."

"Are you hoping one way or another?" he asks

"Honestly I think this whole situation has just felt so surreal to me but I feel like if I knew this that would help it feel more, I don't know... tangible. Like maybe I could actually start to picture it, does that make sense?"

"It does," he nods and reaches over to take my hand, he brings it closer to him and places a kiss on my knuckles, "I will be pulling for you to receive the news you want today,"

"Thank you."

"Do you have any plans today?" I ask

"I have to decide what to do with the moonstone, continue hiding it from Niklaus or hand it over to Elena and her friends."

"I thought Katherine had it,"

"She did, but she gave it to me when brokering a deal."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll support you."

He leans forward giving me a firm kiss goodbye, "Call when you have news," he instructs

"I will."


	37. Gender Reveal

**Vee POV:**

Today had been eventful, this morning I realized I'm in love with Elijah, this afternoon I was given the gender of the baby I'm carrying, and now I am meeting with Elijah once more to share the news.

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah had decided not to hand over the moonstone, at least not yet, Niklaus was already far too dangerous giving him more power was just not something he was comfortable with.

He and Lavender were meeting at his apartment to cap off the day.

_*ding dong*_

Elijah opens the door to find her on the other side,

"Hi," she sweetly says causing a smile on the usually serious original's face.

"Hi,"

"I know this is usually your line, but are you going to invite me in," Vee teases

He ducts his head a feeling a little foolish, "Of course, please come in, let me take your coat,"

"Wow this lovely," she tells him

He looks around at the dark living area with bookcases lining the walls and heavy drapery, "I know it's a bit stuffy,"

"Elijah, I mean it, it's lovely," she tells him.

"Thank you, it means the world coming from you,"

The two stare at one another for a moment before Elijah offers her a drink and shows her to a table he has set up for them to share dinner.

"This all smells amazing, thank you,"

Elijah pours himself some wine and then brings over grape juice for Vee,

"How was the doctor today? Were you able to find out the sex?"

"I was, well they were I had them write it in an envelope and then I stopped by a baby store on the way over and gave it to the sales associate," Vee reaches into her bag and produces a small wrapped box

"When they were about to tell me, I don't know I just wanted it to be a moment I could share with someone so I thought perhaps we could find out together. If it's a boy there will be a blue rattle and pink for a girl," she explains

"You want to share it with me?" Elijah asks

"You know never mind, it's stupid I can open this later," she says suddenly feeling silly

"Lavender, I am not Mason Lockwood, I am touched you wish to share this with me. You don't have to tiptoe around this, I am not afraid of children or commitment, the only thing that causes me fear is not having you in my life."

Vee starts to tear up at that but manages to choke back actually crying, instead she moves the box between the two of them and slowly unwraps it.

  
A slow smile creeps across her face, "I'm having a boy,"

"Can you picture it now?" Elijah asks

Vee nods no longer trying to hold back the tears, "yes all of it, going back and forth on if he should be circumcised, taking him to little league, oh god I'm going to have to cut up so many orange slices," she giggles, "my hands are always going to be sticky aren't they?"

"They will," Elijah tells her smiling and sharing in her joy, "but I will make myself available to help you get them clean again."

Vee goes over to Elijah and cuddles into him, "thank you for letting me share this with you,"

He holds her close, "thank you for wanting to share it, and as someone not circumcised I can assure you your son will be just fine if that is what you decide."

(a/n: I am assuming Vikings didn't practice circumcision but I may be wrong about that)

"Well that is very good to know," she tells him leaning up to give him a kiss, she rests her hands over his shoulders and the two just stand there swaying a bit, enjoying being in one another's arms.


	38. Fishes

**Vee POV:**

I was so in love with Elijah, being near him excited me like I can not even describe... the back of my neck would get hot and suddenly every breath I took felt precious but he also had a way of calming me, getting me out of my head.

When he told me he wasn't Mason, that children/commitment didn't scare him I felt like I could fly.

My bump was growing practically by the day now and knowing it was my little boy in there already had me feeling like a mom. But now I wasn't just imagining my life with him... I was imagining Elijah's and my life with him.

I know Elijah will want to rescue Freya and eventually he will get pulled back into Niklaus' drama especially if he ends up impregnating Haley again, so I wasn't sure how long we would stay in Mystic Falls but I just kept picturing this charming small-town life just the 3 of us... I hope he could picture it too.

**Niklaus POV:**

Upon learning about Wickery bridge I immediately burned it down... after collecting enough for one stake. Now I was following the clues Victoria had given me to find my father.

Greta had been successful in removing the seal and now I was entering the chamber that stored my father.

Upon entering the tomb the air around me felt heavy, I had never had this kind of power over my father before.

I shoved the lid off and stared down at the decrepit old man in chains.

She was telling the truth.

So what... a thousand years of misery and it ends while he's unconscious? It just seemed too easy, too anticlimactic, but could I really walk away from this opportunity? How long had I dreamed about a moment like this?

I decided he didn't deserve to go out in his sleep, he deserved something far worse.

I thought about the lie I told Elijah and a smile crept across my face.

I decided to call my brother,

_*brring brring*_

"This had better be important Niklaus," he tells me

"I just thought I'd give you the chance to say any last peace to our father,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had another chat with the charming Victoria," I tell him

"Niklaus you listen to me, stay away from her, I don't want you even breathing near her,"

"Relax, brother we came to an understanding in exchange for a certain piece of information."

"And what was that information?" he asks

"The location of our father,"

"you're serious," he says realizing how monumental this moment is

"Indeed I am, and I am about to send him off to sleep with the fishes... literally, any last words? I can put you on speakerphone."

"This lie again, Niklaus," he says exasperated not believing I intend to throw our father away in the Atlantic.

"This time it's not a lie, we will finally be free of him once and for all, our siblings can come out of their time outs... now there will be nothing that can harm us."

"Where are you? Let me do this with you," he asks giving me yet another idea,

"Of course brother, I'll text you the information."

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah went to meet Niklaus but Niklaus was still angry over their fight and as soon as Elijah's back was turned he filled it with a dagger.

He did go through on dumping their father from a helicopter into the middle of the ocean, he found it immensely satisfying.

On the way back to land Elijah's phone rang, he saw it was Victoria,

"Elijah's phone" he answers

"Klaus?" she correctly guesses, "where's Elijah?"

"He's just having a bit of nap right now,"

"Klaus please, please don't take him from me," she pleads.

Klaus smirks, "told you I wasn't a hero."

He can hear her getting upset, "aw love, don't cry there's plenty more fish in the sea, or so I'm told. Oh before I let you go be a dear and remind your friends the clock is ticking."


	39. Maps

**<https://youtu.be/0jdcOXDl-bA> **

**A/N: I recommend playing "Maps" by the yeah yeah yeahs while reading**

**Vee POV:**

I can't believe I gave Klaus Mikaelson a chance, I was actually nice to him and still gave him the benefit of the doubt after he choked me, twice! Well, I am **done** being nice.

I jump in my car and drive over to the Boarding House,

Storming in I start shouting for "Damon!"

Stefan happens to walks in first, "What's going on?" he asks

"Meeting now, get everyone over here," I instruct

Damon comes strolling down the stairs, "wow, what crawled up you're butt?"

"Klaus Mikaelson," I tell him

He tilts his head and quips "you're a little late to the party on that one,"

"He daggered Elijah," I tell them

"So that's why Elijah's been AWOL," Stefan says assuming Elijah has been daggered a lot longer than just the past day and that's the reason he has left Elena and them alone.

"Great, one less Original to worry about, why are we supposed to care?" Damon asks

"Oh just that Katherine handed over the moonstone to him and considering Klaus is going to start killing you all soon I thought It was pertinent," I tell them giving them a damn good reason to care.

"Should have led with that," Damon says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Can't we just explain to Klaus that Elijah has it?" Stefan asks

"No, screw Klaus I am done being nice about this. Klaus has all his siblings daggered, he carts them around in coffins. If we find them, we have the leverage, we call the shots and we get Klaus Mikaelson to start playing our game."

"You're talking about starting a war," Stefan tries to caution me but I am too far gone to be reeled in now.

"I'm talking about stopping a war before it can begin, so are you in or out?" I ask the two of them,

Damon gets a sinister smile, "you had me at pertinent,"

I nod, "good, we're gonna need some maps."  
  
  


**3 Person POV:**

The gang has been up all night at the Boarding house on google maps trying to find any location one could store 5 coffins within an hour's drive.

It is not a small list so they all split off checking as many locations as possible, everyone except Elena and Stefan they stay in town to be the decoys and keep Klaus' attention elsewhere.

No one has found anything and it's nearly midnight now, the gang is tired and ready to call it quits but Vee refuses to stop looking.

Damon sends everyone else home and tags along not wanting to leave his pregnant friend on her own.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little far, there's nothing wrong with going home getting some sleep and getting back at it tomorrow," he tells her

"I can't stop looking," she says

"why not?"

"I just can't! Okay, Damon so please don't ask me to."

They approach the next warehouse and walk-in, there they see what they've been looking for the past day and a half,

"Remind me never to question you again," Damon mutters not quite believing what he's seeing

Vee runs over to the first coffin and throws open the lid, it's Kol, she moves over to the next one, it doesn't open... it must be Esther. Finally she finds him- Elijah,

She reaches for the dagger and removes it shocking Damon, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Elijah, hey come on wake up," she says softly to the original patting his cheek.

"You know him," Damon says realizing there is more going on here then she told everyone.

"Elijah! Please, please wake up," when he still remains frozen she tells him what she's been dying to ever since she learned Klaus had him,

"I love you!"

Elijah's eyes snap open and he turns to stare at Vee, "those are the sweetest words one could hear upon waking,"

Vee laughs relieved before leaning down to kiss him, their noses brush against each other until they fit perfectly side by side as their lips meet, despite the lack of oxygen Vee feels like she can breathe again,

"Hold up, did you just trick all of us into saving your secret boyfriend?" Damon asks incredulously

Vee pauses from kisses Elijah to say "You're damn right I did," she tells him never taking her eyes of Elijah.  
  
  


**Elijah POV:**

Getting a dagger in my back from my brother shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, but I wasn't gone long, it felt like I merely blinked before I was once again staring into the eyes of the woman who had completely stolen my heart,

... did she say she loved me?

"Those are the sweetest words one could hear upon waking," I tell her and she rewards me with a kiss,

It's funny I have done a lot of saving in my existence, but being the one saved those occasions have been few and far between, leave it to Lavendar to find even more ways to impress and surprise me,

unfortunately, our happy reunion is cut short when the voice of Damon Salvatore interrupts,

"Hold up, did you just trick all of us into saving your secret boyfriend?"

"You're damn right I did," she tells him making me proud of her all over again,

I hop out of the coffin and approach Mr. Salvatore, "whatever assistance you provided ms. Donovan, you have my gratitude."

"Yeah well, can't get much at the candy store with just gratitude," the young vampire tells me already annoying me.

"What is it you would like as thanks then?" I ask just wishing to be rid of him so I can get back to the lovely woman behind me

"It's a lengthy list but it starts with a moonstone."

Taking a step back I turn to look at Lavender to gage her take but that's when I see where we are, I count 5 coffins, my siblings and I would only account for 4 but that's not relevant right now, right now I am realizing just how much my girl has achieved.

I wanted to wait until we weren't in the company of Mr. Salavatore but I can't hold it back any longer,

I zoom over to her, taking her face in my hands I utter the words that have been dancing on my tongue ever since Thanksgiving, "I love you."


	40. Newbie

**Vee POV:**

He loves me...

I smile at him and then reach up on my toes to kiss him,

hmm

I run my hands up his arms and thread them into his hair pressing myself closer to him, he tilts his head and starts working his tongue in-

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that!" he and I are startled out of our bubble by Damon.

Resting our foreheads against one another for a beat to catch our breaths Elijah places a kiss between my eyes,

"This is really more of a two-person matter Mr. Salvatore perhaps its time for you to run along now," Elijah tells Damon.

"Run along? No, no way in hell. Subterfuge aside I still found you and your siblings, and if you think I'm letting you walk out of here with them you're mistaken."

Oh Damon, not smart.

Elijah smiles, "are you honestly trying to make the argument of finders keepers with my siblings?"

"Well I would break out whoever smelt it dealt it but it doesn't really apply here," Damon quips

"Charming," Elijah comments,

"We all need to work together on this," I say trying to bring them over to the same side,

"No, no way, I don't care which supernatural bad boy is warming your bed this week, we are talking about my brother's girl dying in a sacrifice so Klaus can chase his tail anytime he gets the urge, there is no other side to this," Damon argues

Elijah zooms over to Damon and thrusts his hand into his chest cavity grabbing, his heart, "Elijah, don't!" I yell running over to them

"Hear this, and pay close attention because I will not be repeating myself, if you ever insult Lavender again I will have your heart across the room from you before you can even think to beg for your life, do you understand me, boy?"

Damon is down on his knees in pain, eyes wide in shock but gives Elijah a nod,

Elijah gives one last squeeze before releasing Damon and dropping him on the floor.

Damon grabs his chest in pain as Elijah takes out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his hand.

"You told him your real name?" is Damon's first question

"I did,"

Damon chuckles, "all this time and you've been working against us, Katherine certainly has nothing on you,"

ouch, that hurt,

"That's not fair," I tell him, "All I have ever tried to do is help you, yes I fell in love but never did that mean I was going to start working against you,"

"You haven't exactly been working for or even with us recently tho have you? Not until you needed something,"

I suppose he had me there.

"I was scared, I made a promise,"

Damon rolls his eyes, "I'm so tired of hearing about this promise,"

"Good, so am I," I tell him which causes him to look at me, "This is her," I tell them both walking over to the locked Coffin

"Who?" Elijah asks

"The witch that threatened me, we have her. If we raise her than that ends my promise, I can tell you and your bother everything and there is no need for Stefan to sell himself to Klaus to save Damon,"

"Skip back to that last sentence again?" Damon asks

"You try and stop the sacrifice and end up getting bit by Tyler, we learn Klaus's blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite so Stefan sells himself in servitude to save you,"

"Of course he does," Damon says

"But none of that has to happen now, if we raise her now we can be prepared for what I know she will try to do and we deal with it together, all of us."

Elijah has been studying the coffin as I've been making my arguments, "who's in the coffin?" he asks as his hand rests on it.

"Elijah,"

He turns to look at me, "who is it?" he asks again

"You're mother," I tell him as gently as I can.

Shocked by my answer he takes a step back, "how is that possible?"

"Anya, I believe,"

"All this time it's been my mother after you?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before," I tell him and try to walk over to him but he takes another step back.

"The event you swore to allow, was her resurrection?"

I nod in confirmation

"Is it safe to assume her desire for a family reunion is not out love?" he asks me.

My heart breaks for him and the news I have to tell him, "Damon could you give us a minute?"

"I'm not going out of hearing range but sure," he says walking outside

I whisper as quietly as I can but I don't know what good it will do,

"Your mother has been trapped on the other side, punished all this time because of what she did to you and your siblings, she regrets her actions and wishes to come back... to undo it, all of it"

"What does that mean?" Elijah asks me to clarify

"An Original vampire has a link from them to everyone that has ever been sired off them or of those they went on to change. If she kills you... all of you, it will wipe vampires from the planet."

His eyes widen in alarm at the news, "you're talking about a genocide,"

"I know," I tell him sadly,

"Hate to suggest the obvious but can't we just not wake her?" Damon shouts from outside,

"It would put Lavender at too great a risk," Elijah argues for my safety

Damon comes back in, "given the choice between protecting one and the potential of at least a couple thousand dying I still vote for my plan," he looks over at me, "no offense,"

I nod letting him know I understand this isn't personal.

"There's another option," Elijah says seemingly coming to a decision,

"what?"I ask

"We waker her, and then we change her."

Damon seems shocked by that, "you want to turn mommy dearest into a vampire?"

"If there is one thing my mother has it is a strong survival instinct, if we raise her, Lavender and her child are no longer in danger, and if we go on to change her to a vampire we escape her persecution as well."

I look at Damon to gauge his reaction, "what do you think?"

"I think we have a newbie vamp to raise."


	41. Mommy Dearest

A/N: I usually don't have so many characters in one chapter so for clarity I'm switching to script format for first little bit.

**3rd Person POV:**

Elena: "wait wait wait, we're doing what?"

Damon: "Raising Klaus' mom from dead and then turning her into a vampire."

Stefan: "You say that like it's a normal next step."

Elena: "This is just way too much information to process all at once, does this really need to happen right now?"

Elijah: "Unfortunately yes, the longer we wait the more risk we run to Victoria. My mother is no doubt at this very moment setting plans in motion to try and stop us all. Trust me Ms. Gilbert whatever else you may think of me and my family I would never insult Victoria by bringing the Martins here unless it was absolutely necessary. The two together with Ms. Bennet should be able to make this work."

He looks to the warlocks and Bonnie, "are we ready?"

Jonas: "You give us your word if we do this you will get Greta away from Klaus,"

Elijah: "I promise I will do everything in my power to return your daughter to you."

Jonas looks to his son, "Then we're ready."

Elijah: "Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie: "Doing this will protect Elena?"

Elijah: "It will save the lives of the people who can protect her and I give you my word I will be at the front of the queue to stand between my brother and Ms. Gilbert."

Bonnie: "Then I'm ready,"

Jonas Luka and Bonnie stand around coffin holding each other's hands on the lid and chanting a spell. After a few minutes, Bonnie breaks away needing a break.

Elena: "Bonnie! are you alright?"

Bonnie: "Yeah, just give me a second,"

Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for each of the Martins. They take her hands in return and begin to recite the spell again. The candles flare-up, a deep rumbling can be heard, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed but she pushes through after a moment the candles return to normal and everything's quiet.

Elijah steps forward and reaches for the lid,

  
Seeing his mother before him after a thousand years is very emotional for Elijah...

He has to remind himself that she wants to kill him along with all his siblings and still he is finding it difficult to complete the next step.

Vee: "Maybe we should all give Elijah the room for a moment, there's no reason this needs to be done in public."

Damon: "No, no way that was not the deal!"

Elijah: "I appreciate the thought Victoria, but it's fine, Mr. Salvatore is right... we agreed."

Elijah bites into his wrist and lets it drop into his mother's mouth, closing his eyes and gritting his jaw he looks away snapping her neck.

Elijah: "It's done."

Vee: "Now everyone leaves, and this time its not optional,"

Damon: "You're in our house," Damon complains

_(Now back to normal format)_

But Vee shoots him a look daring to object, "fine," he says and everyone starts to filter out of the Boarding House.

Vee and Elijah are now alone with an unconscious Esther.

Vee walks up to Elijah, she's not sure what to say, there's nothing she thinks that can be said that will make this better so she just takes his hand in hers.

Elijah grips her hand hard needing her to anchor him in that moment.

A tear escapes his eyes and travels down his cheek and he needs to take a steadying breath.

He brings his clasped hand with Victorias up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of her hand before cradling it to his chest.

"What if she doesn't complete the transition, does this all start over again?" he asks.

"I don't know," Vee responds having not considered that option.

**Elijah's POV:**

I've just killed my mother. Of all the monstrous things I've done in my life this will certainly be at the top.

It was kind of Lavender to step in and try to give me an out, but that's who she is... kind.

And while I love my mother she is not, having to choose between those you love is never easy but my mother's plan was far too extreme to allow her even the possibility of carrying it out.

Finally, we are left alone and Lavender steps close to me and places her hand in mine, I grip it tightly wishing we were anywhere else at the moment.

I bring her hand up and kiss it, cherishing that I have the support of the woman beside me, I don't know I would have been able to do this without her.

I see movement out the corner of my eye and I notice my mother has awakened.

She looks at me and then Lavender, whom she seems to have no recollection of, which fills me with relief.

"Mother," I say to her

"Elijah," she says my name and smiles at me tearing another hole in my heart.

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asks.

I nod, "You're here to kill me,"

She looks confused for a moment, "whatever for? No, my love I am here because I want us to be a family again."

I nod sadly, "So you have no plans to link all my siblings together and then kill us all wiping out the vampire race?"

She seems stunned by the question,

"You don't need to pretend mother I know thats what you were planning."

She gets teary-eyed, "you don't understand Elijah, everything you and your siblings have done, all the killings... the massacres. It's all down to me. I need to take responsibility."

I nod and step back letting her climb out of the coffin.

"This is a topic that should really be discussed between family, could you please leave me with my son, Ms..." she says to Lavender.

"Donovan is my last name, and I'll leave if it's what Elijah wishes."

My mother grinds her teeth and turns to me, "really Elijah, have you compelled the girl, I would expect that from Kol or Niklaus but-"

"She's not compelled mother, she is merely worried for me." I explain.

She raises her eyebrow not fully believing me but deciding to continue anyway,

"You have all had over a thousand years, what more living is there really left to do?" My mother asks, "None of you have done much good with your immortality all you've added to the world has been misery and pain,"

"That's not true," Lavender argues,

"Girlie I'm not sure what your relationship is to my son but this conversation does not include you,"

I stand up and come between them, "You will not speak to her that way," I tell my mother who seems surprised I have come to Lavender's defense,

I turn to the woman I love and take her in my arms, "would you mind giving us a few moments I don't believe she is aware of her current state, I should break it to her on my own,"

Lavender's eyes soften for my situation and she nods before giving me a sweet kiss and leaving the room.

Once she is gone my mother turns back to me, "A pregnant girl, really Elijah?"

"I love her," I tell my mother honestly

"All the more reason to leave her alone, being close to you will only put her in danger,"

"She was in danger before she met me, thanks to you."

She seems confused by this, "what are you talking about?"

"it's not important at the moment, we have a conversation to finish.

"Elijah I love all my children but you are all abominations, vampires go against nature, you with your noble heart must realize it would be a better world without you in it. If you really love that girl this is the best thing you could do for her and her child. Give them a world free of monsters."

I nod, "It would be a safer world without vampires, on that I can not argue with you but the world will never be free of monsters, they come in all shapes and sizes. You know that. This desire you have to undo your greatest mistake it's not altruistic, you're not concerned with making the world a better place, you merely want your own torment to end!"

"Perhaps I do but it doesn't make what I said any less true, I'm sorry Elijah my boy but you and your siblings' time on this earth is finally about to come to an end!"

She raises her hand to do some sort of magic but nothing happens,

she seems confused over her lack of powers,

"What, why can't I?" She says mostly to herself,

"It's nature fighting back, you can't be both a vampire and a witch,"

She looks up at me, "I'm not a vam...pire, Elijah what have you done?"

"What I had to do, you have 24 hours to complete the transition, I have Kol, Rebekah and Finn, I don't want to set them loose on this town but if you wish to say goodbye I will arrange a visit. And Niklaus is around here somewhere but I have no control over him."

She looks devastated by the news but I can not bring myself to feel guilty, I did what I had to do.

I walk outside and find Lavender in the car, she sees me approaching and opens the door getting out,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never should have set this all in motion, I just needed you back, but you should never have had to do that," she tells me tearily

"Shh shh shh," I take her in my arms, "this isn't your fault," I kiss her head and hold her close to me, "it's no one's fault."


	42. Opening Day

**Elijah POV:**

I had asked Lavender to go home, take care of herself and her unborn child. I was going back inside to talk to my mother.

I walk in and see her looking despondent, I don't love what I did but what alternative did I have,

"You know how I died the first time?" She asks her back still to me,

"Yes, Father was enraged learning about Niklaus' true parentage and tore your heart out,"

"You have the method correct but it wasn't your father, it was Niklaus," she tells me causing me to take a step back in shock,

"And now another of my children has torn out my heart all over again," she tells me playing on my guilt.

"I know you consider me and my siblings an abomination, you want to wipe us from the earth, but aren't you forgetting about someone?" I ask her

"Your father you mean, he's no better than the rest of you," she responds

"Freya,"

I can see her tense at the name, "How do you know that name?"

"It wasn't the plague that took her was it?" I ask

She shakes her head but seems unwilling to speak so I carry on for her,

"She was taken from you, never changed into a vampire,"

"She would be long since dead by now," she tells me

"Except she isn't, she was taken by a witch and cursed to only awaken once every 100 years, she will awaken next 2012, if you can't bring yourself to stay alive for us, stay for her."

"She's alive?" She asks afraid to hope,

"You have my word, you can trust that, regardless of what else you may think of me at the moment."

"Where?" she asks,

"New Orleans,"

**3rd Person POV:**

Esther left to travel to New Orleans to work on freeing Freya from her sister, the sirelines were safe for now.

Klaus wasn't lying about killing off the scooby gang, he started with Caroline, fortunately, she had vampire blood in her system and was able to come back as a vampire but now everyone was taking the threat of Klaus much more seriously.

Elijah had agreed to hand over the moonstone to Damon after he learned about Caroline, although he was still angry and his brother for their mother at the moment he didn't care to deal with his brother so he was letting the Salvatores step up.

Elijah was instead for the first time in his existence was giving himself permission to put himself first.

He and Lavender were getting closer and he had brought in extra help so her bakery was finished early. He was staying above the bakery in her apartment with her and Matthew enjoying the slow-paced domesticity.

He was staying above the bakery in her apartment with her and Matthew enjoying the slow-paced domesticity

**Vee POV:**

I woke up to find myself wrapped in Elijah's arms, every morning this happened I felt like the luckiest girl in the world,

"Happy opening day," he whispers in my ear, causing me to smile, I turn over and bring his face down to mine for a kiss, "thank you, for everything," I tell him. I never could have gotten all this done before December 20th without his help.

He rubs my stomach, "how's the little one?" he asks

"He's good, excited to start the day,"

"Is that right?" he checks before crawling down and pressing his ear to my swollen stomach, "are you excited and proud of your mommy in there?"

He looks up at me as though he's just heard the baby reply, "you're right, he's very eager to see you succeed today."

I smile at the gorgeous man, "I love you," I tell him

He leaves my belly and comes back to kiss me, "I love you as well,"


	43. Opening Night

**3rd Person POV:**

The day had run smoothly, everyone in town was stopping by for coffee and pastry, it was nice to have another location to hang out at.

Lavender was feeling like she finally really belonged in this town having something with her name on it.

It was almost closing time 4:48pm and Lavender had started to clean up from the day when she heard a bell chime signaling someone coming into the shop,

"Welcome to Lavender and Honey, I'll be right with you,"

"Take your time love," she looks up to see Klaus,

"Ah, was wondering when you'd pop up again,"

Klaus tilts his head a little confused why she's not responding in fear,

"Well no need to wonder any longer, you know it's the funniest thing but I could have sworn I saw my brother walking around here earlier, and seeing how I personally drove a dagger through his heart not 2 weeks ago I was wondering how that was possible,"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Vee invites him

Elijah hearing this from upstairs comes down into the bakery,

"Good evening brother,"

"Acting as her bodyguard, how far you have fallen Elijah," Klaus taunts,

"Actually I've moved in, Victoria and I are together,"

Klaus knew this already but normally Elijah would be so afraid of what he would do to someone he loved he would hide it for as long as possible, it was almost like Elijah no longer cared what he thought.

"Congratulations, picking out baby names together?"

"Klaus why don't we all have a seat together there are some things I need to tell you," Victoria explains

Very warily Klaus comes further into the shop and takes a seat at a small table in the back,

"Perhaps I should begin," Elijah offers, "When Victoria found me I wasn't the only coffin, there were 4 others, naturally we had a peek."

Victoria reaches over and places her hand on top of Klaus' "I hate you for hurting Elijah but I am really proud of you for letting Finn go,"

_After Esther left Elijah went to move his siblings to another more secure location and in doing so discovered his brother Finn had been undaggered._

Klaus narrows his eyes at Vee's hand on his not used to having a friendly touch

"whatever,"

Elijah sighs not expecting more from his brother, "there was one other coffin that was also of interest,"

this gets Klaus' attention,

"Our mother,"

Klaus is alarmed now, "you managed to open it?!"

"We did but Elijah handled it, she's not coming after you," Vee explains

Klaus doesn't look convinced,

"Unfortunately in order to stop her I ended up changing her to be like us,"

"She would never go through with the transformation," Klaus argues

"Victoria had a piece of information that made her reconsider, it's about our sister,"

"And what did Rebekah have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, this was about Freya, our other sister... she didn't die of the plauge but instead was stolen,"

Vee was still keeping who had taken Freya and why a secret.

"Our mother is off trying to rescue her, for the moment she is not a danger to you," Elijah explains leaving out the bit where he learned Klaus is the one who originally killed her.

"You had no right!" Klaus yells starting to get angry,

"She was every bit my mother as she was yours I had every right, now the reason we asked you to sit down was to discuss what it will take to get you to leave town, permanently,"

Victoria then starts to talk explaining the loophole in breaking his curse,

"Well she certainly thought of everything,"

"So if Elijah works with you and the Salvatore's to find a safe way for Elena to survive, will you agree to leave Elijah and I alone?"

"I still don't know how you know so damn much,"

"Neither do I," Vee tells him,

"Very well, I'll leave you to play house but mark my words, it won't last a year, and I want Kol and Rebekah returned to me,"

Victoria looked over to Elijah not knowing what his response to that would be,

"I only ask you don't leave them locked away forever now that we know what happened with Finn,"

"I showed Finn mercy and he's the sibling I have the least amount of affection for I can assure you when the time is right they will be awakened."

"Very well we have deal," Elijah extends his hand to Klaus,

"Are you sure she's worth all this?" Klaus asks

"I've never been more sure," Elijah confidently responds

Klaus starts to leave before reminding Elijah, "remember brother, love is our greatest weakness."

**Upstairs**

It was still early just past 5 and Matt was out with friends so Elijah and Vee have the place to themselves.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Vee asks Elijah as they move to both sit on the sofa

"For a time but it won't last," Elijah answers honestly

"Well I am very proud of you for staying calm down there and setting some boundaries, I know it wasn't easy."

"All accolades should be to you for opening your amazing patisserie,"

Vee blushes, "it's just a small bakery,"

"As someone who has sampled the greatest desserts all over the world, I can confidently tell you it would make it on to many top ten lists,"

"Hmm and you're not at all biased?"

Elijah kisses her neck, "perhaps only just,"

"Is there an itch I can assist with tonight?" he naughtily suggests

Vee pulls away, "no Elijah, no itch I'm not out of control anymore I think I have a pretty good handle on my pregnancy at the moment," she strokes his cheek, "if we start something tonight, I want us to finish it, both of us," she tells him and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Elijah studies her, "are you certain?"

She smiles at him, "I am,"

Getting up she holds her hand out to him which he eagerly takes and the pair walk into her bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door closes Elijah immediately pulls her back to him and moves her hair away from her neck, he starts mapping all her sensitive areas with his tongue before finding the right spot and gently sucking the skin into his mouth.

Vee is quickly becoming lightheaded, "Elijah," she moans

Hearing his name on her lips quickly had Elijah rock hard and he presses the evidence into Vee's backside

Feeling through his dick her soft yet firm legging covered globes, which he notices her pregnancy has only enhanced, has Elijah salivating to take bite out of her backside but he manages to reign in his desires knowing he has to be somewhat careful with her due to the child she carries.

Still he can't help giving her a little push which causes her to fall onto the bed on all fours, with his hands he grabs onto her generous ass and promises himself one day he will sink his fangs into it.

Instead he gives her a playful smack that causes her to become even wetter as she waits for Elijah to decide what to do next, it was their pattern his dominate side always came out first and when Vee felt more comfortable usually round 2 or 3 she would take more charge.

Not bothering to peel her out of her clothing like usually knowing tonight he finally gets to sink himself into her Elijah rips her clothing straight off her as if the garments had offended him.

"Turn around," he orders and she is happy to obey.

She looks up at him eager for another command and he can't help but smile at her, he truly had fallen in love with this woman if Niklaus was right if this was their greatest weakness why did it feel so damn good.

He combes some hair away from her face with his hand before his thumb pauses at her mouth,

"Open," never breaking eye contact she does and Elijah pushes his thumb into her mouth,

"Suck," he orders next and she obeys while starting to rub her thighs together desperate for some friction,

He lightly slaps her knee, "no."

And she just manages to stop but now she wants to cry with her need for him.

"Lay back," he directs and she does, he lets his thumb fall out of her mouth and traces down her body, between her breast down over her bump to her sex where he gives a quick flick to her clitoris causing her to whimper.

He takes a step back from her and the bed and discards his clothing trusting her not to move without further direction.

Hovering over her he drinks in the sight of her, "look at me,"

She opens her eyes and gazed up at him,

"Tell me again,"

She smiles, "I love you,"

With that and he lines his dick up and plunges into her

"Ahh," she grabs onto him and holds him close as the two start to move together,

It has been 3 weeks of practice for the two while she got her pregnancy hormones under control and to finally be inside her had Elijah seeing stars. She had such warmth he always wanted to be near her but to be physically inside of her was a privilege he was sure he had not earned but was nevertheless taking.

Not being able to get to just the right angle with her bump in the way Elijah flipped them around and had her ride him, she looked to him nervously but saw his desire for her body was in no way diminishing seeing it in this new position.

Starting to feel more confident Vee started moving a little bit faster and was coming down on Elijah harder

This was the first time Elijah had been with a pregnant woman and it was an experience he was glad he had unwittingly saved to have with her, seeing her swollen with life, completely naked and riding his cock was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

He could tell she was close and he was relieved because embarrassingly he was having difficulties not triumphantly letting go inside her the second he had changed their positions.

"Elijah," she starts to call out getting even closer now he brings his hand under her bump and starts to play with her clit again giving her that extra push she needed,

"Oh god! Ahhh,"

He lets go quickly after her and holds her to him as they both come down.


End file.
